Alineación, Anclaje y Tiro: Guarda
by Katzempire
Summary: Tras descubrir su suerte como Guarda Gris, Lyna decide cumplir con su deber a toda costa. Pero ya nada será igual, ni siquiera ella misma. La lucha contra su naturaleza y el mundo que la rodea, le harán recorrer sendas convulsas, pero nuevos descubrimientos forjarán su carácter hasta hacerla implacable ¿Experimentará algo de paz entre tanta tormenta? [Continuación de AAT: Recluta]
1. - Notas del Autor -

**\- NOTAS DEL AUTOR -**

* * *

 **¡Muy buenas a todos!**

 **¡Millones de gracias por parar aquí!** Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de la serie de "Alineación, Anclaje y Tiro".

Para aquellos que habéis leído la primera parte de esta historia [ _Alineación, anclaje y tiro: Recluta_ ], comentaros que mi intención es hacer esta segunda parte más corta en cuanto a contenido por capítulo, pero dividiéndolo entre más capítulos. Con esto pretendo hacer la lectura menos pesada y la actualización más recurrente.

Adicionalmente a esto, intentaré "ir más al grano" y no distraerme con tantos detalles por el camino. Lucharé contra la tediosa forma que tengo de describir todo a nivel emocional y sensorial, y buscaré más la acción que la introspección. ¡Espero ser capaz! Y que no vaya en detrimento de la narración.

Sé que es complicado satisfacer los gustos de todos, así que me centraré en lograr estar, al menos, medianamente satisfecha con lo que escribo. Será duro, lo sé, pero la idea, siempre, es mejorar.

Para aquellos que no conocen la primera parte de esta "pensada serie", espero que, aunque no conozcáis previamente la profundidad del personaje principal, lo narrado en esta parte os dé una visión general de cómo es su personalidad, sus deseos y necesidades, así como una idea de cómo son el resto de personajes que la acompañan.

A todos, comentaros que, lo más probable [aún no está del todo decidido] es que, al final de esta historia, realice dos finales posibles de vuestra elección. Justo antes de tomar la decisión por cuál finalmente os decantaréis, escribiré, en el capítulo previo, una breve descripción del camino al que lleva cada decisión, sin destripar mucho la historia. Esto viene de la idea de hacer dos vías diferentes para el personaje, en vista de mi incapacidad para definir un final cerrado y definitivo. Ambos caminos llevarán a distintos sitios y tendrán distintos retos que derivarán en 2 historias aparte. En función del final que decidáis, se creará otra historia diferente en otro FanFic. No obstante, si gustáis leer ambos finales, bienvenidos seáis. :)

Sólo deciros que, a pesar de que no estoy contenta con mi forma de escribir, siento que he mejorado desde que comencé y eso, junto con el apoyo incondicional que he recibido, sobre todo, de algunas personas, se traduce en motivación para continuar esta aventura.

Espero que, aquellos que hayáis leído anteriormente mis historias y aquellos que decidáis ahora leerlas, continuéis conmigo hasta el final de esta historia. Os agradezco de antemano toda la paciencia y la dedicación que tenéis al seguirme y apoyarme. **¡Muchísimas gracias de antemano por ello!**

 **¡Ah! Y avisaros que, así como suele suceder en mis historias:**

\- Los diálogos, acciones y eventos no siempre coincidirán con lo que sucede en los libros, cómics y juegos. Tomo prestado este universo para hacerlo mío y moldearlo a capricho.

\- La historia llevará contenido violento, sexual y explícito. Si no estáis dispuestos a leer sobre cómo es un asesinato, o cómo se siente tener una noche loca con algún personaje, no os aconsejo su lectura, pues mi intención es ser lo más explícita posible intentando no caer en la vulgaridad o basteza.

\- Si os aburre el detalle, entonces ésta no es vuestra historia. Suelo ser específica en mi narración, y aunque mi intención es ser más breve y concisa esta vez, tiendo a extenderme en algunos momentos. Espero me perdonéis.

\- ¿Sois demasiado románticos? ¿No concebís dudas en el amor o estáis muy cerrados en cuanto a preferencias sexuales? Pues esta historia está repleta de triángulos, cuadrados, hexágonos amorosos de todo tipo y muchas –muchísimas- dudas. Pero, los que ya conocéis a Lyna, el personaje principal, sabéis que ella vive la vida de forma diferente, sin estar sometida a los juicios sociales. Libre en algunos aspectos, esclava en otros… veremos qué sucede. ["Lyna es una fresca…" – se oye de fondo. Quizá tengan razón, pero eso a ella no le importa.]

 **¡Espero que os guste!** Y, por supuesto, cualquier comentario, consulta, sugerencia o crítica constructiva que queráis hacerme, será siempre muy bienvenida.

De nuevo, **¡Millones de gracias por vuestro tiempo!**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme!**


	2. - Prólogo -

**\- Prólogo -**

* * *

Los días de lluvia eran sus favoritos.

El olor a tierra húmeda, el sutil tintineo de las gotas al caer sobre las rocas y hojas de los árboles una vez pasada la tormenta, y el intenso frescor del ambiente, hacían salir a Lyna de la protección de su campamento para disfrutar del bosque y la vuelta a la rutina de los distintos animales del lugar.

Se suponía que hoy no debía abandonar la seguridad de la hoguera. Debía estar con el _hahren_ Paivel junto al resto de niños del clan, mientras el anciano les relataba las mismas historias de su Pueblo, una y otra vez, casi en bucle, hasta que la Custodia acudía a ellos y les ordenaba volver a sus quehaceres.

Era un comportamiento extraño que sucedía en ciertas ocasiones sin mayor explicación por parte de los mayores, pero Lyna intuía el porqué de aquel secretismo. Por alguna razón, aquella conducta coincidía con la misteriosa visita de una extraña _shem_ que visitaba su clan cada año.

Lyna nunca había visto el rostro de aquella mujer pues siempre iba envuelta en una oscura túnica verde, dejando entrever sólo algún mechón de cabello cano y sus arrugadas manos humanas. Merrill, la joven y recién descubierta maga, había comentado en alguna ocasión que la propia Custodia Marethari temía su llegada y por eso les obligaba a refugiarse en la hoguera, donde, al parecer, un poderoso hechizo les mantenía ajenos a lo que sucedía en el exterior de aquella invisible cúpula mágica.

No obstante, ese día, Lyna no pudo evitar desobedecer aquellas órdenes. El bosque parecía reclamar su presencia con especial ahínco, como cada vez que la lluvia dejaba su huella sobre la naturaleza que les rodeaba, mas esta vez, escondía algo más.

Así pues, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros del clan se acurrucaban a la luz de aquella gran y apacible hoguera, ella logró escabullirse y, con sumo cuidado y sigilo, se apresuró a salir del campamento, sin ser vista por ningún explorador ni cazador de guardia.

Los pájaros del bosque revoloteaban contentos sobre las ramas de los altos robles y nogales, mientras que un sinfín de insectos, hacían su aparición sobre el embarrado terreno. Era el momento idóneo para ver la subida del arroyo y presenciar cómo depredadores y presas compartían un momento de tregua y calma, mientras saciaban su sed con la fresca agua del riachuelo.

Lyna acudió veloz a la orilla del río, y hundió sus manos en la cristalina agua. Su reflejo apenas se percibía, pues la corriente se agitaba fuerte sobre el margen del riachuelo, llevándose consigo cualquier imagen refractada.

—¡Por Mythal! Qué fría está. —se estremeció al sentir la frescura del agua sobre su rostro mientras frotaba enérgicamente sus redondas mejillas.

—A pesar de las lluvias, _Eluviesta_ se antoja más amable que _Nubulis_ , ¿no os parece?

La inesperada voz a su espalda la sobresaltó y dio un respingo extrayendo instintivamente, su pequeña daga de prácticas.

Una fuerte carcajada reverberó por entre los árboles y algunos pájaros alzaron el vuelo, visiblemente espantados por quien sea que hubiera perturbado su tensa y expectante tranquilidad.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —una enorme silueta envuelta en una gran capa verde, hacía, repentinamente, su presencia delante de ella. Los enormes ojos amarillos en su rostro, la miraban fijamente, mientras una media sonrisa se curvaba en aquel pálido rostro marchito.

—¡A-atrás, no-no des un paso más! —su mano, temblorosa, alzaba la daga hacia el abdomen de aquella misteriosa mujer en un intento por ahuyentar el peligro que representaba. Después de todo, ella era una niña elfa y la mujer una _shemlen._

Un gruñido grave nació detrás de aquella desconcertante silueta, y Lyna tuvo que tragar saliva fuertemente para evitar un grito de horror.

La gigante figura de un lobo negro de ojos rojos acudía como fiel guardián de aquella enigmática humana. Los enormes dientes del animal, se agitaban con cada gruñido que profería, tan salvaje y agresivo como la peor de las bestias del bosque. La espesa baba blanquecina, colgaba por la comisura de aquella oscura boca y su mirada punzante, se clavaba en ella como una estaca a punto de perforar su ya escasa determinación.

—Tranquilo. Es sólo una pequeña. —la mujer posó una mano sobre el cráneo del animal deteniendo su avance en el acto, aunque la fiera jamás desvió su recelosa mirada de Lyna.

—¡N-no te a-acerques más! Este no es tu lugar, _shem_ ¡No eres bienvenida! Y tu… tu…. bestia tampoco. —a pesar del frío miedo que sentía, algo la mantenía de pie y firme ante aquella desconocida y su guardián. Una extraña y pesada sensación plagaba su pecho y el temblor en su mano se detuvo repentinamente, dando paso a una firmeza y control totalmente ajenos a ella.

—Ya veo. —la desconocida sonrió y dio varios pasos más hacia Lyna, sin apartar su mirada de ella, casi voraz.

—¡He dicho que no te muevas! —Lyna cerró los ojos y sujetó la daga con ambas manos, esperando una reacción por parte de la forastera que nunca llegó.

—¡Ah! ¡Contemplad pues!, el bosque se halla hoy repleto de fieras. Algunas con denso pelaje, y otras… —la mirada de la humana recorrió su cuerpo y amplió la sonrisa— Apenas atisban una abundante cabellera rubia en sus cabezas, pero casi tan peligrosas como la que se halla a mi diestra ¿No creéis? —la mujer se acercó un poco más a ella hasta que la punta de su daga rozó su vientre. Lyna no retrocedió, sino que mantuvo su pulso firme y abrió de nuevo los ojos, con férrea determinación. Si iba a morir, lo haría viendo a los ojos a su verdugo.

—Curiosa reacción para una joven que no ha visto inviernos. Sin duda, una pequeña fiera que, aún a sabiendas de su evidente desventaja, presenta presta batalla sin contemplar siquiera la prudente retirada. Me pregunto qué futuro ostentará un alma como la vuestra, joven. —la ufana mirada ámbar de la anciana, se clavaba en la de ella sin apenas parpadear. Sus pupilas se contraían y expandían, como si buscasen algo en su interior, rasgando la superficie del miedo que se esforzaba por disfrazar de arrojo.

—Entiendo. —el rostro de la mujer se contrajo en una mueca de reflexión para dar paso a un inesperado gesto de satisfacción.

—Oíd esto y recordadlo, pues oscuros tiempos se avecinan, niña —caminó hacia Lyna con lentitud y posó su mano sobre la daga, sacándole un sonido agudo al pasar sus uñas sobre la fría hoja.

—Sois más de lo que nadie sabrá, y menos de lo que querréis ser. Pero seréis una fuerza inquebrantable. En la adversidad es cuando medraréis, el dolor os nutrirá como la miel nutre al recién nacido pero ¡Oh, lo que os aguarda! Sufriréis y conoceréis la traición como pocos hemos hecho. Dechado de virtudes y valor, la perfidia os acompañará en cada pernicioso trayecto que toméis.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Aquellas palabras, apenas comprensibles para ella, parecían llevar consigo la carga de una sentencia, y se estremeció ante aquella extraña sensación.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y se arrodilló para observarla de frente, mientras le apartaba, cuidadosamente, un mechón de cabello de sus ojos —Pero no desesperéis, querida niña. Jamás os hallaréis sola. Inesperado pasajero aguarda cercano, cumpliendo inmarcesible promesa por el fin de las edades. Conoceréis el amor, ¡Ah, curiosa elección haréis! Mas seréis llamas de un mismo fuego; un fuego que arderá eterno. Pero recordad; en vuestra hora más oscura, vuestra fortaleza será forjada y deberéis decidir. Sólo entonces, se os será revelado vuestro inexorable destino.

Sus entrañas se contrajeron con el tono final de aquella confesión. Sin saber cómo había sucedido, su daga se hallaba envainada y sus manos reposando a ambos lados, mientras un extraño temblor marcaba un incansable ritmo en su cuerpo.

Un profundo suspiro la sacó del embrujo al que parecía estar sometida y parpadeó varias veces hasta enfocar su visión sobre el rostro de aquella desconocida.

—¡Ah! Decisiones, decisiones… —la mujer se levantó. Sus profundos ojos amarrillos brillaban intensamente, casi con luz propia, mientras la observaba con una sonrisa retorcida— Parecen ajenas al destino, pero son detonantes de él ¿Cómo lo afrontaréis? Me pregunto…

Lyna no sabía qué decir. La humana pareció dudar un segundo si continuar, hasta que, finalmente, le dedicó una última sonrisa cansada y se dispuso a alejarse, el lobo guardián iniciando la marcha por ella.

—¡Espera! —Lyna se sorprendió a sí misma llevándose las manos a la boca para evitar su reacción, pero sus palabras fueron más rápidas.

La mujer retrocedió, extrañada por aquel gesto, y se acercó a ella nuevamente, con semblante imperturbable, y la observó con detenimiento.

—¿Qui-quién eres? —se aventuró a preguntar, insegura.

Era absurdo esconder su miedo pues todo su cuerpo se sacudía con la simple presencia de aquella mujer. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber qué o quién era esa extraña humana que había acudido a ella, casi como un espectro que irrumpe en silencio, para acabar con cualquier alma abandonada. Algo en su vientre le indicaba que era más que una _shemlen_ ordinaria; quizá algo más oscuro, más poderoso de lo que, a simple vista, dejaba entrever, se ocultada detrás de aquella fachada de débil anciana.

Una iridiscencia sobrenatural, resplandeció en aquella mirada ámbar y Lyna tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no salir corriendo ante aquella mágica aparición.

La mujer sonrió, sus finos labios apenas rozándose entre sí, mientras clavaba aquella intensa mirada en Lyna, estremeciéndola.

—Tengo muchos nombres, pero tú, Lyna,… tú puedes llamarme Flemeth.

* * *

 **Shem/Shemlen:** niños rápidos. Forma despectiva de dirigirse a los humanos.

 **Eluviesta:** nombre tevinterano (alto nombre) que recibe "cloudreach" en lengua común, coincidente con el mes de abril.

 **Nubulis:** nombre tevinterano (alto nombre) que recibe "drakonis" en lengua común, coincidente con el mes de marzo.

 **Hahren:** anciano, nombre en élfico para los sabios o ancianos. Muestra de respeto.


	3. C1 - Claroscuro

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **En esta ocasión, he querido cambiar la voz narrativa del personaje principal, Lyna (...por el momento. Puede que también para Loghain) Creo que es la mejor forma para llegar a empatizar más con el personaje y visualizar los acontecimientos que está a punto de vivir.**

 **No estoy acostumbrada a utilizar la primera persona (a duras penas la tercera) así que perdonadme la inexperiencia y los errores que se deriven de ella.**

 **Agradecer el apoyo constante de MissCephei y Fridda en este proyecto. Como es costumbre, vuestro feedback siempre es bienvenido y esencial para intentar mejorar. ¡Gracias mil, chicas!**

 **Y por supuesto ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que, de alguna manera, caéis en este rinconcito!**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Nota:** La maravillosa portada que adorna este Fanfic está hecha por MissCephei. ¡Gracias, mi niña, por tan precioso regalo!

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Claroscuro -**

 _"No importa lo rápido que viaje la luz, siempre se encuentra con que la oscuridad ha llegado antes y la está esperando" - Terry Pratchett_

* * *

La oscuridad.

Navegué por ella lo que pareció una eternidad. El dolor, la agonía, tan sólo eran un débil recuerdo de instantes que dejaba atrás.

No sentir ni recordar nada, seguramente resultaba una bendición aunque no podía estar segura pues, irónicamente, mi mente se hallaba carente de memoria alguna. Me sentía etérea, ligera, en paz, y noté que aquello no era lo habitual, pues algo en mi interior se agitaba con la novedad, con el descubrimiento de aquel extraño y desconocido descanso.

Continué el viaje por aquel solitario y sombrío mar sin percatarme de lo que me rodeaba, tan sólo mirando al frente, esperando llegar a algún sitio que parecía imposible alcanzar pero al que sabía que acudiría tarde o temprano.

Se escuchaban susurros, tantos, que en ocasiones parecían reverberar intensamente a mi alrededor entre las cavernas y rincones pedregosos que adornaban las sombras de aquel océano de singular tranquilidad, mas no tuve miedo alguno en mi travesía. Sentía que debía estar ahí, que ese, por fin, era el lugar al que pertenecía.

Me permití descansar. Respiré profundamente y dejé caer mis hombros aceptando, finalmente, el rumbo que tomaban mis pasos. Tampoco parecía tener otra opción salvo dejarme llevar, así que cerré los ojos y me relajé, liberando así cualquier carga que llevase a cuestas. El pasado, los recuerdos, no tenían cabida en ese insólito lugar y sentí, por fin, la calma y paz que aquel rincón prometía.

Sonreí. Ya quedaba poco para formar parte de la nada, de aquel todo de penumbra y tranquilidad…

— _¡No!_ —

Súbitamente, algo en aquella oscuridad detuvo mi avance; una resistencia que no logré ver nítidamente pero que iluminaba todo cuanto me rodeaba, otorgando claroscuros a una tierra en sombras. Era intensa y violenta, incandescente como nada que hubiese visto jamás con anterioridad y tan presente como lo era yo. Entonces, una gran y cálida mano sujetó fuertemente mi muñeca y grité cuando sentí arder mi piel. La confusión me dominó y quise escapar de aquel agarre, pero cualquier lucha resultaba fútil, imposible.

Inmediatamente después de aquella breve pugna por obtener mi libertad, todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció. Aquella intensa luz me engulló de golpe, arrastrándome a un vórtice de recuerdos y sensaciones que alimentaron de nuevo mi mente con memorias y experiencias ya olvidadas.

Después de aquello, aquel torbellino de imágenes y emociones dio paso a la terrible y aplastante consciencia de la dura e indeseada esclavitud de la realidad.

—¡No! —me levanté de golpe, mis manos buscando asirse a lo primero que hallaron mientras mi pecho luchaba por recuperar el aliento perdido.

—¡Lyna! Tranquila, _lethallan._

Abrí los ojos de par en par y todo el tormento y la desolación del recuerdo volvieron a mí violentamente. Sentí ahogarme y tosí con brusquedad hasta lograr que mis pulmones se llenaran nuevamente de aire. Me hallaba desorientada, y sentía que habían arrancado, dolorosamente, una parte de mí.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —chillé mientras golpeaba el pecho de Tamlen con fuerza. La comprensión del momento se asentó en mi mente y, por un instante, no pude soportar la pena que se agolpaba en mi garganta y en mi agitado pecho.

Quería volver, quería quedarme en aquel lugar, con la oscuridad… en paz.

—¡ _Fenedhis,_ Lyna, calma! —me sujetó fuertemente las muñecas y grité de dolor al sentir sus dedos desgarrar parte de mi piel.

Me aparté de él rápidamente, asustada y dolorida, y observé mis manos en busca de la razón de aquel inesperado dolor.

—Pero qué… —mi corazón se detuvo al encontrar la lacerante e inexplicable llaga en una de mis muñecas. Varios dedos se marcaban a fuego en ella asemejándose a la marca que Maren, la cuidadora de Hallas del clan, solía hacerle en el lomo a las crías de ciervo recién nacidas. Sin embargo, aquella señal en mí, además de diferente en dibujo, se hallaba rojiza y en carne viva con diminutos pliegues de piel quemada que colgaban, recién rasgados, por el lugar donde Tamlen había presionado con fuerza sin intención.

—¡Dioses! —Tamlen me miraba estupefacto, sin comprender apenas lo que había sucedido. Sus dulces ojos azules, se clavaban en mí mientras detallaba mi expresión y observaba de reojo la inexplicable herida en mi muñeca.

—No… no sé… —logré balbucear. No recordaba nada en detalle. Sólo la oscuridad y la tranquilidad. Algo se removía en mi interior al intentar rememorar lo sucedido, produciéndome fuertes pinchazos de dolor en mis sienes y unas terribles ganas de arrojar.

–Dioses, la cabeza me va a estallar—solté un quejido e intenté levantarme, pero Tamlen me detuvo. Por más que intentase recordar con exactitud lo que había ocurrido, sólo lograba volver, una y otra vez, al momento en que ese espeso líquido corroía mis entrañas para extinguir mi consciencia al instante después. Únicamente recordaba la sensación de paz y las sombras, pero nada más.

—Debes descansar un poco más, sigues débil, _vhenan_. Por un momento, pensé que te perdía… dejaste… dejaste de respirar, Lyna. Intenta guardar reposo un rato, por favor…

Inhalé en profundidad y me recosté, rindiéndome finalmente a la debilidad y, al cerrar mis ojos durante un segundo, un extraño cosquilleo de intranquilidad atravesó mi vientre súbitamente, seguido inmediatamente después por una incomprensible angustia. Varias imágenes acudieron a mí, sin razón aparente; la visión de una tienda, la respiración agitada y el olor a tierra inundaron mis sentidos, y abrí los ojos a continuación dando un salto sobre la camilla, alarmando así a mi compañero que ya me creía inconsciente.

—¡Algo se acerca! —advertí nerviosa sin saber muy bien a qué me refería. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, similar a cuando me dispongo a atacar, con mis instintos completamente a flor de piel. Mis manos buscaron mis dagas pero las vainas se hallaban vacías y ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡¿Lyna?! —sin previo aviso, el rostro del joven guarda hizo su aparición en la tienda y, a pesar de mi sorpresa inicial, no pude evitar sentir una chispa de alegría al verle. Sus ojos dorados y aquellas suaves pecas, se iluminaron cuando le devolví la mirada.

—Oh… estás bien. Sabía que habías sobrevivido pero… intuí que algo malo te había ocurrido —el joven se acercó a nosotros y sonrió débilmente mientras miraba de reojo a Tamlen.

— _Shem_ , te he dicho que te largues de aquí. No eres bienvenido —espetó molesto Tamlen. Las orejas del elfo se encendieron y su cuerpo bloqueó el paso del guarda evitando que llegase hasta mí.

El humano retrocedió y me volvió a dirigir una mirada nerviosa, pero no insistió. Cuando se dispuso a salir de la tienda con cierto aire derrotado, recordé la inminente misión que se avecinaba y lo ajeno que Tamlen era a los innumerables detalles de la situación.

–¡No, espera! —exclamé. Alistair detuvo su avance, pero Tamlen rechistó enseguida.

— _Lethallin_ , necesito hablar con él… a solas, por favor.

—Pero…

—Por favor. —insistí, colocándole una mano en el hombro y mirándole directamente a los ojos a modo de súplica.

Tamlen me devolvió la mirada, con ese típico mohín de disgusto que solía llevar cuando le contradecían o cuando había un _shemlen_ alrededor. No obstante y a pesar de su reserva inicial, me obedeció sin mayor réplica, cosa que agradecí por la poca energía que quedaba en mi cuerpo en aquel momento para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mantener el ritmo de mi respiración.

— _Ma serannas, lethallin._ Espérame junto a la hoguera. Hay cosas en marcha que debes conocer, pero primero he de hablar con el _shem_ —alcé la mano que tenía sobre su hombro y acaricié su rostro, tal como solía hacer siempre para darle seguridad. Él asintió con cierta reticencia y se marchó, no sin antes dedicarle una última y desconfiada mirada de soslayo al humano que se apartaba para dejarle paso.

—Disculpa mi interrupción. Yo sólo quería… —se apresuró a decir.

— _Shem_ —interrumpí de inmediato —¿Has hablado con Duncan como te supliqué? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para prepararnos? —la ansiedad me hizo presa e intenté levantarme pero perdí las fuerzas y tuve que ayudarme de Alistair para no caer al suelo.

—Cuidado, recuéstate. Todavía no estás bien —mis manos acudieron a su antebrazo para sujetarme y sentí sus enormes músculos tensarse para sostener mi peso. El contacto de mi piel sobre la suya, electrificó mi cuerpo y tragué saliva para buscar controlar el absurdo nerviosismo que había surgido en mí sin razón aparente. Culpé a la debilidad por ello, y negué ligeramente para evitar volver a recostarme.

—No puedo. Debo ir… debo —de nuevo mi mundo se sacudió, fundiéndose a negro un breve instante, y sentí perder el conocimiento.

En un raudo movimiento, el humano me sostuvo por la nuca y los hombros y me obligó a sentarme en la desvencijada camilla, apoyándome lentamente, mientras sus ásperos dedos de guerrero rozaban delicadamente la piel de mi cuello.

Me estremecí con aquel gesto y no opuse resistencia. Me dejé caer y agradecí el reposo de inmediato. Solté un suspiro aunque supongo que con demasiada intensidad pues tuve que recuperar el aire al segundo después.

—Así es. Despacio, no te fuerces. —dijo con suavidad mientras clavaba sus reactivas pupilas sobre mí y me obligaba a recostarme sobre el roído lecho —Date unos minutos más. La Iniciación debilita en exceso y son necesarias varias horas para recuperarte. Es más, me extraña que estés tan despierta. Tu amigo tuvo que tomarse dos elíxires de vigor para que pudiéramos lograr comprender la ristra de insultos gratuitos que nos profería. ¡Menudo carácter tiene! Y yo que pensaba que Duncan era el gruñón del grupo —me miró nuevamente a los ojos y sonrió, deslizando después sus cálidas manos sobre mis brazos hasta apartarlas de mí con timidez.

Ese comentario sobre Tamlen me hizo especial gracia y es que el _shemlen_ tenía razón. Mi amigo siempre había tenido un carácter fuerte, a pesar de su jovialidad y dulzura para conmigo, pero albergaba un buen corazón. Sin embargo, esa bondad se veía nublada cuando se veía en compañía de humanos. En esos casos, él era inmisericorde y sentía un profundo desprecio hacia ellos. Un odio que yo no compartía y que a él siempre le molestó. Mi admiración por los _shems_ , era una de las cosas que más nos separaba y, a pesar de todo el cariño que nos profesábamos, yo sabía que esa era una barrera insalvable entre nosotros.

—Oh, bueno. No le hagas caso. Él detesta todo aquello que sea _shem_. Lo raro es que, a estas alturas, no te haya envenenado o clavado una saeta. Pero ¡eh! Aún está a tiempo. —sonreí y él pareció relajarse con ese gesto, su expresión se tornó burlona y agradecí aquel cambio.

—Puedo probar a ponerme un vestido con flecos y flores en el pelo si eso ayuda a que pueda comerme el desayuno sin que peligre mi vida ¿Crees que así le gustaré más? Puede que incluso decida cortejarme. Los flecos suelen quedarme muy bien…

Tan sólo imaginármelo en esa guisa, me hizo reír con fuerza. Tuve que detener mi carcajada cuando vi que apenas podía respirar.

—Dioses, _shem_ , y yo que pensaba que eras aburrido.

Él liberó una pequeña risotada y se rascó la cabeza —Vivir bajo la atenta mirada de la Capilla, con todas esas hermanas en túnicas de colores y con expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro, puede ser toda una inspiración para la imaginación. Lo malo es cuando, hasta el buen humor, resulta un pecado mortal. Pero te acabas acostumbrando… supongo.

Ese comentario me pilló por sorpresa y no pude evitar comentar con esa cierta malicia más propia de Fenarel que mía.

—Vaya, así que te imaginabas cosas con las hermanas de túnicas coloridas y rostros arrepentidos ¿eh? —intenté incorporarme sobre la camilla y le miré con picardía. Sabía que había entendido mi comentario por el tono escarlata de sus mejillas.

El guarda abrió los ojos de par en par y quiso decir algo, pero el nerviosismo hizo mella en él y su boca apenas ofreció algunas pocas y desesperadas negativas.

Liberé otra carcajada después de ver la lucha del humano por aclarar, sin mucho éxito, lo que había querido decir y no pude evitar compadecerme de él.

En realidad, no me di cuenta de cuándo sucedió, pero hubo un momento en que bajé mi mirada y me percaté de que tenía mi mano sobre la suya y había entrelazado mis dedos con los de él.

Con cualquier otro compañero del clan, aquel gesto sería completamente natural, pero por el persistente tono rojizo en su rostro y orejas, y el ligero temblor en sus labios y dedos, comprendí que él no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de contacto y fue entonces cuando entendí que, todo aquello, podía ser inapropiado y malinterpretado.

—Oh, lo-lo siento —dije, apartando rápidamente la mano de la suya.

Alistair apartó la mirada de mí e intentó quitar importancia al asunto con un par más de balbuceos, pero logré cambiar de tema enseguida y así evitarle la carga de aquella imprudencia mía.

—Quería… quería hablar contigo, Alistair. Debemos hacer algo cuanto antes. —dije sin dilación. El clima entre ambos cambió inmediatamente después de aquella frase.

—¿A… qué te refieres? —me miró con desconfianza, sin comprender a lo que me refería. Tuve que aclarárselo para evitar malentendidos.

—Es importante que hables con Duncan, que le implores. A mí no me escucha y no sé qué hacer. Parece que… ambos estáis muy unidos ¿no es cierto? — él asintió, frunciendo el ceño entretanto me miraba con desconfianza, como temiendo la continuación de mi explicación.

—Él debe permitirme que sea yo quien le acompañe en la batalla, Alistair. No puede dejarnos en la retaguardia, al margen del combate frontal. Si esta lucha está perdida ¿por qué sacrificarse así? No lo comprendo… —volteé mi rostro y miré mis manos desnudas. Me sentía impotente, todo parecía superarme y no estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación. Había fuerzas que sobrepasaban mis posibilidades y mi determinación, y no soportaba la idea de perder a la única persona que había llegado a comprenderme a niveles que ni siquiera Fenarel o Tamlen habían logrado; sencillamente no podría resistirlo.

El guarda suspiró y me dio la espalda, alejándose de mí con un par de pasos. Su expresión cambió súbitamente por una de intensa seriedad que me costó comprender al principio.

—Sé que… sé que Duncan está enfermo y que no le queda mucho tiempo pero no debe morir así. No ahora... —No quería perderle y me daba igual que el joven guarda interpretase aquello como una súplica de mujer enamorada. Duncan era más que el hombre que me reclutó; era mi amigo, mi condena y salvación, alguien que había llegado a rozar mi corazón con la comprensión que tanta falta me hacía y no pensaba perderlo cuando acababa de encontrarlo.

—¿Le quieres? —la pregunta salió casi forzada de los labios del guarda y noté una ligera inflexión de tristeza en ella. No comprendía el objeto de su pregunta; para mí era obvio.

Suspiré y sonreí, aunque él no se percatase de ello —No más que tú, seguramente. Es mi amigo, Alistair, y me ha salvado la vida. Quiero devolverle el favor.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sólo eso. —confirmé, dejando que mi voz sonara suave.

—¿Y… lo de anoche? —sus dedos se cerraron en puños y noté la tensión en su cuerpo.

No comprendía la pregunta hasta que recordé la mirada del joven cuando anoche abandonaba furtivamente la tienda de Duncan. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que, quizá, él estuviera protegiendo a su maestro de más amenazas que las obvias.

—No tendría por qué darte explicaciones, s _hem_ , pero entiendo que te preocupe lo que ello pueda provocar en Duncan. Sólo te diré que era necesario y ambos lo deseábamos. No hay nada malo en ello ¿no crees?

En ese instante, el guarda se dio la vuelta y me miró con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Sus labios apretados en una fina línea que marcaban aún más el enfado en su joven rostro.

—¿Nada malo en ello? Es la primera vez que veo a Duncan comportarse de esa forma con alguien ¿No te das cuenta de que, quizás, él puede sentir algo más por ti?

—¿Algo más? ¿Te refieres a amor? ¡Oh, _shem_! No seas iluso —me reí, pensando que así aliviaría su preocupación pero, por desgracia, provocó el efecto contrario. Su rostro se encendió de ira y, por un instante, pensé que me gritaría.

—¿No has oído lo que te he dicho? Es la primera vez que observo ese comportamiento en él y créeme que ha tenido la oportunidad de caer en la tentación más de una vez con mujeres casi tan hermosas, pero nunca había sido capaz de mirarlas tan siquiera. Siempre había primado su responsabilidad como Guarda Comandante de los Grises de Ferelden, antes que sus deseos como hombre. Pero contigo todo ha sido distinto y… me preocupa. La forma en la que te mira… ¿Acaso crees que estará centrado en la batalla cuando sabe que puedes estar en peligro? ¿No ves lo que has podido ocasionar? ¡La nación entera depende, en gran medida, de lo que él haga, Lyna!

Comprendí aquello que me explicaba, y no se me escapó el velado halago, pero me era sumamente complicado entender qué tenía que ver todo eso con mi petición. De cualquier forma, si Duncan sentía algo más por mí, eso debería darle la determinación necesaria para querer sobrevivir y no lanzarse a una muerte segura, cosa que estaba a punto de hacer, o así él dejaba entrever.

— _Shem_ , creo que estás sacando las cosas de quicio. —Intervine, buscando calmar los nervios —Pero, en cualquier caso, eso ya no importa. Debemos evitar que Duncan se lance a la vanguardia sin el apoyo suficiente. Es una locura y necesito tu ayuda. No puedo hacerlo sola… —logré moverme al borde de la cama y me impulsé hacia arriba para levantarme. No deseaba hablar más de lo sucedido con Duncan la noche anterior pero era consciente de que, todo acto, conlleva una reacción y esperaba que el joven guarda estuviera equivocado. Por el bien de ambos y de la nación entera.

Justo cuando el humano quiso replicar, me adelanté para evitar más sermones —Tenemos poco tiempo, así que te recomiendo que hables con él cuanto antes. Yo intentaré recuperarme lo antes posible mientras preparo mis armas para la batalla. Supongo que, próximamente, seremos llamados para recibir órdenes, así que te aconsejo que te des prisa si quieres salvar a tu maestro. —sugerí en tono firme. No me gustaba que me reclamasen mis actos y menos si provenía de desconocidos.

El guarda me observó durante unos segundos sin decir nada, sus cejas juntas en señal de irritación. Decidí dar un paso hacia él para colocar mi mano sobre su hombro y así calmar un poco su enfado pero, al intentarlo, me sujetó la muñeca.

—En algo tienes razón, Duncan no puede estar solo. Alguno debería ir con él. —me soltó la mano y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose aún más de mí sin apartar su indignada mirada de mi rostro. —Haré lo que me dices, pero lo haré por él, no por ti. Te avisaré con cualquier novedad, pero no esperes que ceda por mi súplica. Él hará cualquier cosa por protegerte, incluso morir y eso… eso deberías haberlo evitado. Ahora puede que sea demasiado tarde. —de nuevo la tristeza pareció apoderarse de él pero no dijo nada más.

El joven se dio media vuelta, y antes de que pudiera contestarle, abandonó la tienda dando grandes y pesadas zancadas, como cuando algún niño del clan era reprendido y se mostraba irracionalmente iracundo.

Suspiré, encontrándome aun más cansada. Dejé mi cuerpo caer sobre la camilla, ésta crujiendo peligrosamente con aquel acto, pero no me importó. Parpadeé pesadamente e inhalé aire profundamente. Debía evitar malgastar energías en algo tan trivial como una discusión con un humano, así que decidí reposar brevemente antes de concentrarme en prepararme para la batalla. Me quedaba el consuelo de saber que el guarda hablaría con Duncan para intentar hacerle entrar en razón antes de marchar, pero algo en mis entrañas me decía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Quedaba aún mucha jornada por delante y no veía el fin de aquel agotamiento. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de enfrentarme a tanto desgaste de pensamientos que, como olas enfurecidas, acudían a mi mente para atormentarme. Deseaba que Duncan sobreviviese, pero no deseaba que sus sentimientos por mí, acabaran indirectamente con su vida. Tan sólo esperaba que lo que el joven guarda había dicho, no fuera cierto pues, si así era, sabía que ya nada de lo que yo hiciera o dijera, harían posible acompañar a Duncan en la vanguardia, y eso me atormentaba de sobremanera.

Cerré los ojos y, finalmente, me dejé llevar por el Más Allá. El Velo se abrió ante mí, tan simple y ligero como cuando el aire se cuela por una suave cortina de algodón, y traspasé la barrera hasta hallarme, nuevamente, en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Sin embargo, esta vez, algo había cambiado.

La penumbra que me rodeaba era más profunda y estaba colmado de horrores y temores que nunca antes había presenciado y fue entonces cuando supe que, mi vida, ya no volvería a ser igual ni en aquel mundo onírico.

* * *

 **Shem/shemlen:** rápido/niños rápidos. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos.

 **Vhenan:** corazón.

 **Lethallin:** término élfico de cariño dirigido hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término élfico de cariño dirigido hacia una mujer.

 **Fenedhis:** Maldición.


	4. C2 - Resistencia

**¡Siguiente parte del "experimento"!**

 **No estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo, pero bueno. Llevo unas semanas en las que mi inspiración es nula y no sé exponer las ideas con una buena narración, pero bueno. Se ha hecho el intento.**

 **El resto de personajes (Puede que excepto Loghain) serán escritos en tercera persona aunque esto siempre puede llegar a ser susceptible de cambio.**

 **Veamos si soy capaz de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez ¡Deseadme suerte!**

 **Aquí, Alistair, Duncan y Tamlen nos cuentan un poco lo que sucede después de la Iniciación.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Gracias mil!**

 **Un abrazo**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Resistencia -**

 _"La resistencia de una cadena, se mide por su eslabón más débil"_

* * *

 **Pérdidas y victorias**.

En su Iniciación sólo murió un recluta, pero había sido horrible. Sin embargo, aunque pensaba que aquella ocasión era insuperable, se había equivocado.

Ver a Daveth agonizar de esa forma mientras sus uñas desgarraban trozos de piel de su garganta, era una visión que estaba seguro le daría pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

La muerte de Ser Jory, aunque no a manos de la corrupción de sangre de engendro, tampoco fue agradable. La mirada de comprensión de la traición en su rostro, jamás se le olvidaría. No apoyaba la decisión de Duncan de acabar con su vida, pero el caballero no le dejó otra opción.

Cuando llegó el turno de Lyna se temió lo peor. El joven y bello rostro de la elfa se retorcía de dolor mientras su cuerpo se derrumbaba entre gritos y estertores. Tuvo que sujetarle la cabeza para evitar que se hiciera daño al caer, mientras Duncan buscaba la manera de mantenerla sobre su regazo lo más cómoda posible. La joven se sacudía bruscamente sobre él, su cuerpo luchando por asimilar la ponzoña de engendro y magia que ahora alimentaba la sangre que corría por sus venas.

A pesar de aquella violenta escena, su delicado cuerpo, aunque en apariencia frágil, logró soportar el veneno de monstruo, engrosando así las delgadas filas de los Guardas Grises de Ferelden. Sin embargo, tanto Duncan como él se mantuvieron unos instantes expectantes ya que la respiración de la joven era considerablemente más débil de lo habitual. En silencio, temían que aquel oscuro líquido pudiera llevarla, finalmente, junto al Hacedor o, en este caso, junto a sus Dioses, fuesen los que fuesen.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el pálido rostro de Lyna perdía aún más su color y sus labios se opacaron cuando su cuerpo aceptó aquella hiel, no sin antes luchar intensamente por dominarla.

—Hay que vigilarla de cerca, Alistair. Su compañero se halla estable pero ella parece estar mostrando algunos efectos secundarios. Llévalos a la tienda mientras yo preparo el breve funeral de aquellos que hemos perdido.

Alistair asintió en silencio y se puso en marcha. Aunque aún no había entrado en términos con lo que había sucedido con Lyna, no podía seguir igual de enfadado con Duncan. No después de ver el dolor ácido reflejado en su rostro ni la latente preocupación por la joven. Sabía que, de entre todos los hombres que había conocido, él era el justo merecedor de ese instante de paz entre tanta guerra, no obstante, eso no quería decir que aprobase lo ocurrido. En realidad, le preocupaba que Duncan estuviera más distraído de la cuenta por ello aunque, en su fuero interno, sabía que esa no era la única razón.

El primero en llevar fue a Tamlen. El elfo murmuraba palabras ininteligibles y cuando lo dejó con cuidado sobre la camilla, éste se debatió en sueños recordándole así su primera pesadilla después del ritual.

Había sido horrible y, de alguna forma, lo seguía siendo cada vez que soñaba. Pero aquella primera vez fue aterradora. Aún recordaba el temblor de sus manos y la agitación de su desbocado corazón mientras el sabor a bilis en su boca le transportaba al momento en que, por primera vez, ingeriría aquel pestilente brebaje que le uniría por siempre a la orden.

Sin embargo, lo peor, sin duda, eran las oscuras e intensas pesadillas. El insomnio solía ser una constante ahora, su aguante de Guardia Gris le permitía soportar el exceso de falta de descanso sin volverse loco en el proceso. Y es que soñar con un archidemonio que acecha mientras devora con ansia los cuerpos agonizantes de guerreros, no era una bonita estampa precisamente, como tampoco lo eran los chillidos de agonía de cuerpos desmembrados que eran arrastrados a las profundidades, mientras dejaban a su paso rastros de vísceras y sangre coagulada.

Sí. En cierta forma, compadecía al elfo.

Después de abandonar la tienda absorto en sus pensamientos, regresó a por Lyna. Al llegar, observó que Duncan había cargado con el cuerpo de la joven hasta un banco de piedra y se hallaba acariciando tímidamente la comisura del cabello de la elfa mientras sujetaba su cabeza delicadamente sobre su regazo, en clara señal de preocupación y afecto.

Aquella visión le inquietó y tuvo que ahogar un resuello para no sobresaltar a su mentor. Sin embargo, éste se dio cuenta de su intensa mirada sobre él de inmediato.

—Cuida que esté abrigada. Sus labios y manos están helados… se encuentra muy débil.

El guarda se levantó del banco con la elfa y la depositó sobre sus brazos, Alistair sintiendo apenas resistencia al sujetarla. Era casi tan liviana como un fino costal de plumas de ganso, pero algo menos mullida y más inquieta.

Mientras observaba el delicado rostro de la joven, se preguntó cómo sabría Duncan de la temperatura de aquellos labios, pero esa duda se aclaró al instante cuando su mentor depositó un suave beso en ellos.

Otro inexplicable pinchazo recorrió su abdomen y tragó saliva para aclararse la voz antes de hablar.

—Descuida. Vuelvo en breve. —se puso en marcha hasta la tienda de nuevo, intentando no pensar en la inesperada mercancía que tenía a su cargo.

Por el camino, los párpados de la joven se movían inquietos, sus ahora oscuros labios, temblaban dejando entrever las níveas perlas de sus dientes. Estuvo tentado a rozar su boca con la yema de sus dedos, aprovechando la inconsciencia de la joven, pero le pareció terriblemente inapropiado, así que sólo se entretuvo con el pensamiento, cuidando de no imaginarse más cosas de las que eran prudentes en ese momento.

Un pequeño temblor del cuerpo de la elfa casi le hace trastabillar. A pesar de su ligereza, aquella anatomía era puro nervio tonificado. El movimiento inesperado le sobresaltó y tuvo que acercársela más hacia su pecho, logrando así finalmente calmar la agitación de la joven. La pausada e interrumpida respiración de Lyna, se sentía más cerca ahora. Los débiles latidos de su corazón, contrastaban notablemente con la violencia de los suyos. La febril piel de aquella tatuada frente, rozaba la suya de su cuello y tuvo que tragar saliva para pasar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

No podía evitarlo; estar cerca de ella, en cualquier circunstancia, lo alteraba de sobremanera. Era una sensación extraña, nueva y, al mismo tiempo, embriagadora, aunque él no podía permitirse caer en esa tentación, bien por costumbre ya o por miedo al rechazo, pero consideraba que distaba de ser apropiado teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos y el futuro próximo. Era joven e inexperto, sí, pero nunca había sido de los que se lanzan sin pensar primero en las consecuencias, excepto, claro está, en contadas ocasiones cuando el impulso es mayor que la razón.

Llegó finalmente a la tienda donde Tamlen seguía debatiéndose en sueños, y depositó a la joven lentamente sobre su correspondiente camilla.

—Resiste, Lyna. —susurró mientras apartaba un dorado mechón de cabello de la comisura de sus labios.

Durante un instante, pensó en rozar su rostro con sus dedos pero temía que, justo entonces, ella despertase. Considerando su terrible suerte, y más con las mujeres, sabía que era muy factible así que decidió no arriesgarse y esperar a que pudiera hacerlo cuando los acontecimientos estuvieran a su favor.

— _Quizás… en otra oportunidad._ — se dijo, y la arropó hasta la barbilla tal y como había prometido.

Abandonó aquella tienda en silencio, su mente girando en un torbellino de pensamientos y sensaciones, cada cual más dispar y contradictorio. Aprovechó el camino de vuelta para despejarse y centrarse en lo que estaba por venir, que era suficientemente importante como para mantenerle distraído.

Al llegar de nuevo al templo en ruinas, observó la figura de Duncan al pie de una pira de madera que albergaba los cuerpos de los dos reclutas. El guarda le sintió llegar y no se volteó para observarle, sólo le indicó con la mano un lugar cerca de él para proceder con la despedida.

El vínculo que solía haber entre los guardas siempre iba más allá de los sentidos y la consciencia. Parecía que la sangre de engendro no sólo creaba conexiones con los monstruos, sino también con sus propios hermanos. No era raro que, en ocasiones, incluso compartiesen pesadillas y visiones. Sin embargo, él no llevaba tanto tiempo en la orden como para contar demasiadas anécdotas al respecto. Se preguntaba si, en algún momento, llegaría a ser capaz de sentir esa misma conexión con alguno de sus nuevos compañeros de orden.

Se situó al lado de Duncan sin que sus ojos abandonasen la pira funeraria y le ofreció la antorcha que previamente había recogido de un pilar de camino al templo. Su mentor la aceptó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y encendió la hoguera donde yacían los cuerpos descubiertos de los dos jóvenes reclutas.

Alistair observó, con cierto horror, la blanquecina tráquea de Daveth a través de los hilos de carne y piel que aún colgaban de su cuello y se estremeció ante aquella visión. Su instinto le hizo cerrar brevemente los ojos cuando presenció el chisporroteo de los colgajos de carne al quemarse y reducirse a cenizas humeantes con las violentas llamas de aquel fuego, pero se obligó a abrir los párpados de nuevo; debía ser fuerte, por él, por Duncan, por… Lyna. Si algo así le afectaba de esa forma ¿cómo sería capaz de soportar situaciones aún peores? La guerra había comenzado y comprendió que, en algún momento próximo como Guarda Gris, tendría que volver a ser testigo de eventos de esa naturaleza, e incluso aún más cruentos si todo lo que se decía de los engendros tenebrosos era verdad.

Durante la oración a los caídos que, recordaba, correspondía con algún verso del Cántico de los Juicios cuyas estrofas estaban cargadas de suaves melodías y profundidad, observó a su mentor mientras éste entonaba, emocionado, los himnos junto a él. Su rostro, aunque normalmente se hallase cubierto por esa tan habitual máscara de formalidad, reflejaba ahora un dolor que jamás había visto en aquel semblante con anterioridad. Las azafranadas llamas otorgaban aún más brillo a aquella mirada húmeda y congestionada.

Su mano acudió al hombro de su mentor y éste suspiró.

—Cada pérdida, se hace más pesada.

—Pero no todo son pérdidas, Duncan. Tenemos dos nuevos guardas en Ferelden y debemos dar gracias al Hacedor por ello.

Una débil mueca que semejaba una sonrisa se dibujó en su pardo rostro.

—No sé hasta qué punto se puede considerar esto una victoria… —su temblorosa voz apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que Alistair se diera cuenta de que había más ahí de lo que el guarda dejaba entrever.

Las llamas consumieron los cuerpos como bestias hambrientas en pleno festín sin ley. El crujir de la madera se confundía con el de los huesos y, para cuando todo hubo terminado, Duncan se hallaba de camino a la tienda del Rey mientras él atravesaba el campamento de camino a dónde se hallaban los nuevos guardas.

Algo ajeno a él vibraba dentro de su pecho; una intranquilidad que le impedía respirar, tan intensa e inexplicable que apenas tuvo tiempo de analizar.

No sabía por qué, pero intuía que algo no iba bien.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Sin vuelta atrás.**

Después del funeral, cuando finalmente no quedaron más que grises y polvorientos restos humeantes donde antes yacían dos fuertes guerreros, Duncan encomendó a Alistair el cuidado de los compañeros supervivientes para así velar por ellos hasta que recobrasen definitivamente la consciencia. Se sentía especialmente intranquilo por Lyna, pero confiaba en la fortaleza de la joven para superar tal trance.

De lo que no estaba seguro del todo era de si, alguna vez, podría perdonarse a sí mismo por haber corrompido aquella joven alma.

La sangre de engendro no sólo significaba una sentencia de muerte a medio o largo plazo, sino una absoluta transformación desde las más profundas raíces del ser. La esencia, de alguna forma, se conservaba, pero podía repercutir intensamente en la persona que ingería tal ponzoña hasta el punto de transformar sus ideales en algo más volátil e inestable.

Ahora Lyna tendría una razón más para odiarle, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Apagó las últimas ascuas del fuego de la pira funeraria y recogió las cenizas. Quería honrar a los caídos esparciendo sus finos restos por el terreno que se convertiría, próximamente, en tapiz para un evento de leyenda, tal y como gustaba al Rey mencionar, aunque él no encontrase aquello digno de entusiasmo.

Antes de partir hacia la tienda del Rey, envió un mensaje con el resultado del Ritual a Loghain. Sabía que el comandante deseaba saber cuántos habían sobrevivido. Sin embargo, no especificó deliberadamente quiénes eran los supervivientes. Estaba seguro que eso levantaría algún que otro dolor de cabeza al general, que solicitaría su presencia en cuanto se diera la ocasión. De igual forma tendría que acudir de nuevo ante él una vez hubiera alguna novedad en la decisión del regente, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para devolverle alguna ofensa.

Cruzó el campamento mientras su mente se desviaba, una y otra vez, hacia el recuerdo del pálido rostro de Lyna, y el recorrido terminó justo cuando un guardia detuvo su avance bruscamente.

—¡Deteneos! ¡No podéis pasar sin más a las estancias del rey! —el guardia se apostó delante de Duncan y éste le observó con cautela.

—Me temo que es urgente que hable con el Rey. Hay cuestiones de máxima prioridad que necesitan tratarse. —ofreció en tono formal al tiempo que buscaba concentrarse en la tarea.

—Un momento.

El guardia se acercó a la entrada de la carpa de rey e introdujo la cabeza por la cortina. A los pocos segundos, el soldado le hizo una señal a Duncan para que pasase.

—Majestad, perdonad la… —ante la estampa, palideció. La tienda se hallaba ennegrecida y parte del mobiliario se encontraba cubierto por un hollín oscuro que olía, entre otras cosas, a licor.

—Pasad, Duncan, no os quedéis ahí. —El regente se hallaba anclando la hombrera de su armadura dorada, y le dirigió una inusual mueca de desagrado al verle —Veo que os habéis quedado sin habla. He de suponer que sabéis lo acontecido aquí, ¿no es cierto? —el rey se acercó a él mientras terminaba de ponerse la última pieza de su armazón.

Duncan no sabía qué contestar. Si decía que sí, sería ofensivo pues no había tomado medidas en el asunto, pero si decía que no, entonces demostraba una negligencia en la supervisión de los reclutas a su cargo.

El rey pareció comprender su expresión pues continuó sin mucha insistencia en el asunto —Supongo que no habéis venido a presentar vuestras disculpas y comprendo que… esa joven sea de interés para vos, así que decidme ¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita?

Era evidente que, aquel incidente, había afectado incluso su relación con el rey, cuando éste normalmente se encontraba eufórico ante la idea de estar en presencia de un Guarda Gris, especialmente ante él.

Sin quererlo, parecía que Lyna había complicado aún más la posibilidad de supervivencia del regente y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber sido más estricto con ella cuando pudo.

—Su majestad, quería hablar con vos antes de coordinar el ataque. —dijo, carraspeando antes de continuar —Me temo que hay ciertas… consideraciones que hemos pasado por alto.

—Explicaos, Duncan. No tengo tiempo para acertijos. —el joven regente se acercó al escritorio y bebió un gran sorbo de lo que parecía vino especiado.

—Como sabréis, majestad, los Guardas grises podemos sentir a la horda y mis instintos me hacen intuir que, lo que se avecina, es más terrible de lo que creemos.

—¿En qué os basáis para ello? —el rey parecía interesado, así que Duncan continuó esperanzado.

—En mis sospechas y sensaciones. Los sueños han ido en aumento y la corrupción en la sangre habla más alto que nunca. —mintió. En realidad, aquellos sueños, eran debidos al efecto de la Llamada sobre su cuerpo, pero aquello no tenía por qué desvelárselo al regente.

Cailan pareció sopesar un momento la explicación y se rascó la barbilla antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué proponéis, Duncan?

—Mi recomendación, su majestad, es esperar a las tropas de vuestro tío, o a los refuerzos de Orlais. Necesitamos más efectivos y más tiempo. —se acercó al joven rey y le miró suplicante. Necesitaba convencerle de alguna forma o, tanto él como el monarca, acabarían siendo pasto de animales carroñeros.

—¡Imposible! Tardarían al menos varios días en llegar. No es viable. La batalla ha de llevarse a cabo hoy; no es negociable.

— Pero, su majestad, la horda…

—Duncan, la decisión está tomada. Con una horda más grande o sin ella, hoy acabaremos con esto. —el rey se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. —Ten fe, amigo mío. El Hacedor está con nosotros. —sonrió y a Duncan el sabor amargo del fracaso le arrugó los labios.

Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. Conocía la obstinación del rey lo suficientemente bien como para saber que insistir con lo mismo no valdría de nada, salvo para ocasionarle un insistente dolor de cabeza.

—Majestad, al menos desistid de ir en la vanguardia. Es demasiado peligroso para vos. El comandante Loghain está…

—El comandante ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, Duncan. Además, cuento con un gran guerrero a mi lado, pues vos me acompañaréis ¿o me equivoco? —interrumpió el rey que, no ajeno a lo que implicaban sus palabras para Duncan, le miró fijamente sin apartar la diplomática sonrisa de su joven rostro.

Duncan observó con detenimiento el gesto y liberó aire lentamente preparándose para su propia sentencia final.

—No, su majestad. Ahí estaré. —ya no había vuelta atrás, y ni siquiera la sensación de resistencia ante tan injusta petición pudo darle las fuerzas necesarias para replicar. El rey iría a la guerra y no podía abandonarlo a su suerte aunque aquello significase no volver a ver a Lyna jamás.

—¡Perfecto! Pues entonces no se hable más. Apenas vuestros nuevos hermanos juramentados se encuentren dispuestos, avisad al comandante. Estaré esperándoos a todos en la mesa de guerra. Debemos concluir los preparativos ¡Hoy es un gran día, Duncan! ¡El Hacedor y su novia nos sonríen! —como si no acabase de sentenciarle a una muerte segura, el rey acompañó a Duncan hasta la salida, mientras le despedía con gentileza y cerraba tras de sí la cortina de la entrada de la tienda.

La sensación de hundimiento se acrecentaba con cada paso que daba hasta el campamento de los guardas. Con un nudo en la garganta, se armó de valor antes de irrumpir en la tienda donde reposaban los recién conversos. Su mente daba vueltas en torno a las implicaciones de llevarse a cabo aquel insensato plan y tuvo que buscar la forma de entretener sus preocupaciones si quería dar la sensación de control y estabilidad que tanta falta hacía demostrar entre sus hermanos de orden.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de entrar a la tienda para así someter sus inquietudes, aunque esperaba que los insultos del elfo distrajeran a Alistair lo suficiente como para ocultar su angustia un poco más.

Debía ser sincero pero, sobre todo, debía ser fuerte; por él, por Alistair, por… Lyna.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Fuera de Control.**

— _Ma halani, da'len. Tel ghilas. Vir sumeil_.

Las grandes alas del ser se extendían sobre su cabeza, como enormes sábanas de hilo rojo que, traslúcidas, dejaban atravesar parte de la luz esmeralda que inundaba aquel desconocido lugar. A pesar de lo feroz de sus fauces y la intensa mirada de la bestia, Tamlen no sentía temor alguno. Aquel monstruo observaba desde lo alto sin suponer una verdadera amenaza, tan sólo dejando evidencia de su poder como si fuera una ofrenda que le otorgaba, señal inequívoca de que únicamente buscaba su contemplación.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? —gritó confuso mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos ante el brillo intenso del ambiente.

Delante de él, un torbellino de fuego y viento engulló súbitamente a la bestia y Tamlen tuvo que protegerse de las llamas que amenazaban con alimentarse de él también.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el ser alado había desaparecido y, en su lugar, la silueta de una mujer _shemlen_ hacía su presencia ataviada con ropajes más semejantes a una armadura de cuero dalishana que a una habitual vestimenta humana.

—¡Aléjate, bruja! —gruñó entretanto buscaba frenéticamente sus armas, fracasando estrepitosamente en su intento.

Una estruendosa carcajada resonó por los rincones de aquel lúgubre y, al mismo tiempo, reluciente lugar.

—Oh, me han llamado cosas peores, joven, pero no has de temer. No he venido a hacerte daño. —la mujer de cabello blanquecino se acercó lentamente a él, y Tamlen retrocedió instintivamente, protegiéndose con las manos en posición de combate.

Otra risotada salió de la garganta de aquella _shemlen_ , reverberando a su alrededor como un sombrío eco. La observó confuso mientras relajaba un poco su estancia defensiva, y entornó los ojos para fijar aún más su mirada sobre aquel extraño rostro.

—No sé quién eres, pero quiero que me devuelvas al lugar del que provengo, bruja. —increpó, mirando a sus alrededores mientras intentaba buscar una salida de aquel extraño lugar.

La mujer cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y le miró con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Creo que serás de mucha ayuda, muchacho. Me gusta tu fuego. Me recuerda a alguien que una vez conocí… —la melancolía en la voz de la humana llamó especialmente su atención, y al observar el refulgir del intenso color dorado de sus ojos, comprendió que aquel semblante no le era del todo desconocido.

—¿Te conozco? Me… me recuerdas a alguien…

—Chico listo. —Sonrió —Me conoces, pero ignoras mi naturaleza. Tu gente habla de mí con cierto temor disfrazado de solícito respeto. Aunque no les culpo por ello. —la mujer se acercó a él y colocó una enguantada mano sobre su hombro.

El tacto y la presión de sus dedos, electrificó su cuerpo y una oleada de imágenes acudieron a su mente, como cuando el ánfora vierte el fresco líquido sobre el altar de oración del templo de Brecilia, desbordando cualquier límite físico que hubiera en su destino. De esa misma forma es como aquella magia inundaba su consciencia, con sensaciones y recuerdos que no creía haber vivido, pero que ahora formaban parte de él, tanto, como sus propias memorias.

La fuerza de aquellas visiones le hizo retroceder rápidamente. Su cuerpo, como impulsado por un poder sobrenatural que quisiera introducirse en él, terminó por caer de espaldas mientras sus codos buscaban apoyo para levantar la mirada y así observar, horrorizado, el rostro de aquella mujer que comenzaba a distorsionarse con las diferentes imágenes que aún sobrevolaban su razón.

—¡Tú! No… no puede ser… —murmuró, mientras sentía el fuego de la comprensión ahogarle desde el interior de su agitado pecho.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa y clavó su mirada en sus pupilas, las llamas de aquellos ojos devoraban su interior con violencia, casi rasgando físicamente sus entrañas desde dentro.

—Esta guerra no es tuya para combatirla, Tamlen. La que has de librar te espera al otro lado del amor, del pasado… de tus recuerdos. Si continúas por este camino, me temo que no llegarás a ser relevante para el tejido del tiempo y la historia, _da'len_. Tu nombre, así como tu alma se perderán por el sendero profano de un mundo sin magia ni luz. La decisión es tuya…

Tamlen luchaba por encontrar las palabras a aquella revelación, sus manos buscando algo en el suelo a lo que asirse para sentir la seguridad de lo firme, pero fue vana su esperanza.

El rostro pálido de la bruja se retorció en una mueca de clara vanidad y satisfacción.

—Ahora, despierta.

Tamlen se levantó violentamente de su camastro sintiendo, al instante, dos fuertes manos que sujetaban su pecho con firmeza. Su corazón desbocado y su respiración tan entrecortada que apenas encontraba el ritmo para recuperar el aliento.

–Tranquilo. Ya ha pasado. Estás a salvo. —la suave voz del joven guarda humano calmó brevemente sus latidos, pero el sabor amargo del veneno de monstruo se le revolvió en la boca y tuvo que escupir varias veces para quitarse la hiel de la lengua y así evitar arrojar sobre sí mismo.

—No me toques ¡Aparta! —dijo agitadamente mientras luchaba por llenar nuevamente sus pulmones de aire.

—Te recomiendo que sigas recostado. Estás muy débil.

—He dicho que no me toques, _shem_ imbécil. —quiso levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó bruscamente sobre la camilla, ésta crujiendo peligrosamente con aquel movimiento.

—Tómate esto al menos, te sentará bien. —el humano alargó un vial con un líquido amarillento en él, y Tamlen lo rechazó de un manotazo haciendo que el envase se rompiera en el acto contra el suelo. No confiaba en los humanos y menos en uno que observaba con insistencia a su amiga desde que habían llegado al campamento.

—Bueno, tampoco es que fuéramos a necesitar este costoso y escaso brebaje para la batalla ni nada. Total, son sólo unos cuantos cientos de monstruos que hemos de matar, nada más. Pan comido. —el joven recogía los trozos de cristal del suelo mientras le miraba de reojo, con esa mueca de superioridad que parecían tener todos y cada uno de los _shemlen_.

Tamlen volteó su rostro para mirar a sus alrededores y así despejar su visión, y observó el cuerpo inerte de su amiga.

—¡Lyna! —gritó mientras se tambaleaba buscando la estabilidad necesaria para levantarse y correr hacia ella.

—Tu amiga está bien. Sólo está inconsciente. —dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a ella y situaba un par de dedos cerca de su nariz para sentir su respiración.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho? ¡No la toques! —vociferó desesperado mientras luchaba contra su propia debilidad.

—Tranquilo. Nadie la ha tocado. Sólo ha bebido lo mismo que tú y ahora se encuentra durmiendo. Espero que se levante con mejor humor que tú, si no, seremos un grupo de hombres armados muy colorido. Quizá podamos matar a las bestias con tu furioso discurso 'espanta-humanos' en vez de con nuestras espadas. Creo que Loghain podría llegar a considerarlo. Eso sí, con el humor que os gastáis los dos, no sé si finalmente la batalla terminaría antes de empezar, con nuestro general asesinado a manos de un elfo de bosque. —el joven rio jocosamente, encantado consigo mismo, y se acercó a él para extenderle un trozo de tela y así secar su frente.

—¿Por qué hablas tanto, _shem_? ¡Cállate! —no aguantaba su cháchara y su malestar iba en peligroso aumento.

Tamlen dio un salto para incorporarse pero el humano se le impidió.

—¡No me toques, imbécil! —gritó de nuevo, exasperado.

—Si dejo que te levantes ahora, posiblemente termines reventándote el cráneo cayendo sobre cualquier piedra que encuentres por el camino. Es mejor que te tomes esto y descanses un poco más. —el humano le volvió a ofrecer otro vial de ese espeso líquido ámbar pero, antes de que Tamlen pudiera arrojarlo al suelo, el guarda lo apartó, ofreciéndole mientras esa habitual sonrisa socarrona al tiempo que sujetaba firmemente sus muñecas.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame! —gritaba mientras buscaba zafarse del fuerte agarre del humano.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —una voz grave hizo su presencia en la estancia inesperadamente, mientras él y el humano luchaban por conseguir su objetivo.

—Nada. Es el nuevo, que no quiere tomarse el elíxir de vigor para reponerse ni descansar. —el muchacho miró suplicante a su mentor y después a él, frunciendo el ceño entretanto.

El hombre de tez morena se acercó a Tamlen y éste tuvo que luchar con más fuerza para evitar su sujeción. Detestaba a los humanos pero, sobre todo, detestaba sentirse impotente.

—Dejadme en paz. Quiero ver a Lyna.

—Tamlen, haz lo que te dice Alistair. Necesitamos que te recuperes antes. Luego podrás ver a Lyna. Ella querría verte bien para cuando despertase, ¿no crees? —el rostro del humano se contrajo ligeramente en señal de evidente tristeza cuando miró de reojo a Lyna. Parecía algo contrariado por la situación y eso le generó aún más desconfianza.

—Tú qué sabrás lo que ella querría, s _hem_. Os creéis que sabéis todo pero no conocéis...

—¡Ya basta! —el joven guarda alzó repentinamente la voz y, de un rápido movimiento del que apenas se percató, le sujetó con un brazo y colocó el vial en sus labios, Tamlen abriéndolos en acto reflejo ingiriendo así el ácido líquido amarillento.

—Es por tu bien. Lo agradecerás. —dijo el humano barbudo mientras le dirigía una mirada de soslayo al joven guarda.

—Alistair, necesito hablar contigo. Te espero fuera.

El humano que le estaba asfixiando, relajó su agarre sobre él y finalmente pudo apartarlo de un fuerte empujón, tosiendo violentamente después para lograr recuperar el aliento que aquella intrusión le había arrebatado.

— _¡Fenedhis lasa, shem! ¡Fen'harel ma halam!_ —gruñó, su cabeza dando vueltas ahora por el intenso brebaje que corría por su organismo.

—¡Ves! No ha sido tan difícil. Tienes que relajarte. Ahora somos como hermanos, ¡Acostúmbrate! —la sorna de aquella frase le exasperó y se abalanzó sobre el humano que le esquivó mientras reía.

—¡Vete! No quiero que entres más aquí, _shem_. ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Fuera! —gritó hasta dolerle la garganta.

—Está bien, está bien. Tranquilo. —Ofreció el joven mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición —Ya me voy, pero intenta descansar, que aún queda día por delante. Debes preparar tu discurso para acabar con los monstruos, ¡No te olvides! —el humano salió de la tienda esquivando el tapón del vial que había usado previamente y que Tamlen lanzaba con rabia apenas contenida.

Cuando se hallaba cerca de cualquier humano, sus impulsos estaban fuera de control. El odio visceral que sentía por aquellos seres era equivalente al desprecio que los _shemlen_ mostraban cuando estaban ante él. Pero esa aversión tenía su origen en su niñez. Había presenciado demasiadas agresiones hacia su Pueblo a manos de los _shems_ , como para poder perdonarles por ello. Esas bestias eran las culpables de que su gente vagase como vulgares criminales y eso era algo que jamás olvidaría.

Como una invocación, el recuerdo detonó la experiencia de aquella pesadilla y todas las implicaciones de la inesperada y terrible revelación se mostraban ante él como cuando el bosque se abre ante el paso de la manada.

Nada parecía ya pertenecerle, ni siquiera el camino que tuvo que tomar por fuerza. Ahora el horizonte le era más lejano, aunque más brillante y esperanzador.

Quizá algún día aprendería a conciliar sus sentimientos con aquella nueva perspectiva. Pero por el momento… por el momento aquella pálida frente tatuada, enmarcada en finos mechones dorados, necesitaba de él, y sabía que no podía abandonarla.

* * *

 **Ma halani:** ayúdame

 **Da'len:** pequeño muchacho/niño.

 **Tel ghilas:** no te vayas.

 **Vir sumeil:** Estamos cerca.

 **Fenedhis lasa:** ¡maldición!

 **Shem/shemlen:** muchacho/niño rápido. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos.

 **Fen'Harel ma halam:** que el lobo terrible te acabe/mate.


	5. C3 - Indecisiones

**¡De nuevo, a la carga!**

 **Este capítulo algo más largo, pero es de esos de transición. Estoy temiendo el resto de capítulos por lo que va a suceder… espero atinar con las consecuencias de lo que se avecina.**

 **Espero que no os disguste.**

 **¡Gracias mil por continuar conmigo!**

 **Un abrazo**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Indecisiones -**

 _"Nuestras dudas son traidores que muchas veces nos hacen perder el bien que podríamos ganar si no temiéramos buscarlo." – William Shakespeare_

* * *

 **Conexión**.

Abandonó la tienda todavía entre carcajadas por el inesperado arranque del elfo. Al salir, observó en dirección a la hoguera donde, en teoría, Duncan estaría esperándole pero no advirtió rastro alguno de él. Miró a su alrededor para ver si, por algún casual, el guarda se encontraba en las cercanías y fue entonces cuando le vio entrar en la carpa de Loghain junto a uno de los guardaespaldas del comandante.

Al parecer, la conversación con su mentor tendría que esperar un poco más. Alistair sabía que él había estado reunido con Cailan y estaba ansioso por saber si existía alguna novedad que lograra poner fin al plan inicial del regente.

Confiaba en que así fuera pues, en caso contrario, no estaba seguro de poder encontrar solución alguna para salvar al guarda comandante.

—Duncan —suspiró llevándose una mano al cabello.

Sólo pensar en la posibilidad de perderle, le atormentaba. Duncan era lo más parecido a un padre para él y se podía decir que era la única persona que había considerado familia, después del Arl, claro estaba.

No quiso ahondar en aquella derrotista posibilidad por verse él después demasiado afectado para pensar con claridad, así que decidió entretener su mente con cuestiones más mundanas. Al fin y al cabo, huir del pensamiento negativo era su gran especialidad.

Quizás aquello era lo único realmente destacable que poseía, además de su torpeza para con las mujeres.

Desvió su mirada hacia la tienda de sus nuevos compañeros. Dentro, ambos dormían, sus organismos asimilando poco a poco la corrupción que, a partir de hoy, formaría parte de sus cuerpos por siempre. Poco podía hacer hasta que despertasen, así que decidió volver a su carpa para revisar que todo estuviera recogido y listo para marchar cuanto antes.

Él siempre viajaba ligero y aunque lo que se presentaba por delante no era una marcha precisamente, sino una batalla, debía llevar consigo todo aquello que poseía que, aunque no era mucho, le era muy querido. Lo más probable es que, si no lo hacía así, no podría volver a por ello más adelante. El combate se presentaba más complicado de lo esperado y le embargaba una extraña sensación de intranquilidad que no mermaba con el pasar de las horas.

Al entrar en su pequeña tienda, sus ojos se desviaron instintivamente al lecho. Un extraño calor surgió de repente, y la memoria de la noche anterior asaltó su consciencia.

 _—Los suaves y calientes pechos de la mujer sobre sus manos, la brusquedad de sus besos, su aliento a cerveza y pimienta, los fingidos gemidos que con tanto entusiasmo ella profería sin pudor mientras él introducía bruscamente sus dedos en su centro, tal como había oído decir que se debía hacer antes de todo lo demás—_

Todo aquello ahora parecía un mal sueño, pero era consciente de que había ocurrido de verdad. Daba gracias al Hacedor por haber estado lo suficientemente embriagado como para caer redondo sobre su jergón a los pocos segundos de aquel encuentro y así evitar cometer una locura mayor que, casi con total seguridad, se hubiera convertido, con el alba, en un terrible gran error.

Y es que él no era así. Siendo ahora consciente de ello, se encontraba terriblemente avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por las emociones hasta ese punto. Había reaccionado más como un chiquillo inconforme que como un hombre y debía ser consciente que, algo más que su orgullo, estaba en juego. Una cruenta guerra se gestaba y debía estar preparado para ser testigo de sucesos realmente significativos; el devaneo de la joven que le gustaba con su mentor y amigo, era un simple revés al que debería estar acostumbrado. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que una bella mujer prefería a otro antes que a él. Sin embargo, ahora debía esforzarse por no permitir que aquello le afectase más de la cuenta. El futuro de Thedas dependía, en gran parte, de lo que sucediese hoy en la batalla, así como el destino de Duncan. Debía concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, por mucho que ahora su mente decidiera, contra su voluntad, imaginarse un rostro tatuado en lugar del que tuvo anoche a su disposición.

—Vamos, Alistair. Esto es absurdo. —murmuró mientras recogía torpemente sus cosas de la tienda.

Antes de salir de ella, un sutil brillo por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Al voltear su rostro, a unos pocos pasos de él, yacía el puñal que, en un intento por fingir ser una figura paternal para él, el Arl le obsequió al partir de Risco Rojo. — _Por ti corre la sangre de Calenhad el Grande. Esa es tu verdadera herencia, muchacho. Hazle honor con cada decisión que tomes de ahora en adelante_ —Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Eamon le dirigió, antes de enviarle al monasterio de Bournshire donde pasaría su adolescencia entre cánticos, hermanas con túnicas y soledad.

Sujetó el puñal con fuerza, como si temiera su caída, y limpió la hoja con el protector de cuero de su armadura. La fina empuñadura engastada con detalles en piedras preciosas le sugería la certeza del aprecio de aquel noble, pero sabía que nunca había sido el suficiente como para mantenerle junto a él, a pesar de las quejas de su mujer.

El sabor agridulce de aquel recuerdo le atrajo nuevamente a la realidad. Guardó la delicada hoja en su zurrón, y abandonó finalmente la tienda, más ensimismado que cuando entró.

Una vez fuera y todavía algo distraído, Alistair miró en derredor para comprobar si había dejado pasar por alto cualquier detalle que pudiera ser de importancia. Fue entonces cuando recordó.

A lo lejos, las dos mochilas de Daveth y Ser Jory yacían juntas recostadas sobre el tronco donde, horas antes, sus dueños desayunaban expectantes. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó con aquella estampa y tuvo que forzarse a acercarse para hacer lo propio con aquellas pertenencias.

Rebuscó en ellas hasta encontrar las direcciones de los familiares de ambos reclutas. Para Daveth, sin embargo, tan sólo una ciudad: Denerim. Ser Jory, por el contrario, llevaba un retrato a carboncillo de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y, detrás de ella, una ubicación y un nombre 'Allia Rosworth. Risco Rojo, 9:28 Era del Dragon'.

Con aquellos objetos, acudió al intendente más cercano y ordenó el envío de las pertenencias a aquellas direcciones. En el caso de Daveth, supuso que la Capilla de Denerim era la más indicada para repartir sus objetos entre los más necesitados. Antes de entregar todos aquellos elementos, encontró entre las cosas del recluta pícaro un delicado colgante que se hallaba abierto y, en él, dos retratos. En una cara, aparecía el rostro dibujado de una pequeña niña de ojos grandes y expresivos, y en la otra, una mujer de tez morena y sonrisa dulce. Alistair no sabía si aquello correspondía a algún familiar de Daveth, por aquello de que él antes era solitario ladrón, así que, bien por respeto o por pena y duda, abandonó el relicario sobre una de las figuras de Andraste del campamento y se detuvo a rezar al Hacedor por el alma de aquel hombre que, con total seguridad, se hallaba ya junto a él. No había podido compartir con Daveth lo suficiente como para conocerle íntimamente, pero sabía de su nobleza y de su valentía. Lo último lo confirmó cuando, decidido, dio el sorbo que, sin saberlo, lo mataría. En el caso de Ser Jory, la honorabilidad del Caballero se puso en duda cuando no supo afrontar su destino aunque ¿quién podría culparle? El destino de aquel hombre fue menos agónico que el de Daveth, así que, en cierta forma, había obtenido la carta ganadora.

Estaba cansado y todo aquello no había hecho otra cosa sino mermar su determinación y seguridad. La incertidumbre con respecto al destino de su mentor le agitaba y le costaba concentrar el suficiente arrojo para enfrentarse a lo que tuviera que suceder. Había cosas que estaba dispuesto a no perder y Duncan era una de ellas.

Camino de vuelta al campamento de los guardas, un repentino y fuerte pinchazo recorrió sus entrañas, como si la hoja de un fino y pequeño puñal se incrustase suavemente en su vientre. Tuvo que detenerse a respirar profundamente y fue entonces cuando lo sintió de lleno, brusco e intenso. _La falta de aire le comprimía los pulmones. Sus latidos parecieron frenarse en seco y, por un instante, la oscuridad se apoderó de su visión. El dolor agónico de la falta de aire y el ardor de sus tripas, amenazaba con quebrantar su débil consciencia._

—¡Por Andraste! —gruñó, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Cerró los ojos con la violencia de aquella sensación y fue el rostro de Lyna el que apareció, sereno como sólo la muerte puede estarlo.

Volvió a abrirlos y con un rápido impulso se puso de pie. La sensación amarga que venía sintiendo desde el ritual, comenzó a cobrar significado y salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de sus compañeros.

Algo no andaba bien y sabía que el peligro acechaba a la joven elfa.

Esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde para entonces.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Destino, no azar.**

Pocas veces se entretenía siendo el causante del malestar de alguien, pero con Loghain, aquello se había convertido en una pequeña satisfacción, en una diminuta victoria que se permitiría disfrutar mientras pudiera. No es que se enorgulleciese especialmente con ello, pero tenía sus razones.

Tal como era predecible, el comandante estaba rabioso por no haber recibido la información completa de los supervivientes del ritual de iniciación quejándose de 'no disponer de suficientes datos para poder organizar al resto de sus hombres y así ultimar los detalles de la estrategia'. Pero Duncan sabía la verdad. Lo notaba por la forma en la que los ojos del general evitaban observarle de vuelta cuando enmascaraba la verdadera razón de su enfado, cuando unía sus manos en puños detrás de su espalda mientras miraba hacia el suelo con fingido interés. Parecía un hombre torturado por algo más que el peso de su responsabilidad e intuía que la elfa tenía cierta culpa de aquello. Hace tiempo que aprendió a leer entre líneas, gestos y negativas, poco se le escapaba ya a su entendimiento.

Lo comprendía… y compadecía, como se compadecía a sí mismo. Sin embargo él, harto de llevar a cuestas más carga de la necesaria, había derrumbado sus muros de golpe con el fin de dejar libre lo que sentía, por muy inmoral o inapropiado que pudiera ser. Mientras, el Teyrn, seguía construyendo obstáculos en torno a lo que parecía sentir por ella, del mismo modo en que la joven se había creado una falsa máscara de indignación al conocer a la verdadera persona detrás de la leyenda.

Oh, lo comprendía –y compadecía– demasiado bien.

Finalmente, ambos hombres parecían compartir algo más que el pasado y la desconfianza mutua. Sabía que la mirada que Loghain dirigía a Lyna era algo más que incomodidad y desdén, pues jamás le había visto dedicar antes a alguien aquella expresión, ni siquiera cuando, años atrás, Genevieve, la fallecida guarda comandante de los grises de Orlais, acudía a él en busca de ayuda. El mohín retorcido del general ante aquella petición hablaba a gritos del desprecio que sentía por la orlesiana, pero el gesto que sostenía normalmente cuando la elfa estaba ante él, reflejaba claramente algo que buscaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas, algo que creía deshonroso, inapropiado.

Por un instante, el pensamiento casi le hace sonreír. Suponía que por eso precisamente, al Teyrn, no se le conocía por ser asiduo del juego en la corte y en las mesas; después de todo, no se le daba bien ocultar sus emociones. Como desventaja, era una grande si se destinaba a la diplomacia, pero todos en el reino sabían que ese no era su fuerte ni su verdadera valía.

—Mi señor, permitidme informaros de que su majestad nos ha ordenado acudir ante él a la mesa de guerra. Os espera a vos y a mis hombres para culminar los detalles de la estrategia. —ofreció, intentando cambiar de tema y apartar sus erráticos pensamientos. El general arqueó una ceja y se detuvo a observarle con escepticismo.

—Parece que os ha sustituido como recadero, guarda. —se mofó —Y yo que creía que teníais más influencia sobre él que yo. Pero me temo que, una vez más, vuestra fama no hace honor a lo que realmente sois capaz de abarcar. —su desdén salía como la hiel de aquella mueca torcida que eran ahora sus labios —Iré en cuanto me sea posible. —concluyó, dándole la espalda —Podéis marcharos.

Duncan veía la pesada oscuridad detrás del semblante del hombre; esa bruma densa y fluctuante que conocía tan bien. Las noticias de la negativa de Cailan no le habían sentado nada bien al comandante y su enfado previo por el escueto mensaje sobre el resultado del rito, no había ayudado en nada con su humor. Aquella muestra de desprecio era lo menos que cabía esperar del Teyrn en un momento así. Una carga nada desdeñable tenía sobre su espalda y, por un instante, casi sintió lástima.

El detalle estaba en ese 'casi' que sólo le motivó lo necesario como para asentir con un gesto de su cabeza ante aquella escupida orden, y marchar sin mediar despedida alguna o formalismo.

Pronto volverían a encontrarse, y sabía que la tensión sería aún mayor cuando estuvieran ante el rey y el resto de guardas. Después de todo, Loghain no se caracterizaba por su paciencia y su incomodidad al estar frente a él y los suyos era notable, así que esperaba encontrarle, si cabía, aún más irascible. Claro está, no es que con aquello Duncan lograse gran cosa pero al menos esperaba que el regente valorara lo dócil de su actitud frente a la consabida –y más que tediosa– soberbia del general. Quizá, de aquella desesperada manera, pudiera ganar la suficiente consideración para lograr convencer al joven rey de lo temerario de su plan y así poder, finalmente, llegar a salvarle y salvarse de su ya pactado final.

—No. —murmuró, dirigiéndose de nuevo al campamento de los guardas entre distraídos pasos.

Se hallaba aún letárgico, incapaz de asumir su destino. Necesitaba evitar permanecer en la esperanza que otorgaba el azar, necesitaba asimilar su destino cuanto antes para poder pensar con claridad.

 _Lyna…_

Su pensamiento recorrió los rincones del recuerdo cuando, horas antes, poseía aquel joven y suave cuerpo. Dolía aceptar que ya no volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus caricias, sus temblores al alcanzar ese delicioso pico de placer. Era descorazonador.

No es que antes se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones, en absoluto, pero al menos podía contemplar la cercana posibilidad de compartir algunos instantes más antes de que la Llamada le reclamase finalmente. Ahora, aquel oscuro final, ni siquiera era ya una opción. Sus días como guarda gris rozaban su fin y el tiempo era un despiadado enemigo que, taimado, le susurraba palabras de desesperanza.

Por muchas vueltas que diera en busca de una solución, tenía las manos atadas de varias y perversas formas. Tampoco podía acudir aún a la mesa de guerra para así confirmar de una vez las órdenes que le llevarían a su condena, pues los nuevos guardas se hallaban todavía convalecientes en la tienda y era su responsabilidad supervisar su evolución. Además, debía hablar primero con Alistair sobre lo definitivo de su situación. Temía su reacción ante la noticia, pero el joven tendría que asimilarlo, así como, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacer él...

—Duncan, menos mal que no has tardado ¿Alguna novedad? —el brillo en los ojos del joven guarda le comprimió el corazón por un momento. Se permitió ese interminable segundo antes para carraspear y liberar lo que tanto le costaba aceptar.

—Alistair —dijo, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro— El plan… sigue en marcha. —se obligó a tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le formaba al hablar.

La mirada de desconcierto del joven, confirmó sus temores.

—¿El plan? ¿Estás hablando del suicidio, Duncan? ¿Ese plan? —aquello dejó los labios del muchacho en forma de reclamo. A pesar de su notable afabilidad, Alistair había demostrado tener férrea determinación cuando se trataba de algo que él consideraba injusto. Esa sensación le llenó de una extraña calidez.

—No es un suicidio, Alistair. Son órdenes del rey. —suspiró cansado. No resultaba muy convincente, pero no podía darle la razón.

—A pesar de lo que sabemos de la horda, ¿piensa seguir con esa locura? —preguntó incrédulo el joven. Duncan asintió y desvió su mirada disimuladamente a la tienda donde se hallaba aún Lyna.

—¡Es absurdo! Aunque Loghain envíe sus tropas, será una carnicería, Duncan ¡Debes insistir!

—Alistair, no hay nada más que insistir. El rey ha tomado una decisión y todavía quedan por definir algunos entresijos de la táctica a seguir ¿Están listos los demás? Debemos acudir a la mesa de guerra cuanto antes. —cambió de tema, buscando evitar la confrontación directa con su subordinado.

Alistair frunció el ceño y le miró con recelo —Espero que esos detalles incluyan un buen refuerzo de soldados para protegeros a ti y al rey, porque no pienso abandonarte a tu suerte. —gruñó.

Antes de que Duncan le respondiera con alguna evasiva, el muchacho continuó firme, adoptando un aire aún más rotundo —En cualquier caso, quería hablar contigo.

—Hazlo breve. Cailan nos espera. —pidió, dejando escapar un suspiro. Aún la jornada no había comenzado del todo, y ya se encontraba exhausto.

Alistair le observó durante unos segundos y frunció el entrecejo, la determinación reforzando de nuevo su semblante —Duncan, Lyna me ha… suplicado que, mientras se recupera, interceda por ella en su petición de acompañarte en la batalla.

—Alistair, no hay tiempo para…

—Pero no voy a concedérselo. —Interrumpió bruscamente, levantando una mano y dando un paso al frente —Seré yo quién te acompañe. —dijo con renovada firmeza. —Sólo yo conozco tu estilo en la lucha, tus puntos fuertes y débiles y sé que, juntos, tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. —El muchacho apretó los labios fuertemente y le miró directamente a los ojos, pero no con el habitual gesto de consentimiento, sino con inesperada osadía.

Duncan arqueó una ceja ante aquella demanda y dejó que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa. Aquel muchacho no dejaba de sorprenderle.

—Alistair —dijo, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros —Es honorable por tu parte, pero me temo que no eres necesario en la vanguardia. Los guardas grises deben sobrevivir a esta batalla y es por ello que no debemos arriesgar más de lo imprescindible. Debes permanecer alejado de ella lo más que te sea posible, ¿entendido? Tanto el comandante como yo, así lo deseamos… y ordenamos. —su tono volvió a la acostumbrada seriedad y contundencia. Necesitaba dejar claro lo evidente; los guardas grises debían sobrevivir aunque él no lo hiciese, y en el caso de Alistair, era aún más imperativo siendo él hijo de quien era.

El gesto del joven apenas mutó, el brillo en sus ojos era aún más intenso, como si aquellas palabras hubieran ayudado a avivar aún más su determinación.

—Duncan, con todos mis respetos y franqueza… No te estoy pidiendo permiso. —Alistair se alejó de él con gesto inalterable y se dispuso a marchar sin más, dejando a Duncan atónito.

—Alistair —logró mascullar.

El muchacho se detuvo y miró a Duncan de soslayo, evitando que éste viera su expresión al completo, otorgándole más sombras a su semblante.

—No se trata de mí, sino de ellos. —Desvió su mirada hacia la tienda y suspiró, derrotado —Debes cuidarles, guiarles. Hazlo por ellos, por la orden si quieres, o bien hazlo por… por mí. —suplicó aquello último en un susurro, su entereza a punto de quebrarse.

La conversación, repentinamente, se había tornado más íntima de lo que había esperado. Quizás era miedo lo que le hacía hablar de aquella forma, pero no le encontraba sentido alguno a ocultar lo que, a ojos de cualquier buen soldado, se antojaba una evidente locura. Alistair era consciente de lo que ocurriría si él iba a la vanguardia con el rey, y por mucha esperanza que quisiera insuflar en su subordinado, el joven conocía bastante bien las implicaciones de una lucha frontal de esa magnitud. Sin embargo, verle reaccionar así, preocupándose por él antes que por su sangre y rey, le colmó de un sentimiento de templado orgullo complicado de explicar sin sentirse un anciano.

El muchacho se alejó al instante después de aquella petición sin apenas inmutarse y, con pasos firmes, tomó rumbo hacia la tienda del general. Duncan suponía que, al no lograr convencerle a él directamente, intentaría cambiar de parecer a la gran mente detrás de todo. No obstante, se hallaba tranquilo pues sabía que Loghain jamás permitiría que Alistair emprendiera aquella inútil empresa. Él era la única posible esperanza para acallar las voces de Orlais en Ferelden en caso de que se diera la desgracia –u oportunidad, como seguramente era el sentir del general– de que Cailan pereciera en el campo de batalla.

A pesar de su inexperiencia y desinterés en cuestiones nobiliarias y hereditarias, sabía que la sangre Theirin era más importante para Ferelden que cualquier otro apellido o escudo. Calenhad era el culpable de dicha valía y la obstinación del Teyrn por su nación y tradiciones le hacían, en ese particular, penosamente previsible. La estabilidad y protección de su tierra lo eran todo para aquel hombre, y conocía muy bien la intransigencia del comandante como para estar absolutamente seguro de que, el joven guarda, terminaría estando, bajo amenaza directa del Teyrn, en el punto más alejado posible del epicentro de la batalla sin que pareciese un cuestionable abandono del deber.

Una intensa e inquisitiva mirada relativamente cercana le sacó de sus pensamientos. Los brillantes ojos azules del elfo le observaban con evidente desprecio desde su sitio cerca de la ahora sofocada hoguera. Al descubrirle ahí en soledad, ajeno por completo a lo que sucedía, Duncan le ofreció un gesto de saludo con la cabeza que el joven correspondió de inmediato con un sonoro bufido, apartando después su mirada de él con claro desdén.

En otra ocasión, hubiera intentado congraciarse con el joven novato, pero el tiempo era ya un extravagante lujo y su prioridad principal era la cadena de sucesos que darían lugar en las próximas horas.

—Veo que te encuentras mejor. En otras circunstancias se te obsequiaría un colgante en recuerdo de este día, pero me temo que la realidad es más desesperada. —concedió, acortando finalmente la distancia con él.

—No quiero nada tuyo, _shem_. Sólo deseo que, lo que quiera que sea esto, termine de una vez para que podamos irnos. —replicó el muchacho con desgana mientras se quitaba hábilmente la suciedad de sus uñas con su puñal.

—Eso no será posible, Tamlen. Desde ahora y en adelante, eres un guarda gris, te guste o no. Eso ya lo hablamos antes de partir de Brecilia. —contestó firmemente acercándose un poco más a él. Estuvo a punto de colocar una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho en gesto comprensivo, pero éste pareció prever su movimiento y le dirigió una furiosa mirada de soslayo, sin dejar de limpiarse sus oscuras y desiguales uñas.

Duncan suspiró resignado y continuó —En cualquier caso, apenas disponemos de tiempo para comentar detalles. El rey nos espera en la mesa de guerra ¿Vienes o prefieres esperar a… Lyna? —observó la reacción rabiosa del elfo mientras dejaba correr su lengua más de lo normal en aquel nombre. Bastaba la simple pronunciación de aquella palabra por su parte, para provocar la ira en el joven.

—¿No? —continuó, al no haber respuesta por parte del muchacho. —Como desees. —concedió resignado. —Apenas recobre la consciencia, id al punto de reunión. No os demoréis demasiado. —le dirigió una última mirada y se puso en marcha.

El tiempo apremiaba y por mucho que le preocupase la actitud del elfo, la prioridad que reclamaba su atención inmediata era otra.

Al terminar la reunión con el rey y mientras estuvieran preparándose para la batalla, puede que tuviera tiempo de apaciguar la rabia y angustia del joven. Conocía el desprecio que los elfos dalishanos profesaban a los humanos, pero el rechazo que Tamlen expresaba superaba cualquier experiencia pasada. Esperaba que aquello no significase un nuevo obstáculo en el entramado de complicaciones de la jornada, pues el día se preveía más difícil de lo esperado y el futuro de Thedas dependía, en gran medida, del ánimo y actitud de los soldados que participasen en aquella decisiva batalla.

Deseaba que todo aquello fuera tan sólo un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría, pero la insistente punzada en su sien y el temblor en sus piernas, confirmaba que el Velo no había hecho presa de él subrepticiamente; la realidad le golpeaba de frente, como un ogro enfurecido que, ciego de sed de sangre, arremete sin consideración contra su oponente, destrozándole hasta que de él no quedan más que restos inertes.

Sabía que caminaba directo hacia su propio precipicio pero ya nada más podía hacer. Era el destino mas no el azar el que jugaba con él de esa sádica manera, y debía ser capaz de afrontarlo antes de que, por fin, el Hacedor le reclamase a su lado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Y todo queda atrás.**

Una nueva pesadilla.

Esta vez, un enorme dragón negro se alzaba a lo lejos en una tierra de sombras, rocas y fuego. Las hordas de seres corruptos gruñían y gritaban enardecidos mientras alzaban sus armas en clara señal bélica.

Miré a mis alrededores y no logré reconocer el lugar ni la época. No era un recuerdo como en ocasiones solía ser, ni un anhelo retorcido como mezclaba a veces; era algo más que una visión, era real.

Fue entonces cuando aquellos enormes ojos rojos, profundos y brillantes, se clavaron en mi rostro. Las alas del ser se batían enérgicamente moviendo el humo y el denso aire que infestaba aquel lugar, sofocándome.

Pude sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal y apreté los dientes en respuesta.

Aquel instante de vulnerabilidad bastó para permitir que el monstruo invadiera mi mente con brusquedad, haciéndome caer al suelo de rodillas.

— _Luchas inútilmente, guarda. Nada podrá salvarte de los designios que te aguardan._

Con cierta dificultad, logré ponerme en pie, agitando mi cabeza para despejar mi mente de aquella indeseada intrusión.

Cuando, finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo, pude abrir de nuevo los ojos, ya no me encontraba en aquel horrible lugar; me rodeaba ahora la roída tela de la tienda, y un ruido infernal hería mis oídos hasta tal punto que parecía que millones de insectos mordisqueaban mis tímpanos, buscando abrirse paso desesperadamente hasta mi cerebro.

Recuerdo haber gritado, o quizá tan sólo lo pensé, pero tardé un tiempo en controlar la fragilidad y extrema sensibilidad de mis sentidos.

Mis ojos escocían, las figuras de mi entorno se ampliaban y reducían con sólo pensar en ello y la luz me molestaba de sobremanera. Podía percibir más de lo que había sentido en mi vida, incluso los latidos de mi corazón eran desesperantemente estridentes. La armadura me rozaba la piel, irritándola como si se hallase de repente recubierta por el áspero basalto de la Costa de la Tormenta en vez de por el suave terciopelo devoré y cuero de Halla.

El amargo e intenso sabor del brebaje de guarda gris aún golpeaba mi paladar y, a pesar del elíxir de vigor, me sentía cansada y mareada. Sin duda, la transición había sido más profunda y violenta de lo que hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo, debía estar agradecida a los Creadores por seguir aún en este mundo, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Logré dar un paso hasta mi camilla, sin saber exactamente cómo había avanzado hasta la mitad de la tienda en sueños, y me senté abandonándome a mi peso, mientras, haciendo crujir la endeble madera que sostenía la fina tela que servía de lecho. Me percaté de que me hallaba completamente sola, aunque podía oír con clara nitidez la conversación de Duncan y Tamlen en el exterior.

Sentí un pinchazo de angustia al oír la grave voz del guarda, y estuve tentada a levantarme y acudir en su busca para abrazarle, pero supuse que no sería apropiado en un momento como este, donde su postura de comandante de los grises, le obligaba a mantener la firmeza y seriedad necesarias para ser obedecido por su nuevo subordinado que, con su testarudez habitual, renegaba de cualquier palabra humana.

 _Duncan…_

Recordé la noche en su tienda y, por un instante, me pareció sentir el cálido roce de sus dedos en mi nuca. Me estremecí con aquel recuerdo y me froté enérgicamente los brazos. En realidad, no fue sólo aquella reminiscencia o el frescor del ambiente lo que me obligó a encogerme, sino mi cuerpo febril que gritaba atención.

Acudí a mi mochila en busca de una poción de curación y la ingerí con ganas. Aproveché para mordisquear un poco de pan duro y llevarme a la boca un par de nueces salvajes. Estas siempre me daban sed después, así que me aclaré la garganta con el agua que tenía guardada en mi odre.

El sabor de aquel frugal y humilde alimento fue increíblemente intenso. Parecía que mi sentido del gusto también había aumentado considerablemente y fue grato comprobar que el sabor agrio del líquido del ritual, ya era cosa del pasado. Me pregunté si sería un efecto secundario de la Iniciación o si esto formaría ya parte de mí para siempre. Deseé secretamente lo último.

Después de aquello, miré a mi alrededor y, por un breve instante, me sentí absolutamente perdida. Si echaba la vista un poco hacia atrás, aún podía verme correteando por el Bosque de Brecilia entretanto Tamlen y Fenarel se peleaban por ver quién era el mejor cazador de los dos mientras yo me burlaba de ambos por igual, y les tentaba a demostrar su valía en el río con las escurridizas truchas.

Ahora nada de eso tenía sentido alguno. Todo quedaba ya atrás, incluso aquella Lyna que, ingenua, se divertía con la frágil sensación de seguridad que le otorgaba pertenecer a un clan de elfos nómadas. Nunca había sido un dechado de inocencia, pero solía permitir que mi parte más infantil me dominase en momentos para poder aprovecharme de las distintas situaciones que acontecían. No obstante, me había dado cuenta de que, en realidad, no era tan juiciosa y madura como creía; esa Lyna risueña se hallaba ya lejana pero seguía acudiendo a mí en mis momentos más bajos y no sólo cuando así lo deseaba mi voluntad. La dilección por mi Pueblo me había vuelto más vulnerable e impulsiva, había incluso contribuido a mantenerme en un pensamiento letárgico del que sólo extraía más dolor y sufrimiento del necesario, sin permitirme avanzar como debía. Y no podía permitirlo.

Mi pasado me lastraba, como una pesada roca arrastra consigo el inerte cuerpo de un ser sin voluntad. Pero ese no era mi caso. Yo debía seguir adelante, por el juramento, por Tamlen, incluso por mí…

Como una cruel epifanía, una idea germinó en mi inquieta mente. Supe cuál era el primer paso que debía dar, aunque no sería el único que daría.

Sin contemplación, arranqué de mi cuello los collares que portaba, y liberé mi tobillo del recuerdo que me ataba a lo que, hasta entonces, había sido mi vida. Decidí empezar por las pequeñas cosas, esas que no se suelen tener en consideración pero que, de alguna extraña forma, hacen de anclaje a una realidad que ya carece de razón de ser.

En ese instante, sin divagar mucho en las implicaciones, decidí no mirar atrás mientras me quedase voluntad. Si debía hacerlo, tendría que ser con el único propósito de dar un paso al frente en el rumbo que me quedaba por recorrer. Así lo habría querido Ilen, incluso Marethari. Ellos serían por siempre mis guías; sus fantasmas se convertirían en mi voz interna, mas no en un recuerdo como lo eran ahora.

Guardé con cuidado aquellos vestigios de esa Lyna de antes, y recogí mis pertenencias. Afuera se oían cientos de voces, pero la de Duncan hace varios minutos que se había perdido en el bullicio del campamento.

Salí de la tienda y, obedeciendo mi decisión de no mirar atrás, avancé con grandes zancadas hacia donde se hallaba Tamlen pensativo, éste percatándose finalmente de mi llegada.

—¡Lyna! ¿Qué haces despierta? Deberías descan-

—Ya he dormido suficiente, _lethallin_. —interrumpí, levantando una mano para acallarle. —Antes de que nos marchemos, hay algo que debes saber.

Me senté en un cercano tronco abandonado y le impelí a sentarse a mi lado con un gesto de mi mano. Sus brillantes ojos azules se clavaban en mi rostro, analizándome con cautela y cierto temor. Parecía receloso por algo, pero no era momento de conjeturas.

—Hay algo que debes saber… pero quisiera que no fueras el Tamlen que eres siempre. Necesito que me escuches atentamente.

El joven me miró frunciendo el ceño y arrugó los labios en una extraña mueca de descontento.

No presté atención a su desconfianza inicial, y proseguí con mi explicación, intentando obviar detalles que sabía de antemano podían provocar sus celos. Tardé menos de lo que esperaba y, cuando terminé, Tamlen apenas podía ocultar el desprecio que sentía por lo que le había confesado.

—¿Y qué más te da que ese _shemlen_ muera, se puede saber? Es el humano que te arrancó del clan, Lyna ¡no le debes nada! —dijo, alzando la voz.

—No es tu decisión, Tamlen, es mía. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, como si deseas huir de aquí a pesar de que ello te convierta en un paria, en un cobarde, pero yo no pienso hacerlo. Mi promesa vale más que cualquier posibilidad de supervivencia como fugitiva.

Tamlen abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se levantó llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación —¡No entiendo tu obsesión por los humanos! ¡De verdad que no! Ellos nos han arrebatado todo lo que habíamos sido y poseído y ahora tú…

—Te han salvado la vida, ¡estúpido desagradecido! ¿No lo ves? De no ser por Duncan, estarías ahora muerto y Merrill, Maren y Marethari estarían ahora destrozadas por no haber podido salvarte. —alcé mi voz y me levanté para mirarle directamente al rostro. No sabía si me había enfadado más lo insoportable que era en general con cualquier cuestión relacionada con los _shemlen_ , o el hecho de que no valorase nada el esfuerzo de Duncan por salvarle.

—Ya estoy muerto ¿es que no lo ves, Lyna? Estar lejos de mi clan es peor que la muerte en sí; es una maldita tortura. —el joven cerró los ojos y se frotó el rostro. Parecía absolutamente desesperado y por las sutiles gotas de sudor en su frente, supuse que tampoco se encontraba bien.

—¡Supéralo de una vez! —increpé, harta de su rabieta —Las cosas son así ahora y tienes que aceptarlo. Al menos, de esta extraña forma, ellos pueden hacerse ilusiones con saberte vivo y conmigo. De otra forma, estarían aún en duelo.

Tamlen levantó el rostro y me miró confuso —¿Y de qué me sirve eso, eh, Lyna? me acabas de explicar que es muy probable que muramos en esta estúpida guerra _shemlen_. —se acercó a mí, y observé el ligero temblor de sus labios. Sentía miedo y tristeza. Comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento, pero yo no podía permitir que el miedo superase mi valor y compromiso, y debía demostrarle que, a pesar de todo, él tenía una oportunidad.

Di un paso más hacia él y le sujeté el rostro con mis dos manos. Al sentir mi tacto, Tamlen dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y entrecerró los ojos, como solía hacer cada vez que yo acudía a consolarle — _Lethallin_ … —dije suavemente mientras deslizaba mis pulgares sobre sus mejillas —Tú tienes una posibilidad. Debes luchar pero debes sobrevivir. Cuando la situación te supere, corre. Corre lejos, y no mires atrás. Pero recuerda qué eres ahora… te guste o no, eres un guarda gris y deberás sobrevivir por el bien de esta tierra, de todos. Esto no es sólo una guerra _shemlen_ , esto nos incumbe a todos.

—Pero Lyna… tú…

Sonreí —No te preocupes por mí, _lethallin_. Yo estaré bien. Lograré cumplir mi promesa y salir sin un rasguño, ¡Ya verás! Confía en mí —sentía el sabor ácido de la mentira en mi boca, pero no podía confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, no si quería que él luchase con todas sus fuerzas.

Tamlen me miró fijamente y lo que pareció una sonrisa se dibujó en aquel triste rostro.

—Así me gusta. —dije, mientras dejaba reposar mi frente sobre la suya en señal de cariño y complicidad —Siempre he preferido esa bonita sonrisa antes que tu mal humor. —solté una pequeña carcajada y Tamlen me correspondió sujetándome por la cintura y acercándome más a él.

—No quiero perderte… —me susurró. Sentí su aliento sobre mi boca y sus pupilas se dilataron con aquella confesión. Algo se rompió en mí en ese instante y cerré los ojos brevemente para evitar que una lágrima traicionera desbaratara mi fingida entereza.

—Y no lo harás, _lethallin_ … Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo. —me acerqué a él y le obsequié un cálido y suave beso en los labios. Era un gesto dulce que había hecho otras veces, pero en aquel instante significó más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera compartido con él.

Tamlen no era consciente, pero aquello era lo más parecido a una despedida que llegaríamos a tener.

Unos pasos a mi espalda me extrajeron de aquel beso.

Temiendo que fuera Duncan el que presenciase aquello, me aparté de Tamlen al momento, pero sólo lo suficiente como para que nuestros rostros dejaran de tocarse.

—Lyna. —la joven voz de Alistair me hizo girar mi rostro al instante.

—Alistair… —respondí, apartándome finalmente de mi amigo para mirar al humano al rostro.

—Debemos hablar. —contestó el joven mientras le ofrecía una mirada desconfiada a Tamlen.

—Hablemos entonces. —di un paso hacia él y Tamlen me siguió.

—A solas, a poder ser.

—De eso nada, _shem_. Donde va Lyna, iré yo. Al menos… por ahora. —contestó Tamlen con cierta dificultad.

—Él ya conoce los detalles, Alistair. Sólo nos hace falta saber qué te ha dicho Duncan. —mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al ver la expresión del guarda tornarse sombría.

—Me temo que… no ha accedido. Los planes siguen en marcha y ya nos están esperando en la mesa de guerra para ultimar los detalles de la batalla. —el joven se mantuvo casi impasible de no ser por el intenso brillo de sus pupilas que delataba claramente la angustia que experimentaba.

Suspiré y me llevé una mano a la frente. Alistair era mi único recurso para convencer a Duncan de permitirme acompañarle en la vanguardia pero eso también había fallado.

Me retiré unos pasos de ellos, dejando espacio para el aire y mis pensamientos y me di la vuelta para observar de nuevo al guarda.

—Entonces… sólo nos queda convencerles a todos de una vez. Si Duncan ni Loghain nos escuchan, quizá el rey tenga algo que decir al respecto. No sé cómo soléis llevar esto los humanos pero nosotros protegemos a nuestra gente incluso con nuestra propia vida, y si he de luchar hasta el final por salvar a uno de los nuestros, así lo haré.

'Los nuestros'… ¡cómo había cambiado ese concepto en los últimos días! Jamás pensé que diría eso de un par de humanos, pero ahí estaba yo; dispuesta a entregar mi vida por intentar salvar la de un hombre que había aparecido recientemente en mi camino, cambiando drásticamente mi rumbo.

Sin dame cuenta, mi pasos me llevaron lejos de allí y hacia la mesa de guerra donde esperaban los que decidirían mi final. Mi mente voló hacia el momento exacto en que Duncan había comenzado a formar parte de mi vida. Había sido tan inesperado, violento e inquietante que, sin ser del todo consciente, mis sentimientos por él habían evolucionado hacia algo más grande e importante.

Si tuviera que considerar ahora quiénes eran parte de mi familia, mi mente, casi como si tuviera voluntad propia ajena a la mía, no reflejaba de vuelta los rostros de Ilen, Marethari o Fenarel, sino las imágenes de la tostada piel de Duncan, el pecoso rostro de Alistair y la expresión iracunda de Tamlen que, curiosamente, era ahora mismo la única constante en mi vida.

Pero ahí, oculto detrás de todo, se hallaba otro rostro; el de aquellos imposibles ojos azules que tantas sensaciones habían despertado en mí.

Una delicada y cálida voz me animaba a continuar. Se había hecho más fuerte, más nítida. Me sentí impulsada por algo más que lo obvio y supe entonces que nada me detendría a partir de ahora.

Después de tanta incertidumbre, indecisiones y pérdidas, por fin… por fin me había encontrado.

* * *

 **Shem/shemlen:** muchacho/niño rápido. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos.

 **Lethallin:** término élfico de cariño hacia un hombre.


	6. C4 - Decisiones

**¡Ay, que se complica todo! (Para mí también)**

 **Aquí se pone ya definitivamente en marcha la maquinaria del plan de Loghain. Como sabréis, muchas de las cosas que escribo son acontecimientos y datos reales del juego, libros y cómics, pero otros están alterados para poder tejer lo que, a mi juicio, es mejor para la historia que tengo pensada. Además de eso, Alistair guarda por ahí alguna que otra sorpresa…**

 **En este capítulo hay una frase de un personaje de Mass Effect. Eso sí, está modificada para que tenga más sentido dentro de esta historia ¡A ver si la adivináis!**

 **Quería aprovechar para agradecer a MissCephei y Fridda por aguantar mis dudas y mis inseguridades. Ellas han logrado que viera el cambio de voz narrativa de Loghain con mejores ojos. ¡Gracias, chicas! ¡Espero haberlo conseguido!**

 **¡Y al resto que me lee y apoya, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!**

 **Un abrazo**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Decisiones -**

 _"El mundo entero se aparta cuando ve pasar a un hombre que sabe adónde va" - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

 **Situación desesperada.**

Su ufano comportamiento disfrazado de humildad, crispaban mis nervios.

Después de despedir al guarda, sentía que volvía a perder el control de mi temperamento. En realidad, aquel hombre no era tan exasperante, simplemente no me creía capaz de soportar más necedades de nadie.

Tampoco toleraba la forma en la que me miraba. Los años y el relativo roce que habíamos compartido, parecían otorgarle una claridad que me incomodaba en demasía ¿Por qué me observaba así?

No obstante, ¿quería saberlo? A veces, ignorar, te hace ser un poco menos desdichado.

Cailan nos había convocado a acudir a la mesa de guerra cuanto antes, pero yo aún tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar. Sabía que, por más esfuerzos que destinase en intentar convencerle, él nunca cejaría en su empeño de arriesgar todo por la gloria y el honor.

Honor… ¡Qué palabra tan voluble!

' _Permanece frente a las cenizas de las miles de almas asesinadas a manos de los orlesianos y pregúntales si el honor importa. El silencio será su única respuesta'_ —hacía tiempo que el sentido del honor cobraba más significado con aquella frase que con cualquiera que me hubiera enseñado mi padre. Sin embargo, jamás esperé aquellas palabras de quien más hube respetado en vida.

— _Maric._

¿Qué pensaría del hombre en que me he convertido? ¿Qué diría del destino que le deparaba a su vástago por intervención del que otrora fue su amigo, su hermano?

 _—'Prométeme que ningún hombre valdrá más que el reino, más que nuestra nación, Loghain'_

Las palabras de Maric resonaban en mi mente, una y otra vez, como si mi alma buscase desesperadamente consuelo y justificación para aquello que era imperativo llevar a cabo. Pero dentro de mis entrañas tenía la certeza de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, estaría condenando mi alma por el resto de mis días.

El joven regente, tanto por acción como por omisión mía, perecería en el campo de batalla. Aquello ya no se encontraba en mis posibilidades evitarlo. Como consecuencia de ello, Ferelden se sumiría en la más absoluta decadencia desencadenada por las innumerables pugnas intestinas, cuyos artífices, con descaro y engaños, rapiñarían la nación en pos de la conquista de un trono aún caliente.

Mientras la confusión y la incertidumbre hicieran mella en la población, mi labor se vería reducida a comandar los ejércitos contra una inminente guerra civil. Entretanto, los acaudalados y rollizos nobles mantendrían sus posaderas cómodamente situadas delante de sus enormes mesas rebosantes de exóticos alimentos, esperando los resultados de las bajas de ambos o más bandos, al tiempo que se hallarían completamente ajenos a las desdichas del pueblo al que habían jurado proteger.

Finalmente, la fragmentada sociedad clamaría por un orden, no sin previo derramamiento de sangre inocente, y la pérfida nobleza se vería obligada a elegir al candidato al trono que más concesiones hubiera hecho, vendiendo de esta forma su alma al mejor postor.

Por lo que a mí corresponde, seguramente terminaría mis días siendo el súbdito de un pusilánime holgazán que llevaría mal puesta la corona que tanto había costado recuperar y mantener, que tanto sacrificio y dolor había supuesto en la vida de grandes hombres y mujeres que desecharon sus sueños propios por ver una nación libre, fuerte y estable.

Y así, por la testarudez e inexperiencia de un joven e iluso Theirin, se gestaría el final de la fuerte y orgullosa Ferelden; esa que los orlesianos, aún hoy, buscaban controlar.

Ante la perspectiva de ese pensamiento, mi despiadada mente rasgó las profundidades de mi memoria reviviendo así la retorcida sonrisa de aquellos soldados que, con escarnio y vileza, violaron y asesinaron a mi madre. Fue entonces cuando recordé vívidamente por qué me encomendé en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de esta benévola aunque maltratada tierra; no permitiría que aquello se repitiese.

No todo estaba perdido, al menos no para el futuro del trono. Aún guardaba oculta una última aunque incierta maniobra que sólo unos pocos conocían, entre ellos, el poderoso y peligroso Eamon Guerrin con el que tantos desacuerdos había compartido a lo largo de los años.

Por el momento, el arl sería un peón más fuera del tablero y no debía preocuparme por ello… todavía. Sentía que el Hacedor me había enviado las pruebas de sus tratados con Orlais y el mal de Connor en el momento exacto, casi como un obsequio divino que me marcaba el camino a seguir en esta difícil empresa.

Sea lo que fuere que Howe planease, sabía de antemano que sería efectivo, indistintamente de la crueldad que aplicase. Aunque aquella idea no me agradaba, no tenía otra opción que delegar en él esa labor. Había ordenado evitar la sangre, pero no podía confiar del todo en esa rata sin escrúpulos. Por orden mía, Robert, mi más fiel guardaespaldas, había ya destinado un espía elfo a Risco Rojo que enviaría un cuervo apenas hubiera indicios de violencia innecesaria y oscurantismo. No obstante, por más que buscase vigilar cada paso del insidioso noble, me era imposible controlarle y eso era otra cuestión a tener muy en cuenta, sobre todo, cuando me hallase debilitado y vulnerable. Mis espaldas eran blanco fácil si mis ojos vigilaban un único objetivo. Debía estar atento a varios frentes pero no podía hacerlo solo, de eso estaba seguro.

Mi agitación no mermó con aquella reflexión. Confirmé que, lo que en ese momento acontecía a mi alrededor, imperaba notablemente sobre todo lo demás, con lo que sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente con aquellas seniles divagaciones que, por el momento, nada ayudarían a esclarecer.

Así pues ¿cuáles eran mis opciones? Sin duda, la circunstancia actual era extrema. Nuestro ejército se hallaba prácticamente sitiado por diferentes amenazas u obstáculos que nos impedían maniobrar con holgura.

Al oeste, los Chevaliers y guardas grises orlesianos esperaban órdenes del rey; órdenes que nunca alcanzarían su destino pues yo ya me había encargado de que esos miserables con ínfulas partieran cuanto antes de nuestras fronteras apenas la batalla llegase a término. Sabía que Anora me apoyaría en ello y estaba seguro que Ser Cauthrien habría tomado medidas de contingencia para que la misiva llegase en tiempo y forma.

El sur, sin embargo, era inhóspito y se hallaba invadido por monstruos que habían decidido salir de su profunda y lóbrega oscuridad para atormentar a las buenas gentes de esta nación, corrompiendo todo a su paso con suma virulencia, convirtiendo la vegetación en muerte y la tierra en ácido con su lento pero inexorable avance. Aquella región era difícilmente penetrable y era sumamente arriesgado aventurarse en tal entorno, así que no era una opción estratégica viable.

Por donde el sol se alza, se hallaba el este. La región era prácticamente arboleda y mar; un mar que, además, era violento y traicionero. El puerto de Gwaren era la única ubicación estratégica por la que valía la pena arriesgar recursos en caso de extrema necesidad. Hacía días que había dispuesto varios barcos cargados con enseres y alimentos para que, en caso de emergencia, pudieran partir con el mayor número de aldeanos y hombres a tierras menos conflictivas. Varios capitanes esperarían mis órdenes, o las de mi segunda al mando llegado el momento.

Finalmente, el norte. Punto cardinal donde se alzaban las inestables Marcas Libres; el único refugio al que se podría acudir en caso de que la Ruina, o una guerra civil, produjera más refugiados que los que Ferelden pudiera sustentar. A pesar de la neutralidad que nuestra nación gozaba con aquel territorio, normalmente éste no se caracterizaba por ser demasiado amigable ni cálido con los extranjeros; eran tierras duras y poco hospitalarias donde reinaban las desavenencias pero, en caso de necesidad, siempre valdrían de último bastión de este sinsentido real.

La situación era, sin duda alguna, desesperada… y todo recaía, una vez más, sobre mis hombros.

Me erguí, notando el cansancio que me sobrevenía de aquella certeza, haciendo crujir mientras tanto las vértebras de mi columna con aquel gesto. Me froté las sienes enérgicamente sintiendo las palpitaciones del corazón a través de las inflamadas venas de mi frente y respiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones hasta la saciedad.

Por más que me doliese y renegase de aquello, sabía cuál era mi deber en todo esto y, con cada pensamiento, cada paso que daba por insignificante que pareciese, confirmaba una y otra vez que mi vida se reducía siempre a momentos en los que debía tomar la decisión correcta, sin importar nada más, sólo el fin mayor por el que estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida y la de muchos otros con tal de ver cumplida mi promesa…

 _'Todas las decisiones importantes, a veces, se reducen a un sólo instante'_ —la voz de Maric se deslizó de nuevo por mi subconsciente como un amargo recordatorio de lo inevitable.

Pero ya no había tiempo para más consideraciones ni cavilaciones.

Tenía la certeza de que, mientras yo me encontraba en este patético estado, el rey niño se hallaba en la mesa de guerra ya, inquieto e ilusionado por la cercanía de la batalla como crío con juguete nuevo, en compañía de sus adorados y venerados guardas grises. Parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que, casi con total seguridad, caería junto a ellos en la contienda y eso me hacía sentir tremendamente furioso e impotente ¿Cómo podía ser tan inconsciente alguien con tanta relevancia en el futuro de la nación? Pareciera que estuviera jugando con el destino de las gentes de esta tierra como quien juega con un caballo de madera sobre un terreno irregular, ajeno al fango que, poco a poco, lo engulle todo a su paso.

Jamás hubiera pensado que Cailan obviaría mis palabras hasta el punto de perder, casi voluntariamente, la vida por ello. Ni en mis más profundos y vergonzosos deseos, aquel desenlace era lo que realmente buscaba. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerle entrar en razón…

Su muerte partiría el corazón de mi hija y, junto a ella, miles de devotos del rey llorarían la enorme pérdida. Después de todo, Cailan era muy querido entre el pueblo a pesar de no ser notablemente competente en sus obligaciones reales.

Pero no parecía existir otra solución. Por si fuera poco, su herencia familiar jugaba también en su contra. La sangre de los Theirin-Guerrin corría ineludiblemente por sus venas, destacando, más como maleficio que como bendición, la misma obstinación de su padre y el perenne orgullo ciego de su madre. La diferencia radicaba en que Cailan carecía de suficientes luces y le sobraba ingenuidad, cuestión que le había acarreado ya más de un disgusto en tiempos aún más mozos y tranquilos.

Pero ¿qué más podía yo hacer? En realidad, mis esperanzas habían muerto con el fracaso de Duncan. Si el rey no hacía caso a quienes admiraba tan ciegamente ¿cómo podía esperar que tomase en consideración mis advertencias, mis consejos? Para él, mi estampa no era más que una mera amenaza, el recuerdo de una tragedia familiar, triste y complicada…

Sin embargo, sería profundamente hipócrita por mi parte culpar al muchacho también de aquello pues, en parte, él personificaba exactamente lo mismo para mí.

Suspiré con desgana al notar los latidos de mi corazón reaccionar bruscamente con aquella certidumbre. Aún todo aquello dolía… ¡Por el Hacedor, si dolía!

Pero no debía distraerme más con delirios emocionales que solamente me embarcaban de nuevo en el más profundo padecimiento de la pérdida. El tiempo apremiaba; era el momento de actuar y dejar ir, poco a poco, lo que, con tanto dolor e impotencia, aún me quedaba por asumir.

Después de todo, ser testigo de la mirada de Rowan a través de los ojos de su único hijo, nunca había sido motivo de júbilo pues su recuerdo aún erosionaba mi alma. No obstante, en mis momentos más bajos, esos en los que la soledad se adhiere a mi piel como el aceite, en los que la melancolía se apodera de mi semblante como ladrón furtivo, me encontraba a mí mismo recurriendo a aquella mirada por consuelo cual derrengado menesteroso a las puertas de un templo. Claro está, Cailan siempre pensaba que acudía a él para atormentarle con mis demandas y quejas pero la realidad solía ser otra. Y es que… me era imposible olvidarla.

— _Rowan, si tan sólo estuvieras aquí…_

Casi como una invocación, aquella frase abandonó mis labios, suave, lacerante. Miré a mis alrededores por si algún visitante indeseado hubiera estado oculto en las sombras, acechando mis más íntimos pensamientos e imprudentes palabras pero, a pesar de las numerosas voces en el exterior, me hallaba completamente en soledad.

Cerré los ojos un breve instante, sintiendo el alivio de aquella realidad y la melancolía de la certeza de lo que jamás sería, y me obligué a situarme en el presente, dejando atrás cualquier sentimiento beligerante sobre lo que me había llevado hasta esta maldita situación.

Debía poner en marcha todo sin más dilación. El rey aguardaba –quizá mientras fantaseaba con una victoria que no se hallaba pronta- y la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar; los planes marcarían la hoja de ruta del destino de Ferelden y era mi deber cumplir con mi cometido, a toda costa, incluso si mi vida dependiera de ello; eso ya carecía de importancia alguna.

Me acerqué a mi escritorio, decidido a proseguir con mis planes, hasta que una voz en el exterior despertó mi curiosidad. Hubiera dado parte de un brazo por asegurar que era la suave voz de Cailan, hasta que la falta de soberbia y la escasa autoridad en su tono le delataron.

—Mi señor, el guarda Alistair solicita veros, ¿le digo que se marche? —escuché decir a Cedric en tono que denotaba extenuación.

—No. Hacedle pasar. —ordené de inmediato. Me intrigaba la inesperada novedad de su visita y, aunque tenía aún por delante varios asuntos pendientes, supuse que sería importante.

El guarda entró en la tienda, con su típico semblante inseguro y mirada nerviosa, aunque algo en su faz me despertó una extraña intranquilidad; parecía que, al fin y al cabo, sí era portador de noticias importantes.

—Milord, lamento importunaros. —el joven se acercó a mi escritorio y tuve que disimular mi incomodidad releyendo algunas de las vitelas que abarrotaban mi mesa.

Sólo había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el joven guarda una única vez en el pasado, recientemente además, pero no sabía por qué siempre que me encontraba ante él, a solas, un extraño desasosiego revolvía mis entrañas. Quizás era la sangre de Maric corriendo por sus venas o la similitud con el rey lo que me hacía estar inquieto pero, en cualquier caso, era algo que merecía la pena destacar, aunque tan sólo fuera en mis incesantes reflexiones.

—Decidme, guarda, ¿qué es lo que queréis? El tiempo es escaso y, como ya sabréis, el rey nos aguarda.

Pasaron unos segundos y no obtuve respuesta. Muy a mi pesar, tuve que alzar mi rostro para observar a qué se debía ese inusual silencio y fue entonces cuando me encontré con su mirada.

La intensidad del brillo de aquellos ojos, me mantuvo en su trayectoria un breve espacio de segundo, pero pude comprender que, aquella expresión, era la evidencia de que algo importante se urdía en su interior.

No entendía exactamente cómo podía tener la certeza, pero supe entonces que Alistair tramaba algo y tenía la sensación de que no resultaría de mi agrado.

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

 **Osadía.**

Pocas veces con anterioridad se había hallado en tal estado de ansiedad ¿o era temor a la pérdida? No lo sabía con certeza pues nunca antes había poseído algo de valor real… hasta entonces.

Alistair no era de los que se molestaban en pensar mucho en las consecuencias de ningún acontecimiento pues su vida siempre había estado supeditada a lo que los demás le ordenasen hacer o incluso ser. Sin embargo, la situación actual era completamente diferente. Sentía que recaía sobre él una responsabilidad que no sabía que poseía hasta ahora; el deber de cuidar de quien quería como a un padre más que como a un mentor.

La conversación con Duncan, aunque inusual por el cariz que adquirió, había fortalecido su determinación. Ahora más que nunca debía intervenir, debía evitar a toda costa el funesto destino de dos de los seres más cercanos a él, uno por sangre y el otro por sentimiento.

No es que apreciase realmente a Cailan, es más, ni siquiera le soportaba, pero era su medio hermano, para bien o para mal, y eso debía significar algo, aunque todavía no estaba seguro el qué, pero era una cuestión que nunca había llegado a considerar detenidamente hasta ver el futuro tan cristalino y desalentador.

Sin ser apenas consciente del momento en que había llegado a la tienda del Teyrn, se sobresaltó al caer en la realidad de quién se hallaba ante él con el gesto torcido en una mueca de desapacible seriedad.

—Imposible, guarda. Tanto vuestro comandante como yo mismo hemos hecho todo lo humanamente posible por hacerle cambiar de idea. El regente ha sido rotundo al respecto y me temo que nada podemos ya hacer. —los ojos del general se distraían con algunos documentos que repasaba una y otra vez, buscando, quizás, alguna salida a la locura que se avecinaba. Aquel gesto que él consideró descortés avivó todavía más sus ya evidentes nervios.

—No pensaba que el Héroe de Río Dane se rindiera tan pronto, mi señor. —inquirió molesto mientras colocaba los puños sobre el escritorio del comandante.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, aquel impulso le hubiera llevado a sentir cierta debilidad en su vejiga después de haberlo llevado a cabo, pero el arrojo que estaba mostrando en defensa de quien era su maestro y amigo, estaba sobrepasando su sensatez, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso.

Por la mirada de asombro del comandante, supo que él no era el único sorprendido.

—Sospecho que pensar no es lo vuestro. Y controlad el tono, guarda, si no queréis que dé por finalizada esta conversación de otra forma. —el tono amenazante del Teyrn le detuvo a continuar por ese camino y respiró profundamente, obligándose a calmarse antes de proseguir y echar a perder lo que él consideraba su última oportunidad de cambiar el rumbo de lo que estaba por acontecer.

—Mi señor —continuó en un tono más suave —Sabéis tan bien como yo que esta operación es un suicidio. Seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer para evitar tal locura. El rey debería escucharos, milord. Sois su general, su hombre de confianza... —quería apelar al vínculo que les unía pero, por la expresión del Teyrn, aquello no parecía haber sido buena idea.

La desganada carcajada del comandante acentuó la expresión de seriedad y desasosiego que parecía portar con especial intensidad en aquel momento ¿Cómo era posible parecer aún más severo, sonriendo? Loghain solía romper patrones incluso en aquello, pensó.

—Decídselo vos. Con un poco de suerte, quizá os haga caso. A fin de cuentas, vos sois… sois un guarda gris. —una cierta vulnerabilidad se dejó entrever en aquel rostro un breve instante, pero el general guardó inmediatamente la compostura sin apenas dejarle intuir a qué se debía aquella inusual expresión.

—Si me permitís, milord, me gustaría ir a ver al rey. Quizás así-

—No hará falta —interrumpió el Teyrn —El rey nos espera en la mesa de guerra, así que congregad a los vuestros y reuníos allí cuanto antes. Yo iré apenas culmine ciertos… preparativos.

Lo había intentado ¡Vaya si lo había hecho! Era por todos sabido que hablar con Loghain no era labor sencilla pues su intransigencia y hosquedad hacían de cualquier conversación, un auténtico e inaguantable martirio.

No obstante, no lo daba todo por perdido. Aún guardaba un as en la manga y sabía que, aunque la situación se vislumbraba desesperada, aquello podía, al menos, convertirse en un salvavidas tanto para el regente como para Duncan.

—Una cosa más, mi señor. —intervino de nuevo, esperanzado.

El mohín de incomodidad del comandante mermó relativamente su determinación, pero dio un paso al frente y se irguió, mostrando cierta pose marcial, apelando así al orgullo militar del general.

—Me ofrezco voluntario para ser la protección del rey — _y de Duncan_ , obvió decir. Sabía que si iba a la vanguardia junto a Cailan, podría cuidar de Duncan también, dándole cierta ventaja en caso de retirada. Era la única opción que contemplaba inmediata y esperaba que el Teyrn, como buen estratega, cediera a su petición.

El general le observó durante unos segundos y levantó los puños para alojarlos sujetos bajo su mentón, mostrando un cuidadoso aunque receloso interés.

—¿Qué os hace pensar que el rey os necesita, guarda? —el brillo de su fría mirada le incomodó repentinamente y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y continuar sin sonar demasiado inseguro.

—Como bien exponéis, mi señor, el rey no atiende a razones. Es por ello que, en vista de su negativa, he considerado que sería beneficiosa mi intervención para asegurar su protección. —mantuvo sus puños detrás de su espalda mientras miraba ocasionalmente a Loghain a los ojos. Aquella intensa mirada debilitaba su determinación, así que buscó distraerse con el curioso estampado de la tienda, en vez de observar de lleno aquella gélida expresión.

 _¿Lobos con lazos de colores?_ —se preguntó distraído mientras observaba, con incredulidad y una pizca de diversión, las siluetas en la tela de la tienda del comandante.

—Parecéis olvidar, joven, que vos ya disponéis de un lugar en la batalla y de ninguna forma se halla éste cercano al rey ¿Acaso no sabéis comprender una simple orden, guarda? —el general relajó su postura y le observó con una mueca de disgusto que hacía patente su malestar.

Se había distraído demasiado y cuando Loghain le hubo replicado, le costó más de unos prudentes segundos seguir el hilo coherente de la conversación.

—Pe-pero la situación amerita más hombres a la vanguardia, no en la retaguardia, milord. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible…

—Esta batalla no requiere más sacrificios, guarda, y más os vale recordar con quién estáis hablando. —la cadencia en aquellas palabras, despertó un incómodo escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que rompiera su perfecta postura marcial con un extraño estremecimiento.

Estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando el Teyrn interrumpió, ya con su paciencia visiblemente agotada.

—Bien, si ya os habéis cansado de hacerme perder el tiempo…

—No… es decir, sí… bueno… quería decir una cosa más. —la creciente incertidumbre y desasosiego mermaron su determinación y su torpeza salió a flote una vez más, tal y como solía ser costumbre.

Los ojos del general se clavaron en él como dos afiladas e inmisericordes picas. La mirada de un verdugo sin escrúpulos resultaría más dulce que aquella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—En caso de darse ¿hacia dónde se marcará la retirada, milord? —no quería sonar como un cobarde pero necesitaba saber con antelación hacia dónde marcharían las tropas en retirada una vez se confirmase la derrota, cuyo previsto desenlace era más que probable.

—¿Aún no ha empezado la batalla y ya estáis pensando en marchar en retirada? Parece que os habéis tomado demasiado en serio aquello de manteneros a salvo en la retaguardia…—el desdén en su voz, doblegó su osadía y se obligó a aclararse la voz antes de replicar.

—No es cobardía, mi señor, es cautela. No sólo mi vida está en riesgo, sino la de mis compañeros y el resto de Thedas. Como vos sabéis, los guardas grises somos los únicos que podemos detener una Ruina y si no me es posible cumplir mi propósito aquí en primera línea, al menos he de servir de apoyo llegado el momento de marchar en retirada para reorganizarnos. —por la expresión en el rostro del comandante, sintió que había logrado una pequeñísima victoria, aunque con Loghain nunca daba nada por sentado. Esperaba que su letanía de intenciones cumpliera su cometido.

El silencio dominó el encuentro varios segundos hasta que Loghain respondió, sin apartar esa mueca de permanente seriedad y desconfianza que parecían haberse quedado selladas en su semblante para los restos.

—Lothering. De cualquier forma, guarda, ese y otros asuntos serán tratados en la mesa de guerra, pero si me seguís importunando así me temo que antes llegarán los engendros a Ostagar que nosotros al frente. Retiraos de inmediato, no dispongo de más tiempo que perder con vuestras pataletas… —el Teyrn le dedicó una última mirada y desvío de nuevo su rostro hacia los documentos que revisaba incansablemente.

La conversación no había ido como esperaba. Sin embargo, la reunión que tendrían en la mesa de guerra sería, definitivamente, la última oportunidad de intentar hacer cambiar de parecer al rey. No se sentía muy esperanzado, pero debía intentarlo a toda costa aunque sonase desesperado.

No obstante, su inquieta y creativa mente urdía otro plan. Como un delicado brote, éste crecía lentamente, cobrando más relevancia con el devenir de los minutos y negativas. Era consciente que aquello sería cruzar una línea que, en muchos casos, se consideraría un grave crimen contra la nación, y quizá no había considerado todas las opciones, pero él no era un buen estratega; sólo era un hombre realmente desesperado que buscaba evitar perder nunca más nada ni a nadie.

Abandonó la tienda del general entre pesadas zancadas, mientras su mente se sumía en la certidumbre de la decisión que se vería forzado a tomar, por el bien de Duncan, por el bien de Ferelden… y por su propio bien.

—Andraste… presérvame… —murmuró, sus pasos llevándole, casi por invocación, hacia aquel mago tranquilo que partiría próximamente a Lothering. Entretanto, su mente giraba en torno a las infinitas consecuencias de aquellas ideas que comenzaba a tejer en su interior, germinando esperanzas con cada nuevo avance que desarrollaba.

No tardó más de unos escasos minutos en convencer al mago; incluso puede que su entrenamiento de templario ayudase en el cometido, pero sabía, con absoluta e irremediable certeza, qué era aquello que tendría que hacer en caso de que su plan de convencer al rey se malograse.

Estaba dispuesto a asumir las innumerables repercusiones de tal decisión, pero lo único que ahora importaba era salvar a la única persona que alguna vez vio algo en él. Ahora tendría oportunidad de demostrarle que tal confianza había dado sus frutos, aunque su vida se le fuera en ello.

Su pequeña bolsa de cuero, ya vacía de toda alhaja y moneda, colgaba ligera de su cinturón, y mientras sus pasos le llevaban de vuelta al campamento de la orden, su mente volaba hacia acontecimientos aún por desvelar.

— _No me rendiré, aunque sea lo último que haga_.

Una delicada brisa se levantó repentinamente y las trompetas despertaron tímidas entonando la cercanía de lo que se avecinaba. Pronto sabría qué camino recorrer.

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

 **Maquinaciones.**

La reunión con Uldred había transcurrido tal como cabía esperar; los magos ambiciosos eran fácilmente manipulables. No confiaba en la inestabilidad de la magia ni en quienes la portaban, pero aquel hechicero resultaría, con total certeza, en un sólido apoyo en cualquiera de los posibles desenlaces de esta contienda.

Claro está, como buen libertario, Uldred buscaba alejarse de la supervisión de la Capilla, quién sabe con qué oscuras intenciones. Le prometí acabar con el yugo sofocante de dicha institución, si él apoyaba cualquiera que fuera mi causa en cualquier circunstancia futura. Quería asegurarme un firme aliado en los días venideros y una voz fuerte del Círculo de Ferelden siempre era un buen recurso a explotar.

Su consentimiento sin reservas ante aquel acuerdo, a pesar de su desconfiada mirada, confirmó mis sospechas sobre el individuo. Sin duda era una víbora con túnica que tendría a bien supervisar una vez transcurridos los acontecimientos de Ostagar. Por supuesto, cumpliría mi acuerdo pero jamás dejaría sin vigilancia una élite de magos con ansias de libertad absoluta; le haría un flaco favor a Ferelden con ello.

Inmediatamente después de despedir al hechicero, convoqué a la rata de Howe. Sí, quizá no debiera ser tan duro con el noble teniendo en cuenta que, después de Ser Cauthrien y Robert, él era mi 'hombre de confianza', pero no podía evitar sentir cierta inquina cada vez que abría su boca para hablar. La aviesa soberbia y la mofa encubierta que solía transmitir con cada palabra que exhalaba a través de aquellos finos, secos y pálidos labios, me hacía desconfiar de sus verdaderas intenciones; sería terriblemente ingenuo por mi parte si no guardase cierto escepticismo ante su más que bien entrenadas dotes diplomáticas que, más que gentileza y preocupación genuina, se presentaban en forma de burda lisonja o dádiva. Nunca fui sensible a los halagos y menos si venían de boca de alguien que ostentaba ya una controvertida reputación. Pero, por el momento, su figura me era casi vital en este urdido de tácticas.

Una de las prioridades de mi plan era, en extremo, apremiante: necesitaba fortaleza económica. Una guerra, civil o mitológica, no se financiaba de buenas intenciones. Nuestras escasas alianzas con naciones hermanas, nos dejaban a merced de nuestros propios recursos y, como era comprensible, la invasión de los engendros tenebrosos habían ralentizado la producción y evitado acuerdos sustanciosos con territorios como las Marcas Libres, Nevarra o Tevinter. Por el contrario, y muy convenientemente, Orlais cada vez parecía más interesada en estrechar lazos con nuestra nación, siendo esta una de las principales razones de mi recelo hacia sus supuestas buenas intenciones. Claro está, Cailan estaba encantado con la idea y lo dejaba entrever ante cualquier oportunidad que se presentase, pero yo era capaz de oler a cien millas de distancia el veneno y podredumbre del sospechoso y repentino interés orlesiano por la supervivencia de Ferelden.

Ordené cumplir tal cometido cuanto antes y, para mi sorpresa, Howe apenas protestó. Parecía seguro de qué pasos dar para tal propósito. Mientras supervisaba algunos de los informes de los capitanes de mi regimiento, el noble mencionó un evento preocupante en la elfería de Denerim y supuse que, en vista de nuestro previo acuerdo de repartición de propiedades y títulos a cambio de su completo apoyo, era algo que le incumbía expresamente a él. Decidí dejarle mano libre en aquello, aunque le pedí un informe detallado cuando la situación se hubiera solucionado. Me importaba más cómo íbamos a cubrir las pérdidas que hoy acaecerían sobre las arcas del reino, así como las que ya estaban haciendo mella en la población. Era, sin duda, una cuestión de vital importancia y confiaba en que Howe supiera estar a la altura dada su dilatada experiencia en amasar fortunas.

Además de aquello, insistí en que solucionara, de la mejor forma posible y cuanto antes, lo de Eamon y su hijo. Mencioné el acuerdo con Uldred y se mostró bastante satisfecho. No pude evitar pensar que, ambos, parecían hechos de la misma pasta.

Le obsequié con varias autorizaciones para obrar libremente en ese y otros asuntos aunque, sin su conocimiento, mis espías vigilaban cada paso que daba. No podía arriesgarme a que su destacada avaricia y falta de escrúpulos pusiera en tela de juicio mi nombre y el fin último de esta noble empresa.

Mientras le detallaba el camino a seguir, no expuse mi plan de combatir a la vanguardia junto al rey, con todo lo que ello implicaba, y tampoco le informé del aumento de la horda, pero cada decreto firmado de mi puño y letra que le cedía, estaba cubierto por otro que anulaba sus poderes en caso de que el noble se torciera demasiado del rumbo pactado. Para ello contaba con la ayuda de mi hija y de Ser Cauthrien, ambas de mi absoluta confianza.

Concluí la reunión con él indicándole la imperativa necesidad de cerrar sólidos acuerdos privados con ciertos nobles que pudieran cubrir nuestras espaldas en caso de que el desenlace de la batalla no fuera el deseado. Si el regente perdía su vida en el campo, quería asegurarme de dejarle a Anora un firme respaldo en mi más que probable ausencia.

Finalmente, el macilento noble asintió y abandonó mi tienda sin queja alguna. Aquello ya, de primeras, me hizo sospechar. Pedí a Cedric, mi joven guardaespaldas, que avisase a Robert y éste acudió presto a mi llamada. Ordené el refuerzo en la vigilancia del noble y le informé de que sus servicios, así como los de su compañero, no serían necesarios durante la batalla. Le comandé a esperar noticias en Lothering y le deseé suerte en su camino a dicho enclave.

—Mi señor, mi lugar está con vos, no en un pueblo en el que no somos de ayuda.

—Robert, no es una petición, es una orden. Es ahí donde os necesito. Howe, así como posiblemente muchos de mis soldados, acudirán a esa ubicación para partir desde allí a Denerim. No voy a mentirte —continué mientras volvía a sentir ese extraño nudo en la garganta —la situación es más desesperada. Es muy probable que… hoy sea la última vez que hablemos, amigo. Necesito de un hombre sensato en la escolta de la reina. Ahí irás una vez culmine este sinsentido y deberás protegerla como me has protegido a mí todos estos años. —le había llamado 'amigo', algo que normalmente sólo había destinado a Maric en alguna ocasión, pero Robert siempre había sido mi más fiel compañero, a veces incluso creía que era devoción lo que sentía por mi persona, pero era una sensación grata y, al mismo tiempo, tristemente desconocida.

La expresión de estupefacción en su rostro fue el más claro discurso que podía haber presenciado de él en ese momento.

—¿Milord? —murmuró incrédulo el hombre.

—Lo habéis oído bien. Ya disponéis de vuestras órdenes, Robert, confío en vos. —levanté una mano y la posé despreocupadamente sobre su hombro, quizá en un intento por infundirle algo de aquella seguridad que siempre me transmitía cuando se hallaba cumpliendo con su deber, siempre a mis espaldas, guardando lo que yo, a veces, no solía salvaguardar.

Los ojos del soldado se nublaron un breve instante, pero no hubo más réplica que aquel suspiro que me dedicó cuando, finalmente, asintió y abandonó la tienda acto seguido, dejándome con la inquietante sensación de que mi final estaba definitivamente sellado con aquella difícil decisión. Al fin y al cabo, Robert había sido mi guardaespaldas incondicional durante demasiados años, muchos de los cuales no podría contar de no ser por él. Era duro tener que decirle adiós, pero más insoportable sería ver su cadáver inerte en el campo de batalla.

Notaba mil recuerdos agolparse violentamente en mi mente, opacando ligeramente mi juicio por un breve espacio de tiempo. No obstante, logré recuperar mi semblante habitual considerando que era vano propósito el caer de nuevo en el ocaso de los recuerdos de antaño; nada bueno traían consigo salvo dolor y remordimientos, y ya hacía tiempo que había ganado maestría en ocultar mis sentimientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tal como esperaba, la armoniosa pero fuerte voz de Ser Cauthrien hizo su entrada en aquella guarida de maquinaciones que era ahora mi cálida tienda.

Aunque los acontecimientos recientes entre ambos habían dejado más que claras sus intenciones para conmigo, sabía que el deber para con la nación imperaba sobre su capricho e interés particular. Decidí no sacar el tema de aquello que, en un impulso lascivo e irreflexivo, habíamos compartido. Sabía que si ahondaba en dicha cuestión, complicaría aún más la situación pues mi fuerte nunca habían sido las palabras, sólo los hechos. No obstante los de anoche, precisamente, no hablaban bondades de mí, sólo dejaban más que patente mi actual desequilibrio personal.

Maldije irremediablemente a la elfa por aquello y tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi voluntad para no recordar el sabor de sus labios aquella noche en el campamento…

—Milord, las tropas aguardan vuestras órdenes. —la mujer me extrajo de aquel inapropiado recuerdo y carraspeé para aclararme la garganta y así poder avanzar sobre los preparativos, evitando entremedias revivir aquella ardiente evocación.

Confirmé mi estrategia con la teniente; ella era reacia a dejarme en el campo de batalla sin refuerzos, pero al final pareció entrar en razón cuando apelé a la vida de aquellos que la darían por un absoluto fracaso anunciado.

Demandé la protección de mi hija y del reino por encima de cualquier otra cuestión, y ella me aseguró que pondría todo su empeño en ello. Al fin y al cabo, ella jamás me había fallado ¿por qué dudar ahora?

En referencia a la inminente lid que se avecinaba, decidimos destinar soldados a proteger la Torre de Ishal, enclave estratégico que habíamos marcado para hacer la señal y llamar a las tropas. En realidad, los últimos acontecimientos eliminaban esa posibilidad, pero mis órdenes seguían siendo las mismas salvo por un pequeño detalle: proteger la torre de cualquiera para que ningún fuego se prendiera en la cúspide y así evitar espontáneos que acudiesen en auxilio del resto que, casi con total seguridad, se hallaría regando el barro con su propia sangre y vísceras. Tenía la certeza de que Cailan querría reforzar ese enclave así que quería asegurarme de tener todas las variables lo más vigiladas posible. Si la señal se iluminaba finalmente y mis tropas no marchaban en socorro del resto, mi traición al rey sería evidente, perjudicando especialmente con ello a mi hija. Debía evitarlo a toda costa. A pesar de eso, Ser Cauthrien sabía que si tal situación acontecía, debía retirar igualmente las tropas hacia el enclave pactado para luego partir hacia Lothering con un claro mensaje de derrota.

De cualquier forma, antes de iniciar la contienda, tendría tiempo de dar las últimas órdenes a mis soldados. Esperaba no tener que sacrificar más hombres de los necesarios, aunque de antemano esta lucha era una derrota evidente para muchos, incluso para un joven tan inexperto en el arte de la guerra como Alistair que, en un intento por subsanar los errores del hermano, mostró más valentía y honorabilidad que muchos hombres con más que perder.

—Lothering está plagado de refugiados, pero será una buena ubicación desde donde partirán las tropas en retirada hasta Denerim. Para entonces, habrá llegado la noticia de nuestra derrota y es cuando deberemos destinar esfuerzos en calmar y ayudar a las gentes de la zona. —le extendí varias vitelas con autorizaciones oficiales, y continué decidido —Es posible que las noticias del fallecimiento del rey se den a conocer también entonces, así que la reina tendrá una gran labor por delante. Necesito, Ser Cauthrien, que te hagas cargo de su seguridad así como de la organización de las tropas para evitar sublevaciones nobiliarias. Los Bannorns se levantarán en réplica y debemos estar preparados ¿Has enviado la misiva a las fronteras para detener el avance de los orlesianos?

—Sí, mi señor. Sin incidencias, por el momento.

—Bien. Asegúrate de que las tropas de Eamon marchen a Denerim apenas se conozca la noticia de nuestra derrota. Estos siempre han de estar bajo la supervisión de nuestros capitanes más leales. No quisiera que el Arl, o su díscolo hermano, usaran esto como impulso para llamar a una asamblea del consejo. No quiero que Anora se vea más perjudicada con todo esto… —quizá era demasiado franco por mi parte apostillar tal inquietud, pero la mujer no pareció sorprenderse ante aquello aunque el trémulo brillo de su mirada me confirmó la tristeza que albergaba.

Ella hizo un ademán de extender una mano hacia mi rostro, pero la detuve. Quería darle motivos para olvidarme, no para recordarme.

La conversación no duró mucho más. Cierta incomodidad entre ambos se hizo evidente al final, pero ella pareció comprender que nada adelantaría con dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Fueron las trompetas del campamento marcando ya el avance de la horda las que la extrajeron de su breve letargo. Debíamos proceder de inmediato con la ejecución de todos los preparativos para así suavizar el inminente fracaso de esta contienda. La duda de considerar esta batalla por perdida, ya no sobrevolaba nuestra mente pues los informes habían sido cristalinos al respecto y ambos lo sabíamos; era momento de actuar.

Lo único que nos quedaba por esperar era la confirmación del inevitable resultado.

Se despidió de mí con el habitual saludo militar, aunque su mirada dejaba en evidencia sus verdaderos sentimientos. No pude evitar sentir un ligero pinchazo de culpa al no corresponder aquellas sensaciones, pero no era algo que yo pudiera ya solucionar.

Ya en soledad, decidí aplicar un gran esfuerzo por dejar de lado mis remordimientos y la tenue sombra de arrepentimiento que comenzaba a atenazar mi determinación. Miles de vidas dependían del éxito de esta estrategia, aunque lamentaba profundamente no poder hacer más, salvo clausurar los pocos asuntos pendientes que me quedaba.

—Maldito seas, Cailan. —murmuré mientras cerraba la última carta que jamás enviaría a mi hija.

Ella había sido la luz de mi vida cuando la oscuridad era lo único que mi alma padecía. Me había enseñado a mirar más allá de lo evidente y era la única que había logrado ponerme de rodillas, casualmente para curarle las suyas en mitad de más de una reunión del ostentoso consejo.

Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto, de corazón lo sentía. Le rogaba a Andraste por ello, pero en quienes depositaba realmente mis plegarias se hallaban tan sólo en el recuerdo, observando en silencio mientras eran testigos lejanos del puñal que mi mano alzaba contra su sangre.

Abandoné mi tienda, sintiendo el golpe helado de la mañana en mi rostro, y me encaminé hacia la mesa de guerra sin mirar a mi alrededor. Era capaz de oler el miedo en cada alma que se consagraba al Hacedor en último momento, y no quería detenerme a observar las miradas que, con certeza, sabía que me dedicaban.

' _La derrota tiene algo positivo: nunca es definitiva. En cambio, la victoria tiene algo negativo: jamás es definitiva'_ —la voz de mi padre amortiguaba mi conciencia otorgándome cierta paz y esperanza antes de pisar el borde inequívoco del abismo del que jamás volvería.

Pronto todo habrá comenzado.

Pronto todo, también, habrá terminado…

* * *

 **Nota curiosa:** _La última frase del padre de Loghain, Gareth, está extraída de una que se le atribuye a José Saramago._


	7. C5 - Gusanos

**¡Holaaa!**

 **Perdonad la tardanza pero entre que no termino de salir de una gripe, el trabajo y las fiestas, esto ha sido peor que un parto de trillizos. Ays, me ha costado mucho sacarlo adelante. Estoy últimamente espesa y algo cabizbaja y no me inspiro. A pesar de ello, este capítulo estaba pensado para ser más largo, pero he decidido dividirlo en dos, así que el siguiente capítulo se actualizará enseguida.**

 **Espero, al menos, que no haya quedado tan mal. Disculpad los errores, la narración algo atropellada y demás cosas, pero estamos llegando a un punto de no retorno en la historia y hay cuestiones que no sé cómo expresar. Supongo que es típico en principiantes…**

 **Ahora, mesa de guerra, maquinaciones finales, en marcha.**

 **Duro camino de por medio. (tanto para Lyna como para mí… se complica todo)**

 **Espero no aburriros mucho.**

 **¡Mil gracias por continuar conmigo!**

 **Un abrazo grande.**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Gusanos -**

 _"Gracias a la guerra uno no sólo puede morir por sus ideales, sino que incluso puede morir por los ideales de otro". - Jaume Perich._

* * *

Sentía náuseas.

La extraña sensación me recordó a aquella vez que devoré, por error, un plato de lamprea a la sangre creyendo que era la tan suculenta anguila en salsa que mi madre solía preparar para Wintersend*.

Para mi sorpresa, la peor parte no fue su sabor fuerte ni su dura textura, ni siquiera las horas muertas que pasé de rodillas arrojando toda la comida no digerida del día. Aquella ocasión fue tan inolvidablemente terrible por la inesperada celebración de mi pactado matrimonio.

Era demasiado joven e ingenuo como para intuir lo que mis padres planeaban. Tampoco esperé que los Hafter cedieran a su unigénita en nupcias de una forma tan repentina y poco consensuada.

Cierto es que, de todas las personas que solían visitar nuestra granja, la joven Maeve era con la que mejor congeniaba. Por aquel entonces, yo no era más que un joven introvertido y poco dado a los intercambios sociales, que solía rehuir de cualquier oportunidad de entablar una conversación con cualquier lugareño. Pero Maeve resultó ser un torbellino de aire fresco en la aburrida y humilde hacienda que mi familia regentaba. Solía visitarnos casi cada semana, mientras nuestros padres llegaban a acuerdos de diferente índole, siempre en beneficio mutuo pues el usurpador demandaba cada vez más tributo del que un solo granjero era capaz de recaudar, haciendo en ocasiones, imposible la colecta.

Recuerdo que la muchacha acudía emocionada a los establos donde yo solía afanar, ávida por contarme alguna de las historias que, con tanta imaginación, creaba por entretenimiento. Divagaba en sus ideas, siempre soñando con ser, en algún momento de su vida, una famosa y talentosa escritora. Quería ser alta, guapa e inteligente, decía, y yo me burlaba de ella mientras le explicaba que el futuro de una doncella de su clase, es tener una familia y engordar, a lo que ella me replicaba que no le importaba siempre y cuando siguiéramos siendo amigos.

Maeve no era la típica joven casadera que buscaba agradar. Era diferente y quizá fue precisamente aquello lo que me hizo confiar. No era habitual encontrar una doncella con un espíritu tan literario y entusiasta entre tanta desgracia y pesadumbre. Era amable, inteligente y algo rebelde, cualidades que mantenían mi interés por compartir con ella algo más que un cordial saludo y una casual charla.

En ocasiones me convertía en partícipe voluntario de sus historias y nos entreteníamos jugando inocentemente mientras nos imaginábamos librando importantes batallas. Solía correr en su auxilio para rescatarla de las garras de algún oso que, improvisadamente, resultaba ser un fardo de paja con nueces por ojos. Ella se revolvía sobre el suelo, mientras gritaba mi nombre pidiendo ayuda de forma sobreactuada y yo acudía para clavarle un oxidado rastrillo al inanimado animal que, según ella, escupía sangre y padecía bruscos estertores de muerte.

Admiraba su imaginación y alegría. Solía reírme con aquello, recuerdo, una pequeña carcajada comedida pero sincera; una de las pocas veces que me acuerdo de haber reído con ganas, a pesar de la sombra que engullía la nación entera y la sometía al yugo de un rey extranjero.

Es curioso cómo se recuerdan ciertas cosas. Ahora, aquella risa, parecía más ajena a mí que cualquier otra sensación, una vaga y desdibujada reminiscencia de lo que una vez fui.

Jamás podría haber adivinado que, aquellas batallas con las que tanto soñábamos, se tornarían más violentas y sangrientas con los sucesos que se desatarían meses después de aquel inesperado compromiso.

Pese a su jovialidad, la manifiesta inocencia de Maeve me impedía verla como algo más que una agradable y ocasional compañía con la que disfrutar de algún momento de esparcimiento. Por ello me resultaba imposible imaginármela siendo mi mujer; sencillamente parecía no encajar en el tejido de mi preconcepción de vida.

Recuerdo que aquella noche apenas pude mirarla a los ojos. Ella se mantenía en silencio, observándome de reojo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y daba pequeños bocados al plato que, horas antes, yo había asaltado por error. El rubor en sus tersas mejillas era una inquietante novedad en sus facciones y el único gesto que logré elaborar, además de mi habitual ceño fruncido, fue el obediente asentimiento que, a regañadientes, ofrecí por contestación a la pregunta de aquella impuesta propuesta a convenir.

Mis padres se mostraron satisfechos con aquello, pero el rostro de Maeve contaba otra historia diferente; la rota ilusión en su mirada sería algo que jamás abandonaría los rincones de mi mente, convirtiéndose en una sombra de decepción que se repetiría indefinidamente a lo largo de mi vida.

El malestar por aquella forzada situación aderezada con la indisposición por la repentina indigestión de lamprea, acentuaba mi desconsiderado e irreflexivo comportamiento. Al finalizar la incómoda velada, tuve que despedirme sin haber cruzado palabra alguna con ella; me sentía avergonzado e indignado, traicionado por quienes decían quererme.

Pude observar la profunda decepción en su semblante cuando la vi partir desde mi ventana mientras sus padres intentaban consolarla por el camino con pequeñas caricias en sus castaños y brillantes rizos que, tan cuidadosamente, llevaba sueltos. Ataviada con un hermoso vestido verde ceñido al torso, dejaba entrever su juvenil anatomía, aquella de la que no me había percatado hasta ese mismo instante.

Aquella gris estampa, me perseguiría desde entonces.

Maldije Wintersend y lo ingenuo que había sido al pensar que este año sería igual que los anteriores. Había oído en el pueblo a muchos jóvenes quejarse de sus futuras mujeres como si se tratara de una mortal enfermedad; ahora entendía el porqué pues ¿quién quiere desposarse con quien no ama? 'Sacrificio por un bien mayor', decían, pero me negaba a comprenderlo, me negaba a aceptarlo sin más. Era joven, rebelde y solitario; 'no necesitaba aquello', me decía a mí mismo una y otra vez.

De haber sabido que esa noche sería la última en la que la vería con vida, hubiera actuado de una forma completamente diferente.

A la mañana siguiente, su granja amaneció convertida en gruesas y humeantes ascuas y cenizas que cubrían con un manto oscuro y denso los calcinados cuerpos de la dulce Maeve y sus abnegados padres. El silencio se impuso en la escena, algunos aldeanos decidieron ayudar con el funeral mientras que otros, con la misma excusa, expoliaban la propiedad recolectando aquello que no había sido reducido a astillas y polvo; tal era la desesperación que invadía a los fereldenos de aquel entonces.

Lo ocurrido con los Hafter marcó un antes y un después en la aldea. Incluso mi padre pareció sumirse, durante una temporada, en un letargo introspectivo, algo de lo que mi madre solía distraerle con alguna de sus anécdotas diarias mientras intentaba, desesperadamente, amenizar los días con insípidas buena-nuevas. Por mi parte, buscaba entretenerme con cualquier quehacer. Visitar los establos para cumplir con mi deber era la parte más dolorosa de todo aquello pues el recuerdo de su sonrisa e historias me visitaba cada vez, haciendo casi imposible superar su partida.

¡Cuánta verdad hay en aquel dicho! No se sabe realmente lo que se posee, hasta que se pierde. Dura y triste realidad.

Se rumoreaba que Maeve y su madre sufrieron peor final que el del hombre, dadas las evidentes señales de tortura, pero yo no quise detenerme a pensar ni oír los morbosos detalles que tanto se murmuraban entre los aldeanos. Sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido esa noche, sabía quiénes eran los culpables de aquello y me arrepentí por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente y juicioso como para aceptar, con fingido agrado al menos, aquel compromiso y así poder continuar la velada. Quizá, si hubiese hablado con ella, si tan sólo hubiera adoptado otra actitud o postura, ahora ambos tendríamos un futuro, juntos o no pero uno, al fin y al cabo.

En ese instante de dolorosa claridad, comprendí que, desde aquel fatídico evento, mi vida se había convertido en la constante sensación de tener un nido de gusanos carcomiéndome las entrañas, royéndome desde dentro mientras mi alma se iba ulcerando hasta tornarse, poco a poco, en la densa niebla que ahora invadía mi desgastada y vieja carcasa.

Para muestra de mi suerte, el trágico ahora; un presente tan oscuro como mi pasado y futuro.

Ver el rostro de Cailan reforzar con un retorcido gesto su contundente negativa, agitaba esas larvas que aguardaban ansiosas esperando el momento para resurgir fortalecidas e inclementes en mi vientre, con el único propósito de atormentar mi estoicismo, mi fingida pero tan necesaria templanza y determinación.

—Loghain, mi decisión es definitiva, yo estaré a la vanguardia junto a los Guardas Grises en este asalto. —su joven voz, similar a la de su padre, me estremecía con el disgusto de saber el error que estaba a punto de cometer.

—Arriesgáis demasiado, majestad. La horda de los engendros tenebrosos es mayor de lo esperada. Es muy peligrosa como para que os dediquéis a interpretar el papel de héroe en la primera línea de batalla. —no sé por qué insistía. Pero una fuerza mayor parecía obligarme a ello ¿o quizá era tan sólo mi afán por no rendirme a la evidencia?

—Si ese es el caso, quizá debamos esperar a los refuerzos de Orlais después de todo, ¿no os parece? —la burlona media sonrisa en su rostro redujo a una décima parte mi ya escasa paciencia y alcé mi voz.

—Debo reafirmarme en mi protesta en relación a vuestra absurda idea de solicitar ayuda a esas víboras orlesianas para proteger la nación. En todo caso, se aprovecharían de nuestra vulnerabilidad para sus oscuros intereses ¿acaso no sois capaz de verlo? ¿Sois tan ingenuo así?

Su gesto mutó en uno de auténtico desprecio. Pocas veces había observado aquel joven rostro retorcerse de esa forma. —No es una absurda idea, comandante. Nuestra enemistad con los orlesianos es una cuestión del pasado… y vos recordaréis quién es el rey.

El eco de aquella réplica llegó a oídos del guarda comandante que carraspeó con evidente incomodidad, uniéndosele el mago Uldred y la Madre de la Capilla que, por fortuna, seguían manteniéndose al margen de aquella discusión.

—Cuán afortunado es que Maric no viva para ver a su hijo tan dispuesto a entregar Ferelden a aquellos que nos esclavizaron por más de un siglo. —escupí con desdén, sintiendo el peso de la realidad en mis palabras.

—Entonces, comandante, nuestras fuerzas actuales tendrán que bastar, ¿no creéis? —me dio la espalda, ignorando con altivez mi anterior réplica y se dirigió al guarda que se mantenía inmóvil a un lado de la mesa.

—Duncan, ¿están vuestros hombres listos para la batalla?

—Lo están, su majestad. —el guarda comandante desvió su mirada hacia un extremo y yo le seguí en aquel gesto.

Al girar mi rostro para ver las figuras que se acercaban a la mesa, sentí volver de golpe el sabor amargo de las insistentes náuseas que se acrecentaron con aquella tormentosa aparición. Para mi absoluta sorpresa, el regusto dulce del recuerdo fue mayor a la intranquilidad que aquella presencia me proporcionaba; verla sana y salva, fue un inesperado bálsamo.

—Lamentamos la tardanza. —el joven bastardo intervino segundos después, mientras me dirigía una resentida mirada. Notaba su más que evidente enfado por mi anterior negativa, pero ya había demasiado en juego como para hacer concesiones caprichosas y arriesgar aún más vidas y recursos.

—Alistair, Tamlen, Lyna… ya conocéis a su majestad. —la forma en la que el guarda comandante se dirigió a la joven elfa me incomodó especialmente. Por la expresión de ambos, supe que no era el único que se hallaba intranquilo.

—Su majestad, es un honor poder serviros en esta contienda.

—Por favor, Alistair, llamadme Cailan. Y el honor es mío. Combatir al lado de grandes guerreros, seguro dejará su impronta en la historia de esta noble nación. —la estúpida alegría en aquella afirmación, me revolvió aún más las entrañas. No sólo su excesiva bisoñez me resultaba abrumadoramente impetuosa y pueril, sino que todo él parecía galopar a pasos agigantados hacia su lamentable y prematuro final, sin abandonar, entretanto, esa absurda y obtusa sonrisa.

—Majestad… tengo una petición. —la inesperada intervención agitó algo en mi pecho y temí de inmediato dar muestra de mi vergonzosa debilidad.

—Lyna, ahora no. —el guarda comandante intervino inmediatamente, pero la joven dio un paso al frente, mermando así el poco control que el hombre parecía tener sobre ella.

Observé el rostro del rey contorsionarse en una extraña mueca de disgusto, reactivando en mí una tímida chispa de curiosidad que me hizo preguntarme por el inesperado origen de aquel aparente resentimiento.

—Me parece que no estáis en posición de hacer peticiones. Debería haceros apresar de inmediato pero por respeto a Duncan, os buscaré una mejor utilidad.

Advertí un brutal cambio en su dinámica y me hallé absorto ante la evidencia. La patente rabia en la mirada de la elfa aumentó mi intranquilidad ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? No comprendía aquellas señales que tan evidentes parecían a ojos del resto. Había una historia entre ellos que, indiscutiblemente, había pasado por alto pero no quise aventurarme a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Sabía del encuentro del rey con la joven y supuse que todo había ido tal y como ellos deseaban, pero aquella escena demostraba todo lo contrario.

—Disculpadme, majestad… pero me temo que he de insistir. —la elfa se adelantó unos pasos hacia el rey y éste apretó la mandíbula. —Sabéis que la horda es mayor de lo que se esperaba ¿por qué seguir con los mismos planes?

—Eso no es algo que vaya a discutir con vos, guarda. —el regente frunció la nariz y cruzó los brazos con patente malestar. Yo, por el contrario, me hallaba cada vez más intrigado.

—Dejad, al menos, que os acompañe a vos y a Duncan en la vanguardia…

—No. —el bastardo dio un paso al frente e interrumpió decidido —Poseo más experiencia luchando junto al guarda comandante y en diversas tácticas de combate, puedo asistiros en la batalla más convenientemente y así facilitar el avance de las tropas, su majestad.

—Lo siento, _shem_ , pero hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla. Necesitaba tu ayuda, no tu supuesta experiencia y menos aún tu usurpación. —no daba crédito de lo que veía. Ver a esos dos disputarse un puesto en el que casi con total seguridad morirían, estaba siendo más que inesperado, aunque absolutamente estúpido por su parte.

—He cambiado de opinión. Yo poseo más experiencia que vos, por ende he de ser yo quien deba asistir a Duncan en…

—¡Me es indiferente, _shem_! ¡Fue mi idea! Seré una 'orejas puntiagudas', pero hasta yo sé lo que significa una promesa. Así que más te vale apartarte de esto, si no quieres que…

—¡BASTA! —el guarda comandante se adelantó y golpeó el puño contra la mesa —¡Basta los dos! ¡Es una orden! —dijo a voz en grito con evidente agitación. Observé sus ojos cerrarse dolorosamente mientras que el sutil temblor en su muñeca despertó mi aletargada curiosidad por el guarda.

Tanto el rey como yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, mis ojos observando detenidamente su semblante en busca de alguna explicación a su inusual comportamiento. No es que aquel estallido de autoridad me amedrentase, sino que deseaba analizar al hombre mientras perdía ligeramente los papeles con sus indisciplinados subordinados. Sentí cierta paz espiritual, si es que podía llamarse así, al comprobar que la elfa no sólo desobedecía mis órdenes…

—¿Duncan? —la evidente sorpresa se dibujaba en el rostro del real bastardo.

—No es vuestra la decisión, ¿comprendido? —el guarda comandante se dispuso delante de ellos, dándole la espalda al rey que se hallaba observando la escena con cierto asombro y aire de diversión —Ninguno de los dos arriesgaréis innecesariamente vuestra vida en primera línea. Se os asignará un puesto a conveniencia de la estrategia que se haya de seguir y cumpliréis las órdenes que se os indiquen ¿está claro?

Ambos guardas se mantuvieron en relativo silencio, salvo por los cortos balbuceos del bastardo que buscaba la forma de interrumpir aquel alarde de repentina autoridad, cabe decir, algo forzada y desmedida para lo que era habitual en su tratamiento.

—Si no te acompaño, morirás... No lo permitiré, _lethallin_. —la elfa se acercó al guarda comandante, sus ojos mirándole con un profundo brillo de súplica, gesto que súbitamente me recordó a la inesperada petición que aquella misma noche la joven me había propuesto saldar a cambio de un momento entre sus brazos; algo a lo que estuve tentado, sin duda, pero a lo que jamás hubiera accedido por más que fuera ese mi vergonzoso deseo.

Una repentina descarga de incomodidad surcó mi estómago. Por la mirada que ambos se dedicaron, deduje que aquello sobrepasaba la simple preocupación de pupilo a mentor; cuestión que temía confirmar pero que parecía latente como el invisible calor de un caldero recién usado.

—Mi vida no es lo importante, Lyna, lo es esta batalla, lo es Thedas. Yo sirvo exclusivamente para un único fin y… mi lugar está donde lo demande su majestad, en la vanguardia, junto a él, si así lo requiere.

Un breve silencio antes de presenciar la tristeza instalarse de nuevo en aquellos almendrados orbes esmeralda. Por su expresión, la forma en que sus pupilas se clavaban en los del guarda comandante, supe que aquello excedía la normalidad.

Un nudo se alojó en mi garganta y volteé mi rostro para evitar presenciar la claridad de aquel semblante y la profundidad de aquel sentimiento ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? Era absurdo, ilógico…

—Y… así es, Duncan. Os necesitamos al frente pero me temo que todos seremos necesarios, no sólo vos. —la interrupción del rey pareció extraer de sus pensamientos a la joven elfa, que parpadeó varias veces antes de dar un paso atrás y volver a su habitual expresión de recelo.

—¿Majestad? —Duncan se apartó a un lado para evitar darle la espalda al regente y le observó con clara consternación.

Observé al rey, intentando dilucidar qué era lo que se proponía, hasta que vi la sutil mueca de sorna en su faz.

—La joven guarda puede ir junto a los guerreros de la ceniza y sus mabari. Al fin y al cabo, es más probable que se encuentre más cómoda entre las bestias.

—¡Cómo osas hablarle así, asqueroso _shemlen_! —el elfo que hasta entonces se había mantenido en un cómodo segundo plano, se adelantó un paso, su rostro deformado por el desprecio y la indignación, pero su compañera le detuvo en el acto evitando que cometiera alguna habitual locura propia de los de su raza y clase.

Dirigí mi mirada a Lyna y observé la tensión en su mandíbula y el brillo peligroso de su mirada. Compadecí a Cailan por la rabia que sospechaba que la elfa destilaba hacia su persona. Si actuaba de forma impulsiva, como bien solía hacer, el joven regente lo tendría complicado para salir indemne del encuentro. Sonreí, evitando que los demás se percatasen de mi pequeño y secreto divertimento. No obstante, se mantuvo el suficiente tiempo callada y controlada como para permitirme interrumpir y salvar la incómoda situación.

—Majestad, el resto de guardas serían imprescindibles en la retaguardia. Es necesario fortalecer los flancos y resguardar a los magos. —intervine, buscando evitar arriesgar innecesariamente la vida de la joven, al tiempo que evitaba un disgusto mayor para el guarda comandante que se encontraba con claras evidencias de padecer algún tipo de indisposición.

—¿Guardas en la retaguardia? ¡Qué absurdo! Es ahora cuando más se necesita su intervención. Debemos distribuirlos sobre el campo. Sus habilidades son por todos conocidas y no debemos desperdiciarlas en tal estéril posición.

—Vuestra fascinación por la gloria y las leyendas será vuestra perdición, majestad, y no conforme con ello, nos llevaréis a todos con vos. Debemos atender a la realidad de una vez ¿Vais a escucharme, al menos? —a cada palabra mía, él ofrecía una negativa. Era terriblemente agotador y frustrante.

El rey me observó durante un instante con ese aire de soberbia que tanto le costaba ocultar. —Está bien, cuéntenos comandante ¿cuál es vuestra estrategia? Duncan y yo lideramos la carga ¿y luego…?

—Luego daréis la señal para que mis hombres enciendan la almenara y así poder cargar desde la cobertura hacia el campo.

—Y flanquear a los engendros, según recuerdo, sí. Usaremos la torre de Ishal, como habéis anteriormente recomendado ¿Quién dará la señal? ¿Vuestros hombres, Loghain? —dijo, señalando la ubicación en el mapa.

—Sí, majestad. Ellos se encargarán de encender la almenara. No es una misión complicada pero es de vital importancia. —el sabor amargo de las náuseas invadía de nuevo mi boca, tragué saliva para ocultar mi fluctuante malestar.

—Entonces, si ese es el caso, deberemos enviar a nuestros mejores hombres. Enviad a Alistair, al elfo y a la… nueva guarda. Así nos aseguraremos de que se lleve a cabo. —tuve que hacer acopio de mi voluntad para no gritar una rotunda negativa. No podía permitir que aquello sucediera. Pero apenas pude articular palabra cuando Alistair intervino.

—Majestad, sería más útil si os acompañara a vos y a Duncan en primera línea. Lyna y Tamlen podrían encargarse de iluminar la señal sin problema alguno.

—Me temo que no es una opción, Alistair. Confío en vos para liderar esta misión. Los demás no ostentan experiencia alguna, así pues sois necesario.

—Confiáis demasiado en estos guardas grises, majestad ¿Estáis seguro de que es prudente? —necesitaba evitar que aquel inesperado plan se llevase a cabo. No podía permitir que los guardas grises descubrieran mis intenciones tan pronto.

—Basta de vuestras teorías conspiratorias, Loghain. Los guardas grises combaten la Ruina sin importar de dónde provengan. Es la última vez que lo digo. Se hará como he ordenado. No hay otra opción mejor.

Creí lograr disimular una mueca de desagrado ante su brusca respuesta pero el guarda comandante pareció percibirla e intervino, cambiando oportunamente de tema, para mi fortuna.

—Majestad, tenemos que contemplar la posibilidad de que aparezca el Archidemonio.

—No se ha divisado ningún dragón en las cercanías. Dudo mucho que aparezca repentinamente de la nada. —corregí, buscando quitarle importancia a las posibles complicaciones.

—¿No es para eso por lo que estáis aquí, Duncan? —por su tono, intuí cierta irritación en Cailan, aunque no en la misma medida de cómo me hallaba yo, dadas las terribles circunstancias.

—Yo… sí, su majestad.

—Mi señor, si me permitís. —el representante de la torre del círculo, Uldred, interrumpió súbitamente la conversación mostrándose absolutamente contrariado, mientras agitaba una mano hacia el rostro de la Madre de la Capilla que buscaba intervenir, casualmente, al mismo tiempo —La torre y su almenara son innecesarias. Sería más oportuno que un reducido grupo de nosotros enviase la señal desde el mismo campo de batalla. No sería complicado y así ubicaríamos al resto de los guardas en puestos más cruciales.

 _Maldita sea ¿Qué pretende este endemoniado hechicero?_

—No os confiaremos la vida de nuestros soldados a vuestros hechizos, mago. Reservadlos para los engendros tenebrosos. —chistó la clériga mientras levantaba el mentón y desmerecía con una mirada altiva las palabras del obstinado mago.

Ambos se habían mantenido hasta ahora ajenos a la conversación y discusiones, pero era demasiado pedir para dos necios ávidos de poder y reconocimiento, el continuar con aquel cívico comportamiento.

—¡Basta! —Grité hastiado, evitando así que alguno más de los presentes soltase otra absurda ocurrencia que el rey, tan diligentemente, decidiera seguir —Este plan tendrá que ser suficiente. Los guardas grises encenderán la señal. —tuve que confirmar los planes del regente, pero aún tenía tiempo de contrarrestar la decisión. Debía avisar a mis hombres.

—Bien, Loghain ¡Apenas puedo esperar el glorioso momento! Los guardas grises luchando codo con codo con el rey de Ferelden para detener al mal ¡Cuán emocionante! —giró su rostro y me miró de frente, casi retándome. Apreté la mandíbula y asentí obediente, la hiel inundando mi lengua con aquella manifiesta obsesión.

—Sí, majestad… un glorioso momento para todos. Pero me temo que los guardas no serán vuestros únicos acompañantes. —tragué saliva para pasar el nudo en mi garganta.

—¿A qué os referís? —Cailan me observó con interés, a pesar de la palpable desconfianza en su semblante.

—Como general de vuestro ejército, mi lugar es a vuestro lado en la vanguardia. Mi deber es… —pensé en Anora, en el pueblo, en Ferelden —…luchar en primera línea con vos.

—¿Cómo? —el rey me obsequió una incrédula mirada que deslizó por toda mi armadura, como si en ella se hallase la solución a esa absurda pregunta —¿Pero… y los refuerzos? ¿Quién los comandará? Loghain, dejad vuestra obsesiva sobreprotección. Os necesito con los vuestros, no junto a mí.

—Todo está ya dispuesto, majestad. Ser Cauthrien se encargará de todo, se encuentra al tanto de los pormenores de la situación y confío plenamente en sus capacidades. —di un paso al frente y clave mis talones en la tierra con decisión. Un brillo esmeralda me distrajo un breve instante y descubrí que la gran mayoría de los presentes habían comprendido lo que aquella decisión significaba. 'Sacrificio por un bien mayor', recordé con dolor...

—Está bien. Veo que no podré deshacerme de vos ni en la batalla, comandante. —una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Quise pensar que era más un gesto cómplice y apreciativo que burlón, pero la enemistad que nos había separado todos estos años, había calado hondo en mí y en aquel joven de sangre real. No obstante, abandonarlo completamente a su suerte, me era imposible, menos aún cuando su mirada todavía era el reflejo de la de ella.

—Si no queda nada más por decir, las trompetas marcarán el momento. Debemos prepararnos. Id al campo, yo os alcanzaré después. Mucha suerte y que el Hacedor os proteja. —Cailan se alejó de la mesa de guerra dirigiéndome una última mirada.

Un inesperado escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Entonces me di cuenta de que jamás volviera a ver aquellos ojos que tantos recuerdos me devolvían… y para qué negar la evidencia; aquello me aterró.

 _Rowan…_

No vi su rostro perder el color cuando la cruel dama oscura se la llevó ¿Acaso vería el de su hijo ensombrecerse? ¿Vería sus ojos perder el brillo heredado de los de su madre cuando se diera cuenta de mi traición?

Ahogué un quejido, disimulando aclarar mi voz y desvié mi rostro del alcance de la vista del resto.

—Uldred, quedaos. El resto, podéis retiraros. —ordené volviendo cabizbajo a los mapas. Ni el dolor del presente, ni siquiera la persistente y embriagadora presencia de Lyna pudo distraerme de lo que debía hacer.

Cuando abandonaron el recinto, el peso de los sucesos cercanos comenzó a lastrar mi determinación. Ser consciente de que mis únicos aliados en todo esto era un noble depravado y cruel, un mago ávido de poder y una mujer que ansiaba algo de mí que no podía ofrecerle, me hizo caer en la cuenta de que, tantos años de sacrificio, de renuncia y sufrimiento tan sólo habían valido para acentuar mi ostensible soledad.

—¡Qué demonios pensabais al proponer aquello, mago! —espeté, dirigiéndome a él con rabia. Debía evitar que se envalentonase demasiado con sus revolucionarias ideas de absurda libertad si no quería que llamase la atención de algo más que del Círculo de Ferelden.

—Mi señor, pensé que mi ayuda en esta empresa sería la idónea. Puede que la torre de Ishal no sea del todo segura.

—Esa no es vuestra decisión. –increpé molesto —La próxima vez limitaos a cumplir con lo encomendado.

—Entendido, mi señor. No obstante, viendo el drástico giro de los acontecimientos y comprendiendo que vuestra vida se hallará en grave riesgo, me gustaría tener la garantía de que, en caso de que vos faltéis, vuestra hija cumplirá con lo acordado sin cambios. No quisiera que nuestro acuerdo se disolviera por un error de cálculo fortuito. —el mago se alisó la túnica y arqueó una ceja a modo de gesto casual, sin abandonar la notable soberbia de la que parecía hacer gala con orgullo.

Aquello me revolvió las tripas. Por un momento, casi olvidé que hablaba con un ser con poderes mágicos que podía fulminarme con sólo un ligero movimiento de su muñeca, pero reaccioné a tiempo evitando sujetarle por el cuello ante tal insolencia.

—¡Cómo osáis poner en duda mi palabra y mi capacidad! Cuidado con lo que insinuáis, mago, porque mi paciencia es limitada y vuestra ayuda es un medio para un fin, pero no es la única vía que dispongo para lograr mi cometido. —no solía marcarme faroles y menos con alguien tan acostumbrado a la lucha verbal, pero necesitaba infundir el miedo necesario para que se dejase de cuestionar mi palabra. No tenía tiempo para largas peroratas y menos aún la paciencia necesaria para soportarlas. Era momento de acción y la jornada ya ameritaba avanzar sobre lo planificado. No podía permitirme más distracciones, por mucho que algunas las desease tanto…

El rostro del hechicero se contrajo en una mueca de terror que casi me resultó graciosa, de no ser por la urgencia de acabar con aquella conversación.

—Disculpadme, milord. No ha sido mi intención. Confío en vos. Espero que pronto tengamos la oportunidad de estrechar lazos más resistentes, ya con un Círculo más independiente y servicial al trono. —el hombre hizo una sutil reverencia y le ordené retirarse con un gesto de mi mano, aquél ademán que supuse que el hombre haría en caso de que quisiera acabar conmigo por mi osada amenaza. Agradecí al Hacedor por hallarme ante un fiel y experimentado mago y no ante un vil y violento apóstata. Si había algo en toda Thedas que temiese más que vivir bajo el yugo de otro usurpador, era la magia y más aquella que carecía de la disciplina y control que se obtiene cuando se educa, controla y protege.

Una sensación extraña recorrió mi estómago. Recordé brevemente los pequeños episodios inexplicables que había experimentado con Lyna y me estremecí. Algo en aquella mujer, en aquella endemoniada y deliciosa joven, descontrolaba mi cordura, potenciaba mi locura e incertidumbre, a veces casi desdibujando mi ya retratada personalidad. Era devastadora, magnética, poderosa hasta el punto de no poder controlarme cuando se hallaba cerca. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa; magia. No sabía cómo, dónde ni por qué, pero la única explicación al delirio y debilidad que mi mente y cuerpo padecían ante su presencia, debía ser aquello, si no ¿Qué otra explicación era plausible? ¿Obsesión? ¿Amor?

 _No… amor no… amor nunca más…_

Sumergirme en aquella reflexión, por muy breve que hubiera sido, sacudió algo dentro de mí. Después de aquello, la esperada soledad volvió repentinamente cristalinos mis pensamientos, tal como sucedía en contadas ocasiones. Finalmente confirmé, con apabullante claridad, que el rumbo que estaba a punto de andar era el único viable, el único correcto dadas las complejas circunstancias.

La luz del sol enmarcaba las columnas de las ruinas de Ostagar con su cálido y dorado manto diurno, resaltando cada grieta y cada trazo intrincado de lo que otrora fue una gran y hermosa fortaleza.

Debía dar las últimas órdenes a mis hombres; unas órdenes que tendrían que ajustarse a las novedades de la jornada si quería mantener atados todos los posibles desenlaces. La carga era pesada, pero debía intentarlo.

Dadas ya las encomiendas, mis hombres de confianza apostados en la torre de Ishal tendrán, como prioridad, convencer a los guardas grises que acudiesen a dicho enclave, de que varios de los nuestros ya se hallaban dentro con el fin de cumplir con la misión. Obviamente aquello no sería verdad, pero confiaba que con el ajetreo de la batalla, los guardas supusieran que había dado órdenes preventivas en caso de que la lucha se tornase más desesperada y ellos se retrasasen en su cometido, cuestión que era más que probable. Mis órdenes iban con un explícito mandato de no atacar, bajo ningún concepto, a los guardas. Confiaba en mis hombres y sabía que, en caso de que los subordinados de Duncan insistieran en adentrarse a la torre, cuestión bastante factible, ellos sabrían cómo desviar su atención. Quería evitar más innecesario derramamiento de sangre, aunque para qué negarlo… lo que más temía es que fuera la sangre de la elfa la que bañase las espadas de mis hombres.

Cerré los ojos un breve espacio de tiempo, sintiendo las náuseas volver súbitamente a mis entrañas, y respiré profundamente.

Si pese a todo este esfuerzo, la almenara se encendía, lo más probable es que los guardas se hubieran abierto paso luchando, seguramente, contra más obstáculos que mis soldados, situación que confirmaba la inminente derrota de esta inútil contienda.

Sea como fuere, lo esencial se hallaba ya en marcha y no había vuelta atrás. Ser Cauthrien marcaría la retirada tanto si la señal se producía como si no. Muchos padecerían por mis decisiones, incluso Eamon, el revelado titiritero, tendría su merecido por su deliberada manipulación. Pese a que me apenaba de sobremanera, no podía permitir que sus garras pro-orlesianas destruyeran todo lo que se había ganado a base de sufrimiento y sacrificio. La sombra de los Guerrin amenazaba a mi hija y debía reducir el riesgo al mínimo aunque tuviera que tomar ciertas resoluciones cuestionables.

Los dados habían sido arrojados. Nadie sabía aún el resultado. Sólo cabía esperar.

Mi estómago se retorcía como un nido de gusanos abriéndose paso por entre mis entrañas, provocándome las mismas náuseas que sentí al comerme aquella lamprea o ver el cuerpo quemado de Maeve; idénticas, sólo que esta vez el peso de la responsabilidad era cruelmente insoportable.

 _Rowan, Maric… perdonadme…_

Rogué al Hacedor, a pesar de mi falta de costumbre, y me encomendé al destino. Si mi final se hallaba cerca, tan sólo esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de redimirme en la otra vida… o en el abismo de la nada.

* * *

 **Shem/shemlen:** muchacho/niño rápido. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos.

 **Lethallin:** principalmente usado como término élfico de cariño hacia un hombre.

 ***Wintersend:** en tierras tevinteranas, llamado anteriormente "Urthalis" y dedicado al dios de la belleza, Urthemiel, es una festividad que se celebra ahora en honor al Hacedor. Está representado por el final del invierno en varias tierras y coincide con la celebración de torneos y concursos en "Los campos de pruebas" de Minrathous. En las tierras del sur, esta festividad se ha convertido en un día de reunión para el comercio, teatro y, en algunas áreas, para el acuerdo de matrimonios concertados. Se celebra al comienzo de "Pluitanis" (Alto nombre, ("Guardian" en bajo nombre, que vendría siendo febrero).


	8. C6 - Preludio

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Se puede decir que este capítulo es la segunda parte del anterior, así que está incluso peor escrito, pero bueno… no estoy pasando buenos momentos ¡Perdonadme! Juro que no estoy feliz con lo que he escrito pero necesitaba "soltarlo".**

 **Disculpad los errores y la falta de delicadeza en la narración. Necesito recuperar parte del cerebro e inspiración que he perdido este tiempo de estado vegetativo vírico… jeje.**

 **Aquí un poco de Lyna y las ¿últimas? enseñanzas de Duncan. ¡Ah! y… un inesperado final... creo.**

 **Espero que no os aburra mucho.**

 **¡Mil gracias por continuar aquí!**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Preludio -**

 _"Un comienzo no desaparece nunca, ni siquiera con un final" - Harry Mulisch_

* * *

 **El despertar.**

Un nuevo y poderoso despertar; así lo sentía al hallarme de nuevo consciente.

Apenas escasos días separaban mi inesperado amanecer íntimo y personal de esta vorágine de sensaciones. Era abrumador sentir tanto y tan poco a la vez ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? Mis sentidos se agudizaban a límites casi preternaturales, mi apetito crecía vorazmente con el devenir de los minutos y mis ansias, aunque controladas ahora, aumentaban con la expectativa de la batalla. Me quemaba, me ahogaba percibir tanto al mismo tiempo, sentía que todo ello se desbordaría de un momento a otro si no actuaba rápidamente.

No obstante y para mi absoluta sorpresa, fui capaz de dominar la furia de todo aquello temporalmente. Alguna inexplicable y más que oportuna resistencia interior, apaciguó mis ansias y me ayudó a recobrar la serenidad mientras mi mente se habituaba, velozmente, a mi nueva y mejorada persona. No sé cómo alcancé aquel estado, pero finalmente pude mantener a raya cada emoción sin sentirme en lucha constante. Puede que los años de meditación ayudasen con dicha tarea, pero fue totalmente inesperado y más que bienvenido. Aproveché aquel impulso con silente gratitud.

Pese a aquel logro, me costó enormemente controlarme ante el rey. Estuve a punto de desenvainar mis dagas y rebanarle el pescuezo al verle reaccionar así, pero supuse que aquello pondría en un verdadero aprieto a Duncan, por no mencionar a la Orden y a mí misma, así que logré redirigir mis pensamientos homicidas hacia los planes de batalla en vez; al fin y al cabo, el verdadero enemigo eran esos monstruos y no un caprichoso e indecente rey humano.

Para empeorar la situación, el joven guarda _shemlen_ no había cumplido con su promesa. Había hecho suya mi petición de acompañar a Duncan estropeando así cualquier posibilidad de que mi plan se hiciera factible ¡Maldito _shem_!

Duncan parecía dolorido, su semblante era el de un hombre febril que luchaba por mantener el estoicismo. No sólo aquel despliegue de autoridad repentina me impactó, sino la mirada de súplica que me dedicó cuando insistí en que, si no le acompañaba, moriría. Aquel rostro agitó en mí la profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia él. Le maldije por hacerme sentir tan vulnerable y estuve a punto de golpearle de rabia, pero la inquisitiva mirada de Loghain sobre mí, me evadió de aquella reacción.

Pese a ello, fue asombroso escuchar los latidos de su corazón más nítidos que nunca desde la prudente distancia en la que me hallaba. Creí oír incluso la sangre correr por el torrente en sus venas a una velocidad imposible, desbocada. Por un instante, ser consciente de nuevo de tantas cosas simultáneamente, me aturdió hasta el límite de tener que hacer un doloroso esfuerzo real por reprimir aquellas sensaciones, mas algo dentro de mí pareció envolver mi voluntad con un manto más resistente que la mismísima corteza de hierro, manteniendo bajo control mis impulsos más primarios y viscerales. Agradecí esa recién descubierta fortaleza y recé a los Creadores para que tal ayuda me alcanzase también más delante en el camino.

Parecía que aquellas intensas sensaciones y percepciones apenas eran el preludio de algo más violento, pero no había tiempo para detenerse a considerar cómo sobrellevarlas. Debía aprender sobre la marcha, con o sin ayuda, como siempre había resuelto hacer con cada cosa que me sucediera.

Supliqué y supliqué, y casi reviento en ira al negárseme mi petición, pero no quise continuar insistiendo ¿Para qué? Cualquier presión parecía endurecer más la determinación del guarda y maldije su insensata testarudez.

A pesar del insulto del rey al asociarme más con una bestia que con una persona, nada me enfurecía más que implorar y que se me negara, pues mi costumbre se acercaba más a solicitar el perdón que demandar permiso cuando se trataba de algo en lo que me hallaba completamente segura, como tal era el caso. Algunos consideraban aquello como una profunda falta de disciplina, pero yo lo percibía más como claridad de pensamiento y contundencia. Si tenía que cumplir órdenes, así lo haría, pero me aseguraría, por todos los medios, de llegar a tiempo a la batalla posteriormente. Al fin y al cabo, nadie mencionó que no pudiera acudir a ella después de cumplir con mi cometido ¿o sí? Me valdría de aquella sutil fisura en la encomienda para hacer mi voluntad. Aunque tuviera que escuchar reprimendas después, nada era más importante ahora que salvar a mi nuevo mentor y amigo.

Recordé a Ilen y sonreí al comprender que, a pesar de la lejanía, sus enseñanzas y su recuerdo seguían acudiendo a mí, como una persistente sombra en este duro rumbo que debía recorrer lejos de mi clan y mi pueblo. No es que le hubiera sustituido, es que ahora toda mi vida, mi entorno y esperanzas, eran completamente diferentes. Siempre sería parte importante de mí pues había construido junto a él las bases para ser lo que era en ese momento, pero debía dejarle marchar junto con el resto de quienes ocupaban mi corazón, tal y como tendrían que hacer ellos con mi recuerdo.

Después de toda aquella discusión, la resolución de Loghain reafirmó mi determinación. Observarle tomar la decisión de acompañar al rey, no había hecho más que confirmar que mi sitio estaba, sin lugar a dudas, junto a los líderes de esta batalla. Era lo menos que debía hacer pues, al fin y al cabo, para eso me habían reclutado; para acabar con la Ruina y salvar la nación y a sus habitantes.

Aunque ¿a quién intentaba engañar?… mi mente estaba más enfocada en cuidar de Duncan, y ahora del cascarrabias de Loghain, que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso el repelente rey humano tenía un lugar especial en mis prioridades, pero eso estaba más relacionado con la sangre que corría por sus venas que por méritos propios.

De repente, toda la estrategia comenzó a cobrar verdadera vida. La condena era casi segura; muy probablemente sucumbiríamos a manos de algún engendro de esos pero, al menos, tal como el necio de Cailan se molestaba en recalcar, la historia nos recordaría. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que yo, una simple elfa dalishana, fuera aparecer en ella para algo más que para adornar el relato con hechos que alimentasen la lascivia humana, pero no era algo que me preocupase. En realidad, creía más importante salvar lo que apreciaba, que sobrevivir y que quedase fiel testimonio de mi implicación. Esperaba que ese sacrificio, por lo menos, diera sus frutos, aunque no las tenía todas conmigo.

Tuvimos que retirarnos casi enseguida. La mirada de Loghain se clavó en mí un breve instante antes de marcharme y aquella extraña intranquilidad volvió a alojarse en mi vientre, como un afilado puñal que, a traición, abandona la mano del amante para incrustarse como un recuerdo insistente que arde pero seduce morbosamente.

Estar nuevamente ante él y observar la preocupación marcada a fuego en cada relieve de su adulto aunque hermoso rostro, confirmó mi inquietud; era plenamente consciente de cuál era el destino que nos esperaba en el campo de batalla. Le maldije por no haber aceptado mi propuesta, le maldije mil veces más cuando recordé su rechazo y me dolió confirmar que él, héroe de leyenda, salvador de mi maestro y amor platónico de mi niñez, se vería también afectado enteramente por la desconsiderada decisión de un regente con más agallas que cerebro.

—¡Maldito mentiroso! —giré mi rostro y golpeé del revés el brazo de Alistair cuando abandonamos la mesa de guerra. El hombre se detuvo al instante y se quejó, algo asombrado por mi reacción.

—¡Hey!

—Te pedí ayuda y me has traicionado, _shem_. —chillé furiosa. La sangre palpitaba en mis oídos y tuve que controlarme de más para no estrangularle con mis propias manos. Si no hubiera sido por él, el rey quizás hubiese aceptado mi petición, bien por odio o por castigo a mi agravio, pero tendría una posibilidad de cuidar de quienes me eran queridos.

—No es traición, es sentido común. He visto cómo peleas, eres muy inconsciente y Duncan no necesita eso ahora. Estaría más pendiente de ti que de la batalla ¿o no lo ves? Yo sería de más ayuda que tú en un encuentro frontal con esos monstruos. Podría cuidar mejor de él y del rey.

Advertí la inquietud en su rostro así como el terrible esfuerzo que hacía por mantener una pose más formal y determinante. Su pecosa nariz se arrugó sutilmente durante un instante y su mirada intranquila se posó interrumpidamente en mí para luego recorrer los alrededores como si anduviera buscando, por precaución, alguna vía de escape.

Sonreí con aquella peculiar escena. Aunque su timidez era encantadora y sus palabras no se hallaban nada lejos de la realidad, me irritó estar parcialmente de acuerdo con aquel humano.

—No eres el único que sabe lo que él necesita, _shem_. Como bien dices, me has visto luchar y sabes de lo que soy capaz. Acabas de estropear mis planes pero no son los únicos, por suerte para Duncan. Volveré al campo de batalla, con o sin ti. —me di la vuelta, dejándole a mis espaldas, y arrastré a Tamlen conmigo. Sentí los pasos del guarda detrás de mí y confirmé que iba en la dirección correcta cuando no escuché queja alguna por su parte.

Llegamos al campamento de los guardas y comencé a recoger mis cosas. Tamlen me siguió en silencio, como tal parecía ser su costumbre últimamente, hasta que, de reojo, noté su mirada inquisitiva sobre mí. Supuse entonces que no era la única molesta por algo.

— _Lethallin_ … ¿qué te ocurre?

Me miró de soslayo y guardó bruscamente un vial de vigor que tintineó al chocar sobre otros en su mochila, pero no ofreció contestación alguna aunque por aquella fruncida mirada, intuí que tenía que ver conmigo o con algún _shemlen_.

—¿Me lo vas a contar o tengo que sacártelo a cosquillas, como cuando niños? —insistí en tono de broma, buscando apaciguar lo que sea que mi amigo sintiera. Eran muchos años ya de conocernos y, por aquel ceño contraído y mirada intensa, supuse que algo le había contrariado especialmente siendo esto, últimamente, más habitual que de costumbre.

Pese a ello, mi humor pareció enfurecerle aún más e intervino molesto.

—No sólo quieres arriesgar tu vida salvando al _shem_ que te condenó a esta esclavitud, sino que encima le llamas _lethallin_ , ¿qué demonios te ocurre, Lyna? ¿Qué te está pasando? ¡Tú no eres así! —se acercó a mí y me sacudió ligeramente, mientras sus ojos buscaban algo en los míos que, al parecer, no pudieron hallar.

Le miré fijamente y sonreí. A veces su odio desmesurado hacia los humanos le cegaba hasta el punto de perder de vista la evidente realidad. Era absurda su afirmación pues yo siempre había sido tal y como soy ahora, sólo que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo con otros individuos que no fueran de mi clan ni en circunstancias tan apremiantes.

—Te equivocas. Soy la misma de siempre. No ostento odio injustificado hacia los _shems_ tal como profesas tú, _da'len_ , yo admiro parte de su naturaleza y eso es algo que nunca has entendido. Pero no aspiro a que lo hagas ya a estas alturas. Tan sólo espero que te ciñas al plan, que cuides de ti mismo y, si puedes, que acabes con unos cuantos monstruos. Es lo único en lo que deberás preocuparte…—aparté sus manos de mis brazos y me di la vuelta para continuar guardando las cosas. No merecía la pena enfadarme por algo que jamás llegaría a entender, así que di su comprensión por perdida. Ya era demasiado tarde para buscar conciliar lo que yo era con lo que él percibía del mundo. Tamlen tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo si quería sobrevivir en un mundo de _shemlen_.

Notaba sus ojos clavándose en mi nuca, el pesado silencio plagando la estancia con su densa existencia, hasta que sentí sus brazos rodearme con fuerza desde la espalda y el murmullo de su inesperada confesión agitó bruscamente mi corazón.

— _Ir abelas_ …. Yo… No quiero perderte. No quiero que me olvides… —me abrazó fuertemente y, por un breve instante, dejé de respirar.

¿Olvidarle? Jamás.

Me di la vuelta y le abracé en respuesta, acariciando en círculos su nuca mientras él reposaba su frente sobre mi hombro y me estrechaba contra su torso.

—Siempre estaré contigo. De una forma u otra, en cada recuerdo, cada sueño, cada suspiro o amanecer, tú siempre formarás parte de mí, _lethallin_. —me aparté de él y levanté su rostro, sus ojos temblorosos observaban fijamente mis pupilas, parecía suplicante, temeroso, perdido.

Sentí entonces el choque de sus hambrientos labios contra los míos. A pesar de lo que habíamos compartido, aquello me sobresaltó.

Lo aparté de mí antes de perder el control y, delicadamente, acaricié su mejilla en reafirmación. Si continuaba, no estaba segura de poder dominar el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaban a punto de desbordarse en aquel momento de debilidad; no podía permitirme tal indulgencia, no después de lo que había compartido con Duncan.

Detallé su expresión y su mirada. Parecía más un niño extraviado que un hombre a punto de ir a la batalla, y se me rompió el corazón con aquella estampa.

—Todo saldrá bien, _lethallin_. Ahora, esperemos al guarda afuera, ¿sí? —deposité un último y ligero beso en su frente y avancé para salir.

Ambos abandonamos en silencio la tienda, no sin experimentar cierta incomodidad por lo que acababa de suceder, y nos sentamos en derredor de la hoguera por separado. La mirada de Tamlen era más oscura que de costumbre y parecía distraído con sus pensamientos. Mientras él se dedicaba a quitarse la suciedad de entre las uñas con un pequeño puñal, yo miraba a contraluz mis dagas y flechas, buscando posibles imperfecciones que dificultasen nuestro cometido. Aunque ya había revisado mi equipamiento, no quería dejar nada al azar, así que inspeccioné cada pieza y arma de nuevo, preparándome para partir cuando se nos diera la orden.

El brillo de los filos de mis hojas gemelas era absolutamente deslumbrante. Resultaba curioso contemplar cómo el acero rojo no permitía que las huellas de mis dedos se marcasen, aunque la sangre se adhería a él como una segunda capa de aceite, casi como un morboso traje hecho a medida. Las pequeñas runas e inscripciones élficas, contrastaban con su delicadeza en el grueso aunque ligero material del que estaban hechas las armas. No me cansaba de admirar aquellas piezas, pero aún no disponía de un fuerte y significativo nombre para ellas. Esperaba que esta batalla, u otras si se dieran, me otorgaran la lucidez para darle más vida a las queridas dagas de mi maestro Ilen.

—Lyna, ¿tienes un momento?

La dulce voz del joven humano me extrajo de mis pensamientos y asentí, indicándole con mi mirada un lugar cerca del tronco donde me hallaba sentada.

Alistair pareció indeciso un breve instante, pero aceptó finalmente acompañarme no sin antes desviar una cauta mirada a Tamlen que, como era de esperar, le respondió con un bufido al cruzar miradas con él.

—Quería… quería darte esto. —dijo suavemente.

Extendió un delicado colgante de cuero con un pequeño frasquito lleno de un denso y oscuro líquido rojizo que resplandecía con tonos púrpura gracias a la sutil luminosidad de las llamas que se reflejaban en el transparente recipiente.

—¿Un… colgante? —pregunté confusa. Me esperaba una discusión, un reclamo, una rabieta, pero ni en mil eras me hubiese esperado un obsequio a manos de un _shemlen_ que apenas conocía.

—Es sangre del ritual que guardamos en recuerdo de… de aquellos que no llegaron hasta el final. —observé con cuidado el pequeño frasquito atado al cordel marrón, y lo levanté para detallar mejor su singular contenido. Recordé el sabor amargo de aquel brebaje y la muerte de Daveth por su causa, y me estremecí.

—Le daría uno a tu compañero pero supongo que terminaría estrellándolo contra la hoguera y no es fácil atar un fino cordel a un diminuto frasco con estos dedos. –dijo sonriente, mientras extendía delante de mí sus manos.

Reí y asentí en agradecimiento.

—Gracias, _shem_. Puede que esto me ayude a recordar más a menudo por qué y por quién estoy aquí. —le extendí el colgante con una mano y con la otra me aparté el cabello, mientras me ladeaba un poco como invitación a que me atase el cordón alrededor del cuello.

Tardó más de la cuenta en aceptar, pero finalmente colocó suavemente el colgante sobre mis hombros y lo abrochó con cierta torpeza, carraspeando entretanto apartaba sutilmente algún que otro mechón de cabello que se deslizaba de mi trenza hasta donde trabajaban sus fuertes dedos.

Era comprensible su impericia. Las manos de aquel joven humano eran demasiado grandes como para atar un cordel tan delicado, así que me entretuve pensando en lo mal que lo pasaría tejiendo telares élficos a mano.

— _Ma serannas_. Es un buen regalo, Alistair. Te lo agradezco —me giré para mirarle a los ojos y levanté una mano hasta su hombro en agradecimiento.

El joven sonrió de nuevo y asintió, contemplando mi rostro y labios más tiempo del habitual.

Agaché el mentón y carraspeé. Aunque estuviera molesta con él, la mirada de aquel _shemlen_ me incomodaba de sobremanera. La pureza de sus ojos, la expresión de bondad en su rostro era destacable. Jamás había presenciado una faz humana tan inocente, aunque con intensos toques masculinos de por medio que no había pasado por alto desde que le hube visto por primera vez.

Me recordó brevemente a un guiso que solía hacer Ashalle para mi día del nombre. Las tres diferentes carnes, venado, conejo y perdiz, cocinadas a fuego lento, aderezadas con esencia de romero y tomillo al vino, eran deliciosamente suaves y gustosas, pero lo que le daba siempre el toque especial y exquisito era la pizca de jengibre que incluía justo al final de la cocción, dándole ese extra picante que electrificaba todo el preparado. Recuerdo saborear cada cucharada como si estuviera degustando la más exquisita comida de Dioses; sin duda mi alimento favorito.

En cierta forma, este joven humano me recordaba a ese plato; suave, con diferentes texturas y sabores, pero con esa intensidad que le hacía más especial, más apetecible y atrayente.

Reí para mí misma y me llevé instintivamente una mano a la boca para evitar que se notase en demasía. Al fin y al cabo, mis pensamientos eran inapropiados, aunque no pude impedir que mi mente se recrease con la idea.

El joven ladeó el rostro y se rascó la cabeza, seguramente no entendiendo mi extraña reacción a su intensa mirada.

—Pues… ehm, me alegra que te haga feliz. Te-te queda bien… —concluyó mientras gesticulaba a la altura de mi cuello, señalando así el colgante que ahora descansaba sobre mí.

Hacía poco, había arrancado de mí todo recuerdo del pasado, forzando así mi concentración en el incierto y turbio presente. Este extraño regalo, sería el perfecto recordatorio del camino que había recorrido hasta ahora y por el que debía continuar transitando hasta que mi alma volviera al Más Allá.

— _Ma serannas_. Espero no perderlo. —concedí, colocando una mano sobre el inesperado obsequio. El líquido parecía poseer calor y oscilación propia, incluso llegué a sentir cierta melodía oscura en aquella sustancia, algo que se sentía casi vivo, respirando… observando. Extrañamente, la sensación no me desagradó como era de esperar...

No es que me resultase muy divertido llevar aquello sobre mi cuerpo, pero la realidad era que ese mismo líquido corría por mis venas así que ¿qué mal podría hacer llevarlo visible?

Después de aquello, volvimos a nuestros quehaceres y nos entretuvimos terminando de revisar el material que íbamos a portar a la batalla. Me deshice de algunas cosas que añadían excesivo peso a mi ya saturada mochila de viaje. No quería ralentizar mi avance ni perjudicar mi agilidad cuando la pelea se complicase, así que hice caso de los consejos del maestro Ilen y abandoné algunos innecesarios utensilios.

—Bien, estamos todos.

La voz de Duncan me sobresaltó y me levanté en el acto, dejando caer entretanto algunos de esos objetos que me encontraba apartando. Me sorprendí al ver al joven _shemlen_ actuar de la misma forma, y me sentí aliviada al no ser la única del grupo que se hallaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Ya estáis al tanto de vuestras órdenes. Se os necesitará para encender la señal que marcará el avance de las tropas de Loghain. Es una tarea sencilla, más segura pero fundamental. Sois los indicados para ello, así que apenas suenen las trompetas de marcha, deberéis acudir a vuestros puestos ¿Comprendido? —mientras hablaba, evadía mi mirada, su pose formal y concentrada. Por un instante, me pareció que quería acabar con todo ya sin mayor ceremonia y me dolió confirmar que no quedaba tiempo para nada más.

—¡Es absurdo! El grueso de la batalla no está en esa torre, nos espera al frente, con vos, el rey y el resto del ejército. ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! No tiene sentido que vayamos tantos de nosotros a sujetar una antorcha y encender una hoguera para dar la señal ¡Es un desperdicio de recursos!—Alistair se adelantó y espetó molesto lo que ambos pensábamos, pero Duncan no pareció escuchar su reclamo. Se limitó a observarle sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

—Esas son las órdenes, Alistair, y tu deber es obedecer. No hablaremos más sobre el tema ¿Tenéis claro lo que debéis hacer? —su excesiva formalidad me impresionó. Al amanecer, se hallaba completamente vulnerable entre mis brazos, pidiéndome que me fuera, que huyera de mi destino que él mismo había sellado, pero ahora se empeñaba en marcar una clara línea entre él y sus subordinados, entre los que también me encontraba yo. Apreté los puños con impotencia. Volvía a ser el mismo hombre que conocí en Gwaren y no el que descubría horas atrás.

El joven humano bufó —¡Está bien! ¡Lo pillo! ¡Ya lo pillo! Pero que conste que si el rey pide alguna vez que me ponga un vestido y baile un Remidoro, me negaré en rotundo. Y ya pueden venir todos los engendros tenebrosos del mundo, que ese sería el límite a mi obediencia. —ante aquello, solté una carcajada y expresé mi morboso interés por verle en esa tesitura, a lo que él se ofreció a satisfacer mi curiosidad si había de por medio alguna que otra fuerte bebida para potenciar su arrojo.

Aunque aquel comentario relajó el ambiente, la conversación se dio por zanjada en el momento en el que Duncan asintió y se alejó hacia donde se encontraba su mochila y su armamento. Parecía preocupado por algo más que por lo que se hallaba a las puertas pues no insistió en el hecho de guardar la compostura ni el decoro, tal como normalmente se molestaba en manifestar.

Cuando nos dispusimos a movilizarnos ya con el primer toque de las trompetas y acudir a filas, Alistair se acercó disimuladamente a mí y me observó con evidente preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté algo confusa.

—Lyna, os alcanzaré en la torre. Primero he de… hacer algo.

Aquello me extrañó de sobremanera. Viendo cómo había reaccionado, sabiendo ya las órdenes que disponíamos ¿Qué era más importante que cumplir con ello? Yo no podría esperarle si se retrasaba, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al campo de batalla y proteger a Duncan.

—No queda tiempo, _shem_. Tenemos que irnos ya. Las trompetas han sonado. Es tarde para más insistencias. Confía en mí, tengo un plan. —susurré, intentando evitar que Duncan me oyera.

El joven _shem_ me observó con detenimiento y se acercó aún más a mí, posando entretanto una mano con delicadeza sobre mi hombro.

—Y confío, pero primero necesito… solucionar una cuestión. Enseguida os alcanzo.

Y sin mediar palabra alguna más, desapareció entre los soldados que corrían por las cercanías. El choque del acero contra el acero era ensordecedor, y pronto perdí el rastro de la silueta del _shemlen_ entre tanto alboroto.

No obstante, me mantuve un breve instante persiguiéndole con la mirada hasta que su figura se fundió con la multitud. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Tamlen interrumpió mis maldiciones.

— _Lethallan_ , es la hora. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes… —me sujetó por el brazo y me extendió mi zurrón con mis cosas. Desvíe mi rostro hacia los alrededores en busca de Duncan. Temía que se hubiera ido sin despedirse pero le vi terminar de recoger sus armas con aire ceremonioso y distraído; parecía completamente absorto en lo que estaba por acontecer y aquella sensación me aprisionó aún más el pecho.

Pese a ello, suspiré aliviada al comprobar que aún se hallaba cerca; no podía irme sin hablar por última vez con él, aunque no sabía qué podía ya decirle. Después de todo, no nos conocíamos mucho pero nos habíamos involucrado demasiado.

— _Lethallin_ , espérame en las puertas del puente. Iré en un momento. Hay algo que necesito hacer antes.

—Pero…

—Por favor, _da'len_ , no tardaré. Espérame ahí. Ahora te alcanzo. —coloqué una mano sobre su hombro y él aceptó a regañadientes.

Le observé marchar, no con mucha urgencia, y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos para no percibirme en la distancia, troté en dirección al humano.

Al llegar, golpeé fuertemente su brazo y me abalancé sobre su pecho para abrazarle. No quería dejarle marchar, no quería verle partir para, muy posiblemente, no sentirle nuevamente. Necesitaba inundarme con su calor, con su olor, con su recuerdo. Todo lo que habíamos experimentado, iba más allá de lo expresable con palabras, incluso de la lógica tradicional. Superaba la razón y el sentido común; jamás había vivido tales sensaciones con nadie más y resultaba doloroso conocer lo que nos deparaba. Aquello estaba siendo el peor tormento de todos ¿Cómo se puede querer a alguien que apenas se conoce? Este _shemlen_ había cavado hondo en mi alma, dejando una huella imborrable en el tiempo y ahora me hallaba al borde del abismo de una profunda melancolía por mi propia debilidad.

—Lyna…

—¡ _Fenedhis_! _shem_ … —hundí mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y me apreté fuerte contra su pecho, temiendo que se desvaneciera y, junto con él, todo lo que habíamos sentido y vivido, tal como se esfuma un sueño al despertar.

No le amaba, pero le quería. Era mi amigo, mi nuevo mentor, mi verdugo y mi amante. Era el principio y el fin de lo que conocía, era lo que necesitaba ahora en este nuevo camino pero, la voluntad de los Creadores, parecía buscar arrebatármelo sin contemplación alguna.

Sus brazos me cobijaron en su pecho, mi rostro sintiendo la insistente vibración de los latidos de su trémulo corazón, aquel órgano que danzaba al ritmo de los tambores de guerra que se oían a lo lejos y que marcaban el inicio del resto de su tiempo de vida.

— _Tel ghilas_ … —susurré.

 _…Halam'Shivanas…_

—Lo siento tanto… —sus dedos acariciaron mi cabello con suavidad durante un breve momento, hasta que, con un débil suspiro, dejó reposar su mentón delicadamente sobre mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y me perdí un instante entre sus brazos. Quería recordarle así, tan cerca, tan mío. Algo en mi fuero interno me decía que aquella sería la última vez que le tendría junto a mí, así que me permití ese espacio de tiempo para extraer cada sentimiento por él, incluso aquellos que no sabía que sentía hasta ahora.

Una sucesión de imágenes invadió violentamente mi mente y perdí el aliento — _Sus ojos desorbitados piden clemencia, mas ningún monstruo se la otorga; ríen y rugen, pero ningún filo acaba con su lenta agonía. En las postreras horas de su vida, rasga la tierra con sus uñas mientras lo arrastran hacía la húmeda oscuridad donde desangran y desgarran su cuerpo hasta que no queda nada, salvo un esqueleto mordido y desmembrado que, tiempo atrás, albergó sueños y anhelos, labios que besaban y caricias que prodigaba._

Apreté los dientes con aquella aterradora visión y le sujeté estrechamente contra mí. Sabía lo que aquello significaba.

— _Tel'Abelas. Telanadas_ … te salvaré, _lethallin_.

Evité el llanto apretando fuertemente mis párpados, pero por dentro cada parte de mí gritaba de impotencia. Era tan injusto…

Maldije a los dioses por aquello hasta que no quedó ni un resquicio de mi mente que no albergase odio hacia ellos.

 _Vissamana. Mala suledin nadas…_

El tenue susurro de lo que creía mi conciencia, me otorgó la súbita certeza de que, aunque las sombras se cerniesen sobre todo lo que me era querido, mi rumbo se hallaba despejado de duda siendo éste el camino que debía transitar, para lo que estaba predestinada, para lo que había nacido, sufrido… y perdido.

No sabía qué significaba aquello, sólo lo sentía muy dentro de mí como un extraño calor sereno, mas cierto consuelo hallé con la sensación y me estremecí bruscamente, fruto de tal espontánea intensidad.

Duncan alzó mi rostro y me observó con tanta vehemencia que me arrebató de golpe el aliento —Lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada para salvarte y eso me está matando. —suspiró, su cálido aliento acariciando mi rostro.

—Lo peor de todo es que no deseas que te salve… y eso me está matando. —susurré, alzando entretanto mis dedos para acariciar su febril mejilla.

Sus labios acudieron a los míos en un instante de pública exhibición y me dejé llevar por la dulce sensación de volver a saborear su boca. La ternura sustituyó a la pasión con la que otras veces me había devorado, y cuando nos separamos, ambos dejamos salir el aire que habíamos estado sosteniendo todo este tiempo, casi con miedo a que, al hacerlo, fuera la sentencia de que aquél era el último espacio de intimidad que compartiríamos.

—No siempre se puede hacer lo que uno desea ¿verdad? —rompió el abrazo delicadamente y, aunque no apartó sus manos de mi cintura, sentí el paso del fresco aire entre nosotros.

—Sí, si eres el rey. —ofrecí con cierto desdén después de lograr serenarme. Recordar a Cailan crispó mis ya sensibles nervios; le odiaba por todo lo que podía perderse por continuar con su absurdo plan.

Sonrió débilmente —Ni siquiera siendo el rey, me temo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te contaré algo que nunca le he contado a nadie con anterioridad. —su grave voz se tornó especialmente severa y supe entonces que se trataba de algo importante para él.

—Una vez recibí órdenes de asesinar a un rey.

—¿Cómo? —me hallaba intrigada por aquella inesperada confesión, y me extrañó que él, honrado guarda gris, tuviera tal encargo.

—A Maric, específicamente. —Abrí la boca en sorpresa y él continuó casi impasible —Mi comandante me ordenó asesinarle en caso de que el conocimiento adquirido sobre la Orden durante una misión, resultase en un peligro para nosotros. Como sabes, solemos guardar ciertas cosas bajo secreto absoluto y no podemos permitirnos que dichos asuntos se hagan visibles a los demás… son las normas, por mucho que nos pese. —reveló aquello casi como una confesión que llevase a cuestas con notable pesar. Al expresarlo, su semblante se suavizó.

—No creo que hubieras sido capaz. —ofrecí, segura de que aquello, viniendo de él, parecía imposible.

—Oh, niña, te equivocas. Nada debe ser más importante que la Orden y nuestro líder de aquel entonces, lo tenía muy claro. Yo era el único que podía llevar a cabo tal cometido, el único capaz de llegar a eso en caso necesario… —se apartó finalmente de mí y me sujetó delicadamente la barbilla, deslizando antes su áspero pulgar por mi mandíbula.

—Por eso has de entender que nosotros somos simples peones en el tablero de la vida. Algunos ostentan piezas más determinantes, pero todos se mueven al paso que así desee la mano del destino. Todos formamos parte del mismo juego y debemos cumplir con nuestra misión, por muy dolorosa o injusta que parezca. Sólo somos piezas, Lyna, piezas que deben encajar para formar el colorido y roído tapiz de las historias…

—Me niego a ser una simple pieza. La vida debe ser más que eso, más que seguir órdenes, más que sacrificio y dolor… tiene que haber algo más… —negué enérgicamente sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

—Puede que algunos gocen de ello pero no nosotros, Lyna. Somos guardas grises, y como tal, hemos de vivir. ¿Sabes? Hasta la Capilla nos compadece. 'El Hacedor nos sonríe tristemente, pues ningún sacrificio es mayor que el nuestro'. Ese es nuestro camino… nuestra vida desde que bebemos esa amarga muerte lenta...

Fruncí el ceño en reflejo al pesar que él cargaba en su faz —Entonces… ¿no hay más que obediencia? ¿Más que deber?

—'En Guerra, Victoria. En Paz, Vigilancia. En Muerte… Sacrificio'. Eso es todo. —liberó mi rostro y se apartó, quedándonos el uno frente al otro sin dejar de mirarnos.

—Pues… es una vida muy triste e injusta. —advertí que mis palabras tuvieron un efecto sobre su expresión, pero continuó con voz serena.

—Se dice que los Guardas Grises llevan a cabo una vigilia solitaria, soportando vidas de penurias y sacrificios para proteger al mundo de un mal que nunca podrá ser conquistado. Pocos serán voluntarios para esto: el sufrimiento, el aislamiento y la promesa de una muerte violenta. Pero el camino de un Guarda también es de valor, y aquellos que se entregan a la causa serán recompensados con el conocimiento de que se han convertido en algo más de lo que fueron. —inhaló profundamente y me sonrió —Visto así, no es tan mala fortuna ¿no crees? —levantó una mano y me dedicó una tierna caricia en la mejilla.

 _El camino de un Guarda también es de valor_ … aquello cobraba más sentido y profundidad con los segundos.

—Y puede que te sorprenda pero, uno de nuestros grandes héroes, fue un elfo. Garahel, el guarda gris que acabó con la cuarta Ruina, fue un gran y valiente hombre. Solía decir que el heroísmo era sólo otra palabra para el horror, tal vez una peor. Creía que un héroe siempre siente que tiene que hacer lo correcto, y que a veces aquello le lleva a atormentarse a sí mismo con la duda mucho después de que el cometido esté terminado. Nunca supe cuán ciertas eran esas palabras hasta que las comprobé por mí mismo.

—¿Un elfo que aparece como héroe en los escritos _shemlen_? Eso sí que es una novedad. —resoplé incrédula. Parecía un desesperado intento del guarda por insuflarme vanas y superficiales esperanzas en esta decadente Orden, más que la realidad.

—El valor no entiende de razas, Lyna. En la Orden somos conscientes de ello, por eso no rechazamos a nadie, sea de la condición que sea. —se dio la vuelta y colocó sus manos detrás en su espalda, como solía hacer a menudo cuando reflexionaba.

—Pero, a pesar de todos los retos, el verdadero valor está en soportar la soledad… 'Los protegerás y te odiarán por ello. Cuando no haya una plaga que se arrastre rápidamente por la superficie, la humanidad hará todo lo posible para olvidar cuánto nos necesitan. Y eso es bueno. Necesitamos distanciarnos de ellos, incluso si tienen que alejarnos para obligarnos a hacerlo. Esa es la única forma en que podremos tomar decisiones difíciles'. —recitó pensativo. Se giró de nuevo hacia mí y clavó su mirada en mis pupilas.

—Decisiones como la que se tomarán hoy, Lyna. El deber está por encima del sentir. Hoy, muchos moriremos y deberás seguir este camino…

—¿Incluso si con ello muere lo que llevas cerca del corazón? —murmuré débilmente temiendo su respuesta. Di un paso hacia él y me estremecí con el mohín de dolor en su mirada.

—Incluso si con ello morimos, Lyna. Eso es lo que significa ser Guarda Gris… y es lo único que espero que aprendas antes de que… de que no pueda enseñarte nada más.

Levanté mis dedos para acariciar su mejilla unos segundos antes de descender mi mano hasta su pecho para alojarla ahí, sobre su agitado corazón.

Fue indescriptible descubrir que sus latidos semejaban los míos en ritmo y fuerza. De nuevo, aquella sincronía volvía a nosotros como en otras ocasiones y sonreí al ver aquel dulce gesto de rendición.

Me acerqué un poco más hacia él, hasta sentir su calor —Todo eso está bien, _lethallin_ , pero ¿Sabes? Mi Custodia, Marethari, solía decir que pocas cosas en el mundo son más poderosas como una promesa mantenida, así que no pienso rendirme a las probabilidades ni a las pesimistas enseñanzas de un testarudo _shem_ sin esperanza. Te salvaré… tanto si es o no mi deber, tanto si la Llamada te lleva después, es lo que he de hacer ahora y lo haré. Es una promesa. —acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le dediqué un último beso. Sus brazos acudieron veloces a mi espalda mientras su respiración se agitaba más con cada segundo que pasábamos rozando nuestros labios.

Aquel dulce instante apenas duró unos escasos segundos, pero ese gesto perentorio era lo único que mi corazón necesitaba para reafirmarme en mis intenciones.

Entonces, las trompetas volvieron a llamar a filas y me armé de valor. Debía salvar a Duncan, aunque ello significase el preludio de mi perdición.

… … … … … …

 **¿Gloria?**

Se hallaba extasiado. Pronto Thedas entera entonaría melodías sobre esta lid, sobre su papel en esta honorable batalla que salvaría la nación de la más vil de las amenazas; eso sí, él como abanderado de esta noble gesta. Estaba seguro de que su padre, de poder presenciarlo, se hallaría orgulloso, aunque Loghain se empeñase en exponer lo contrario.

Un día de gloria le esperaba y, aunque no sobreviviese al asalto, sabía que la sangre Theirin no caería en el olvido con aquella empresa. Había dejado encauzados acuerdos que cambiarían el transcurso de la historia entre dos naciones hermanas, y zanjaría de una vez por todas las enemistades del pasado que no permitían avanzar la nación hacia entornos más prósperos.

Si él faltaba, Eamon sabría qué hacer. Ni siquiera su mujer, Anora, podría evitar lo que estaba por llegar en caso de que él no viese un nuevo amanecer.

Pero esa cuestión no le preocupaba en absoluto, pues tal hecho le convertiría en un héroe de leyenda; aquello que siempre quiso ser y por lo que tanto había trabajado. Ni siquiera Loghain podría ensombrecer su logro y dicha idea le hacía inmensamente feliz.

—Podéis retiraros. Avanzaré directamente al campo de batalla. Reagrupad al resto del pelotón y esperadme en primera línea. —ordenó mientras apartaba la cortina de su tienda.

—Sí, su majestad.

Los soldados de su guardia personal se despidieron con el golpe diagonal de un puño en el pecho y abandonaron el lugar sin réplica alguna y en absoluta obediencia.

Ya todos los engranajes conocidos, y algún que otro más, estaban en posición. Ahora era momento de prepararse para el combate y acudir al destino que el Hacedor tuviera preparado para él y los suyos. Esperaba que fuera uno donde la gloria, el honor y la fama se hallasen, pero se conformaba con acabar con aquella atroz amenaza de una vez por todas.

Sujetó su recién afilada espada y la envainó enérgicamente antes de recoger su casco e inspeccionarlo. Pese a la emoción, los nervios aún rasgaban su fina pose de estoicismo.

—¿Majestad? ¿Me permitís un momento?

La suave y familiar voz interrumpió su preparación, pero agradeció la inesperada visita antes de partir finalmente a la batalla. Quizás así, pensó, lograse apaciguar su disimulada intranquilidad.

—Por supuesto. ¡Pasad!

La idea de despejar su mente con una breve charla, no le disgustaba. No obstante, no debía distraerse demasiado pues las trompetas ya habían entonado la primera llamada y pronto todo daría comienzo, marcando así el preludio de tan ansiado y determinante día.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y después un nervioso carraspeo, mas cuando hizo ademán de girarse para saludar, el intenso dolor de un fuerte golpe en su nuca debilitó sus rodillas, llevándole al suelo al instante.

Impotente y aturdido como se hallaba, parpadeó varias veces buscando aclarar su visión, pero la oscuridad invadió su entorno sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, su mundo fundiéndose a negro por tal impacto.

— _Lo siento… majestad._

El sonido de una disculpa seguida de una maldición y del acero cayendo al suelo, fue lo último que sus oídos llegaron a percibir antes de perder, por completo, la consciencia.

* * *

 **Da'len:** pequeño muchacho/niño.

 **Tel'ghilas:** no te vayas.

 **Vissamana:** Espera

 **Mala suledin nadas:** ahora debes soportar.

 **Telanadas:** nada es inevitable. También se puede decir "Banal nadas" aunque ello no está del todo claro.

 **Fenedhis:** maldición, o mierda, como expresión.

 **Halam'Shivanas:** el dulce sacrificio del deber.

 **Tel'abelas:** no lo siento.

 **Shem/shemlen:** muchacho/niño rápido. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos

 **Lethallin:** principalmente usado como término élfico de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término élfico de cariño hacia una mujer.


	9. C7 - Sendas

**¡Muy buenas, locos habituales!**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza. Ha sido muy complicado terminar esto.**

 **Aquí me permito un ligero inciso con Antonio Machado y uno de los poemas que más me gustan. Además, guarda cierto significado personal pues este autor es uno de los preferidos de mi padre y uno de los primeros que me recitó de pequeña.**

 **El resto es… dolor, incertidumbre, reflexiones inútiles… y una terrible espera. ¡Ay, señor! ¿Por qué me distraeré con tantos detalles triviales? Debería ir más al grano pero, ays, me cuesta mucho. Siento la imperiosa necesidad de otorgar al personaje más profundidad de pensamiento y sentimiento de la que sería prudente para el óptimo avance de la historia. Pero bueno… espero que no os resulte un rollo.**

 **De nuevo, tuve que "soltar" este capítulo ya porque se me estaba enquistando, así que perdonadme el tedio y la falta de cuidado en la narración. El siguiente capítulo puede que me cueste incluso más, viendo la tendencia, así que espero no decepcionaros, jo.**

 **Veamos hacia dónde va todo esto.**

 **¡Millones de gracias por continuar conmigo!**

 **Un abrazo enorme.**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Sendas -**

 _"Caminante, son tus huellas_

 _el camino, y nada más;_

 _caminante, no hay camino,_

 _se hace camino al andar._

 _Al andar se hace camino,_

 _y al volver la vista atrás_

 _se ve la senda que nunca_

 _se ha de volver a pisar._

 _Caminante, no hay camino,_

 _sino estelas en la mar"_

 ** _\- Antonio Machado -_**

* * *

 **Rumbo.**

Todo le parecía un mal sueño, un terrible desenlace del que podría escapar simplemente con abrir los ojos. Pero no era tal su ventura.

Tamlen no confiaba en los _shemlen_ y, sin embargo, Lyna parecía cada vez más empeñada en simpatizar con ellos, en respetarles incluso por encima de él, su _falon_ , su amante.

 _Lethallin…_

Recordó la forma tan cercana en la que su compañera se había dirigido al humano de tez oscura y sintió rabia; una ira aplastante por verse incapaz de entender qué sucedía y por no saber arrancar de ella más que evasivas.

Lyna estaba decidida a respetar esa absurda promesa suya, a ceder todo lo que ella era a esa Orden a la que él también pertenecía ahora pero que aborrecía con todo su ser.

Su cuerpo ardía, su corazón se agitaba en su pecho bruscamente y era insoportable cómo sus sentidos se habían intensificado. Se encontraba ligeramente mareado y apenas podía respirar de las ansias que le quemaban por dentro; era todo tan extraño y tan desconocido que no sabía cómo actuar ante el cúmulo de inexplicables sensaciones.

Una brisa gélida recorrió el camino que se abría ante él, marcando el rumbo de sus siguientes pasos; pasos que le llevarían a cumplir con una misión _shemlen_ de la que, casi con total probabilidad, no saldría indemne.

Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente ante aquella suposición y se movió inquieto en su sitio, altamente turbado y confuso, mientras esperaba la llegada de su compañera que aún estaba por aparecer.

Quizá fue una ilusión de su mente, o la interferencia de algún tipo de pérfida magia demoníaca, pero al dirigir de nuevo su mirada al frente, hacia el camino que estaba próximo a recorrer, una imponente y familiar silueta hacía su repentina aparición en mitad de la algarabía militar que se arremolinaba en la pasarela que, en breve, había de atravesar.

A lo lejos, aquella figura, todavía imprecisa, caminaba con parsimonia hacia él, los talones de sus metálicas botas golpeando la roca con cada determinante paso. Los soldados que se hallaban apostados en el puente no parecían percibir la presencia que se deslizaba entre ellos, casi niebla y sombra, tan ligera como la caricia de una pluma de ruiseñor.

Confuso y temeroso, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para intentar aclarar su visión, pero aquella ilusión parecía casi más real que cualquier otra cosa que sus ojos alcanzasen a divisar. Se le secó la boca y el sabor amargo del miedo ascendió por su garganta hasta su lengua, exacerbando su ya notable desasosiego.

—Lucharás en una guerra que no es tuya, _da'len_. Te mutilarán, arañarán, te romperán el corazón y el alma y ¿para qué? Continúa este rumbo, y la historia jamás te recordará.

 _Esa voz…_

Aquel ominoso susurro vino acompañado con el viento que escoltaba a la delgada pero solemne figura, un viento tan frío como sobrenatural.

Los ángulos del rostro de aquella silueta se desvelaron, lentamente, al pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero fueron los fieros y profundos ojos amarillos los que detuvieron su corazón en el acto.

—Tú… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La mujer sonrió, con esa mueca retorcida que mezclaba la vanidad y el orgullo a partes iguales en su adulto rostro _shemlen_.

—Deberás dictaminar si tu vida vale más que la de ellos. Deberás decidir si quieres ser el guardián del Pueblo, o mártir del suyo.

De nuevo esa atroz sonrisa.

—Pronto… muy pronto.

Y así como esas palabras abandonaron sus labios, el espejismo de aquella imagen desapareció, sin que nadie, salvo él, fuese testigo.

Tamlen agitó la cabeza, alarmado, buscando en las cercanías señales de la inquietante mujer, por si hubiera optado por esconderse de su vista para acecharle traicionera desde las sombras, pero tan sólo avistaba a los enardecidos soldados, y oía el choque del metal y madera por doquier, mas no hallaba señales de la hechicera.

Se estremeció con violencia ante aquella aterradora experiencia y se frotó las manos enérgicamente, evidenciando así su más que patente nerviosismo. No sabía si se estaba volviendo loco o si la corrupción que recorría sus venas era la causante de tales alucinaciones, pero sentía que aquella vivencia había sido real.

Recordó levemente la pesadilla que había experimentado con anterioridad y, sólo entonces, pieza a pieza, todo comenzó a encajar.

Aquello no era una ilusión, era un mensaje. Pero ¿cuál y por qué a él? Le faltaba ese fragmento para hallar la certidumbre en aquel encuentro.

La batalla le aguardaba al frente pero la bruja parecía más interesada en que él librase otra diferente, algo que iba más allá de lo que era capaz de vislumbrar y concebir.

 _Lyna…_

Una indescriptible sensación se apoderaba de él cada vez que pensaba en ella. Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que aquello que la hechicera le ofrecía significaba el fin de muchas cosas y ese sentimiento se acrecentaba cuando pensaba en su joven amada.

La incertidumbre le estaba desquiciando. No saber qué hacer ni sentir por temor a ese antiguo ser, estaba socavando su escasa templanza.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el suave roce de unos familiares dedos.

—¿Listo, _lethallin_?

Volteó su rostro y la mirada esmeralda de su compañera, arrancó de cuajo cada duda y pesadumbre.

—Cuando tú digas, _vhenan_. —ofreció esperanzado.

Su respuesta en forma de sonrisa abrigó de nuevo la ilusión de reconvertir sus inseguridades en virtudes, cobijando su corazón con un cálido manto de esperanza. Si había algún rumbo que le llevase lejos de ella, su único amor, jamás decidiría recorrerlo… Lyna era su todo, ahora más que nunca, y ni siquiera la influencia de ese ser, ni sus crípticas profecías, podrían alejarlo de ella.

… … … … … …

 **Huellas.**

Aún podía saborear la extrema dulzura y calidez de sus labios, el ritmo incansable del baile de sus lenguas que se entrelazaban ansiosas, mientras ambos se perdían en una maraña de brazos impacientes por jamás dejar ir lo que, por orden superior, debían dejar libre.

Verla partir después de aquello, aún con el sabor de la despedida en la comisura de su corazón, había sido una de las situaciones más dolorosas por las que había tenido que atravesar en años recientes.

Deseaba correr a su encuentro y alzarla por su cintura, devorarla en un fuerte abrazo, perderse con ella una vez más en un instante eterno que durase lo que la guerra y el dolor, lo que la pérdida y la agonía; toda la vida. Pero el peso de la cruel realidad era una carga que jamás les abandonaría, muy a su pesar.

Sus horas estaban contadas, de eso ya no cabía duda, mas era la incertidumbre de no saber con garantías de la supervivencia de la joven lo que le atormentaba en aquel momento.

Sin haberlo previsto, aquella elfa se había convertido en su último refugio en el que perderse y resguardarse, en el que ser él sin limitaciones… por el que dar la vida si era necesario.

Si tan sólo el destino les hubiera llevado por otra senda…

Rezó a Andraste, una tímida oración pues no tenía la certeza de que su plegaria fuera a servir para preservar el alma de una elfa que no creía en más dioses que los suyos.

Sin perder de vista el camino, recogió sus cosas y se ajustó, por última vez, los cordeles y nudos de la armadura. Sus pretensiones con ello no iban más allá de evitar cualquier fortuita saeta, pues sabía que no podría hacer mucho contra una maza de Hurlock alfa.

Era la hora.

Fijó su visión en el rumbo que debía recorrer, intentando esquivar las miradas nerviosas de varios soldados que le observaban con respeto y esperanza, quizá preguntándose si sería él aquel quien, finalmente, les salvaría de una muerte casi segura. Pese al tormento que ello le ocasionaba, Duncan sólo tenía espacio en su mente para lo que se avecinaba, para el sacrificio que tendrían que hacer por esta tierra y toda Thedas… y para pensar en ella.

La estilizada figura de Lyna se desvaneció entre la multitud, dejándole como última imagen la rotunda expresión en su rostro; un gesto de determinación, rabia y arrojo que pocas veces había visto en su acostumbrado semblante.

Por más que intentase reconducir sus pensamientos exclusivamente hacia la inminente batalla, su corazón se agitaba inquieto con la expectativa de poder disfrutar nuevamente de aquella mirada de grandes orbes esmeralda; esperaba contemplarlos llenos de vida y no inertes sobre el frío lodo de esta turbia e injusta tierra.

 _Lyna…_

¿Se hallaría ella pensando también en él? Una parte de Duncan quería que así fuera, pero otra más sensata y desinteresada esperaba que, tanto su corazón como su mente, estuvieran orientados únicamente a controlar la lucha y sobrevivir a toda costa. No podría continuar respirando sabiendo que ella había abandonado esta vida antes que él; sería como si hubieran sido sus manos las que hubiesen dado el golpe de gracia.

La comprensión de aquel sentimiento revolvió sus entrañas y apretó dolorosamente los dientes con rabia e impotencia. Aquella súbita y lacerante certeza detuvo los latidos de su extenuado y frágil corazón; todo le había sido revelado de golpe de la manera más cruel posible.

La amaba, la quería como se quieren las cosas bonitas y buenas, como se adora a un Dios o fuerza omnipotente, con pasión y ansia, con delirio y rendición. La amaba, ¡Por Andraste que la amaba! Y no importaba en absoluto que ella fuera prácticamente una desconocida, una joven mucho menor que él, de otra raza y sociedad, inexperta en todo menos en la lucha y en la ira… ella se había transformado en la única razón para querer presenciar un nuevo y esperanzador amanecer.

Si ahora tuviera la oportunidad de volver unos minutos atrás, le confesaría lo mucho que ella significaba para él, las infinitas sensaciones que despertaba en su cuerpo y alma, como esa serpenteante sensación de absoluta y dolorosa devoción que su espíritu experimentaba cuando rozaba su delicada y tersa piel, cuando disfrutaba de su suave aroma y saboreaba sus dulces y ardientes besos.

Se le contrajo el pecho hasta detener su aliento y renegó de su absurdo sentido del ridículo. El poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba, lo intercambiaría gustoso por tener una última ocasión de exponer ante ella su corazón al completo, sin medida, sin temor ni límites; libre al fin, como jamás hubiera sido. Y es que el valor del condenado a muerte, suele ser el último recurso al que asirse en medio de la insoportable desesperación.

Pero… ya era demasiado tarde.

Sus anhelos formaban parte del infame pasado y nada podía ya hacer, salvo continuar por el sendero que se le dibujaba cristalino y apremiante frente a sus ojos.

Corrió por el puente, buscando huir de aquella asfixiante sensación de pérdida, mientras esquivaba obstáculos que apenas podía identificar, y se aventuró raudo hasta la pendiente que le llevaría al campo de batalla final; su más que probable sepulcro, su final.

Los soldados se apartaban a su paso, muchos le dedicaban bendiciones del Hacedor, mientras que otros le miraban suplicantes, ansiosos, incluso apesadumbrados y temerosos. Apenas se percató de ellos, en realidad, pero identificó varios rasgos infantiles entre aquellos rostros, jóvenes que apenas alcanzarían los dieciséis años de edad; una edad en la que deberían estar celebrando su juventud y no jugando a ser hombres en una lid que estaba casi abocada al fracaso y a la pérdida inevitable. El fango se teñiría con su tierna e inexperta sangre y no había nada que él pudiera hacer, salvo luchar con todas sus fuerzas por ellos, por ella y por él.

Tragó saliva para pasar el doloroso nudo en su garganta y continuó sin descanso, viendo cómo que las filas de hombres se apartaban rápidamente permitiéndole el paso hacia el frente.

Ya allí, junto a él, varios capitanes y tenientes del ejército del Rey y de Loghain se posicionaban cercanos, mientras gritaban órdenes a los lanceros y soldados que se hallaban a la vanguardia y en los flancos. Los arqueros preparaban sus flechas con aceite y los de infantería asían con determinación sus enormes escudos y mandobles, picas y dagas, preparados para la carga que pronto daría comienzo.

Aguzó su visión hacia el frente, preparándose para la inminente contienda, y extrajo sus dagas con cierta parsimonia mientras una plegaria a Andraste abandonaba sus resecos y febriles labios. El cántico del incesante murmullo de los monstruos resonaba en su interior, como una melodía frenética que quisiera romper en grito para dominarle.

Miró a su alrededor y divisó la imponente figura de Loghain a caballo, ataviado con aquella mítica armadura plateada que con tanto orgullo portaba. Lideraba la vanguardia junto a algunos de sus hombres de confianza, también en fuertes y oscuras monturas. Entre el general y él, se hallaban varios soldados de la guardia real aguardando, con cierta intranquilidad, la llegada de su rey.

Duncan giró su rostro al oír vítores y exclamaciones que iban in crescendo a sus espaldas.

Una solemne estampa hacía su presencia en el expectante campo de batalla, embutida en una perfectamente pulida y brillante gran armadura áurea. El casco, con plumas de guiverno que ondeaban al trote sobre la parte superior, liberaba destellos dorados que relucían sobre las esperanzadas miradas de los jóvenes soldados que, exaltados, celebraban la aparición del joven regente.

La presencia del rey, removía parte de esa angustia en su interior. Lyna se hallaba en marcha hacia el cumplimiento de su cometido, haciendo demasiado tarde ya decir aquello que calló por temor a ser aún más vulnerable ante ella, como si no lo fuera ya al sentir tal devoción por una joven que jamás le devolvería, en la misma medida, tan íntimo compromiso.

Demasiadas palabras sofocadas, demasiados tormentos a la tumba, instantes sin compartir, sentimientos sin ofrecer, pocas huellas que legar, mas era inexorable lo que estaba pronto a acontecer.

Pensó en Alistair, en todo lo que desconocería de su pasado si él moría, en el pésimo guía y maestro que había sido para él y en todo el cariño que había evitado ofrecerle por temor a ser la figura que el joven tanto necesitaba que fuera. Siempre tan cobarde, tan mezquino…

Una vida con demasiados terrores, pensó, mientras inhalaba aire profundamente y dirigía una breve mirada a la torre de Ishal.

Rezaba al Hacedor ahora para que, tanto la elfa como el joven guarda gris, sobreviviesen a la jornada y supieran perdonarle por todo el sufrimiento que había traído a sus vidas. Si había algo por lo que redimirse, sería por haber acarreado tanto padecimiento a aquellos que no lo merecían.

 _Alistair… te he fallado_

La cercanía del regente le extrajo de sus más oscuros pensamientos. En el mismo instante en el que el rey se posicionó a su lado, no pudo evitar ver en él algo de la fuerza del joven guarda. Era indudable el poder de su herencia, así como la innegable relevancia que, ambos, poseían para la nación. Por ellos corría la sangre de grandes héroes, soldados y guardas grises. Eran la perfecta representación de la unión de virtudes, de potencial y leyenda.

Saludó al rey con el habitual golpe de un puño sobre su pecho y éste asintió inmediatamente en réplica. El brillo de sus ojos era especialmente deslumbrante y, pese a la notable cobertura que le proporcionaba el casco, pudo observar tonalidades más ambarinas de lo que recordaba.

—Majestad, cuando vos ordenéis. —ofreció ceremonioso, tragándose de inmediato sus inseguridades.

El regente dirigió su mirada a Loghain y éste asintió a su vez, confirmando así la inminente carga.

El impávido general aprovechó para hacer varias señas a sus hombres y todo el regimiento se cuadró ante el brillante y firme puño en alto del estoico Loghain Mac Tir.

Apenas escasos segundos separaban su existencia de lo inevitable y tuvo que esgrimir fuertemente sus dagas para buscar fuerza en aquella cruel certeza.

Adelantó un pie para buscar equilibrio y preparó sus filos para lo que estaba por suceder.

Dicen que la huella de un sueño no es menos real que la de una pisada, mas él no estaba seguro de haber soñado ni vivido lo suficientemente fiel a su corazón, como para abandonar esta vida sereno sabiendo que, su paso por ella, no había dejado una estela imperecedera.

Como un mosaico que se desmorona, tesela a tesela, por el inclemente paso del tiempo, los recuerdos de su pasado atravesaron su mente fugazmente para dejarle el tan familiar regusto amargo del arrepentimiento. Tantos sueños por cumplir, tantas ilusiones abandonadas, tantas afrentas y equivocaciones…

Su respiración se entrecortó con aquella sensación y asió más firmemente sus armas buscando revestirse de un aplomo perdido, mientras su cuerpo luchaba por mantener serenidad hallándose al borde de un latido más para acabar con aquella angustiosa espera.

Reflexionar sobre ello resultaba harto irrelevante, mas tal circunstancia parece inevitable cuando se halla al filo del abismo del olvido.

La orden llegó con la sacudida de ese firme puño que, segundos antes, se alzaba determinante sobre las innumerables testas de miles de almas.

Después, un profundo y estremecedor grito de guerra marcó el comienzo de su fin.

—¡Por Ferelden! ¡Por los Guardas Grises!

… … … … … …

 **Caminante.**

Aquella maldita escena.

Sus labios se rozaban con insaciable pasión, brazos atrayendo cuerpos entre sí en una desgarradora muestra de deseo y desesperación. Completamente absortos en sus propias caricias, indiferentes en su totalidad a quienes presenciábamos aquel veleidoso comportamiento; una depravación impensable, insultante a ojos de cualquier deidad y hombre.

Mi aliento se detuvo con aquella inesperada estampa; mi marchitado corazón latiendo con dolorosa intensidad mientras experimentaba el incremento de mi ira cubrir de adrenalina mi sangre.

Presenciar tal entrega entre ambos, encendió una llama que creía, hace eras, extinta en mí.

La elfa y el guarda se hallaban hechizados por aquel trance de desmedida consagración; ese maldito instante que, a mis ojos, se advertía más como una inclemente eternidad de insólitos e inconcebibles celos propios que a un impulso transitorio de dos almas insensatas.

Inevitable reflexionar entonces sobre cuán estúpido había sido al pensar más allá de las evidencias, al creerme único de alguna patética manera, de haber considerado siquiera ser afortunado por esa pizca de benevolencia en forma de caricias y besos sobrenaturalmente élficos que el sádico destino me había permitido saborear, para, súbitamente, arrebatarme tan dulce fantasía ante la cruel muestra que se presentaba cristalina ante mí.

Tendría que haberlo previsto; las miradas cómplices, la preocupación de la joven por el guarda, la insistencia de éste en convertirla a su orden… demasiadas señales que, casi por inherente incredulidad, había pasado por alto, obstaculizando la comprensión de aquello que se hallaba frente a mis narices ¿Acaso habrían estado ambos jugando conmigo por un propósito ulterior que desconocía?

Caminante embaucado, ingenuo, ciego. Si el camino que había recorrido hasta ahora me había demostrado algo, es que la felicidad estaba reservada a aquellos que creían en ella con resiliente fuerza, para los eternos optimistas o los necios por voluntad propia. No para mí; nunca para mí… así era la brutal indiferencia de la vida.

Sin percatarme, había cedido un diminuto espacio de mí a una idea que no era más que humo entre mis dedos. La joven había jugado conmigo como un niño juega con un muñeco de trapo que, con el paso del tiempo, se deshilacha y deja de entrañar interés alguno.

¿En qué habría estado pensando? A estas alturas de mi existencia, la lección era la misma: la realidad siempre empaña la fantasía. En ocasiones, de una manera tan rotunda como ésta. Otras, en forma de guerra, muerte y renuncia.

No obstante, ¿Sería de justicia permitir que recayese en ella toda culpa? La elfa era joven, fuerte, hermosa. Mientras que yo apenas era capaz de presenciar el nacimiento del alba sin padecer la inclemente carga del pasado, del presente y futuro.

No. Yo era un ser descompuesto, cenizo, estéril en sueños, revestido de culpa y sacrificio... Y ella era la radiante cara opuesta de la moneda.

Apreté los puños con ira hasta escuchar crujir mis guanteletes y sentir el metal incrustarse en mi carne.

—Malditos seáis. —murmuré furioso, mi cólera entremezclándose con la asfixiante sensación de la vergüenza y la traición.

Pese a mi incapacidad para controlar mis sentimientos, mi carácter circunspecto me ayudó a transformar esa exacerbada rabia, en un potente catalizador para mi determinación. Era la única alternativa sensata y, dada las circunstancia, la única que poseía.

Me alejé de aquella desagradable visión y avancé, apenas consciente de mis alrededores y haciendo acopio de toda mi voluntad, hasta donde se hallaban varios de los soldados que acudirían a la torre de Ishal.

Ahí, en reunión con algunos de mis capitanes, confirmé las órdenes en un tono que evidenció mi patente malestar. Les impelí a acudir cuanto antes y a evitar el acceso de los guardas en la edificación. Uno de los capitanes se mostró vacilante, pero apelé a su capacidad de liderazgo logrando así que su dúctil orgullo se tiñera de gala para la ocasión.

Eventualmente, se hacía necesaria una débil invención o exageración de virtudes para estimular la inspiración en la soldadesca menos experimentada o en aquella que tenía más que perder si todo avanzaba hacia otros lóbregos derroteros.

Con aquel decreto, mi obediente y leal grupo se alejó entre enérgicas zancadas, y tuve que apretar los labios para evitar maldecir el trayecto que estaba próximo a transitar. La carga era muy pesada pero, pese a ello, mi deber consistía en recorrer esta senda.

Ser Cauthrien ya se hallaría en las cercanías del punto de encuentro de mis tropas. A término, marcharían rumbo a Lothering donde viajarían finalmente hasta Denerim; emplazamiento final de esta real vesania.

Acudí a los improvisados establos del campamento, donde el joven palafrenero me entregó a un nervioso aunque bien alimentado Magnus. Mi corcel era uno de los pocos seres que atesoraba; era más que un amigo, era un recuerdo, una de las pocas alegrías que me había permitido disfrutar y de la que no me arrepentía.

Tras muchos intentos por parte de expertos, yo fui el único que logró finalmente ensillarle y, eventualmente, montarle. Su doma se basó en la férrea disciplina de mi mano y en mi inquebrantable perseverancia, algo a lo que la bestia terminó cediendo noblemente, no sin antes padecer en mis propias carnes el brutal golpe de alguna coz, mordisco y caída, claro está. El leal, aunque terco, animal carecía de control sobre su malhumor además de poseer una increíble facilidad para aventurarse a seguir antes sus instintos que mis órdenes, cuestión que, en gran medida, resultó en una perfecta simbiosis. Solía ser impávido cuando la situación lo ameritaba, mas cuando intuía el peligro, siempre permitía que él llevase la voz cantante. Aquello me había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, así pues depositaba mi confianza absoluta en esta noble y bella bestia.

Acaricié su frente y sus crines al terminar de prepararlo y me subí a él de un salto. No esperó mis órdenes; el embravecido corcel arrancó a galope hasta donde se hallaba el grupo que me acompañaría en la vanguardia.

Conforme avanzábamos sobre el terreno, Magnus resoplaba y relinchaba intranquilo, contagiando al resto de monturas que se agolpaban en las cercanías de la formación. Parecía empeñado en evidenciar más de la cuenta mi creciente incomodidad para con lo que estaba próximo a acontecer.

Es por todos sabido que ciertos animales guardan una especie de conexión implícita con las emociones de su dueño, algo que sucede, en mayor medida, con los mabaris. Con Magnus aquello era siempre más que una certeza. No sé si era el mejor pura sangre de Thedas, pero para mí era el único fiel amigo que me restaba. Puede que aquel pensamiento fuera absurdo tratándose de un animal y no de una persona, pero mientras más conocía a los humanos, más valoraba a mi corcel.

Recordé el instante en el que Lyna se acercó a él, tan segura de sí misma, tan llena de magia en su mirada. Aquel día me ofreció una nueva e inesperada faceta de mi montura, algo que, sin duda, me hizo reflexionar.

Magnus jamás había confiado tan fácilmente en alguien con anterioridad, ni siquiera en mí. Fue inevitable sentir cierta conmoción, una leve intriga y, por qué negarlo, celos. Mi caballo era mío, y ella parecía comprenderle mejor que yo mismo.

Comprendí, entonces, que había algo que pasé por alto en aquella oportunidad.

Considerar a los elfos como seres más sensibles a ciertos estímulos o en determinados momentos, no era una conclusión hecha a la ligera. Eran extremadamente veloces, tenían sentidos más agudizados y poseían una resistencia innata para sobrevivir más décadas que nosotros. Además de ello, la conexión con la naturaleza, mágica o tangible, resultaba evidente para cualquier persona que hubiera interactuado con ellos.

Al alcanzar la vanguardia, mi corcel continuó visiblemente alterado y, aunque hice lo que pude por obligarle a fingir una postura imperturbable, su temperamento afloraba con cada repentino cambio del viento. Sentía el inminente peligro que se avecinaba y aquello reafirmó mis más profundos temores.

El recuerdo de Lyna detonó otro más reciente, y apreté la mandíbula con impotencia, sintiendo mi determinación quebrarse por momentos, mi circunspección perdiendo su fortaleza con cada imagen de aquel encuentro.

No podía permitirlo.

Debía pensar en lo que se hallaba frente a mí, en la horda que nos masacraría sin clemencia, en las valiosas vidas que se desperdiciarían en el campo de batalla y el sufrimiento que ello provocaría en la nación, pero, sobre todo, debía pensar en las que también salvaría con mi controvertida decisión. Aquello nos mantendría aún fuertes ante cualquier enemigo próximo; evidente o no.

Un ligero murmullo me extrajo de mis pensamientos. Una hilera de soldados se apartaban dejando paso al guarda comandante que avanzaba a paso veloz hacia la vanguardia.

Mis ojos se posaron un instante sobre su semblante; la sombra de la pérdida planeaba sobre él, dejando patente la lucha interna que experimentaba, mas no le compadecía.

Todos perderíamos algo hoy. Muchos, como él quizás, al ser amado. Algunos, honor y lealtades. Mas otros pocos perderíamos la gran carga que supone sobrevivir día tras día sabiendo que, nuestros caducos sueños, jamás podrán cumplirse.

Ferelden precisaba de un regente fuerte y leal a su patria, que no subestimase las enseñanzas del pasado, ni los sacrificios ofrendados por quienes tuvimos que darlo todo para proporcionar un futuro al pueblo. Tan sólo cabía esperar que Anora fuera ese pilar que tanta falta le hacía a esta noble nación.

Ser caminante del mismísimo infierno, hubiera sido más llevadero que serlo de una tierra diferente a la honorable y hermosa Ferelden; mi único y amado hogar.

Innumerables hileras de guerreros de la ceniza y sus coloridos y enfurecidos mabari, encabezaban la brutal vanguardia de este orgulloso ejército. Rugidos, bufidos, gruñidos, todos ansiosos por cargar cuanto antes contra los monstruos que amenazaban nuestra tierra madre. Esa misma energía fluía por cada uno de nosotros, incluso el guarda comandante parecía deseoso de lanzarse a esta lid, sus ojos reluciendo determinación y, quizás, una pizca de agonía; inevitable reflejo era yo de él, pues ambos sabíamos que, después de este día, no se nos habría reservado un futuro propio en el que pacer.

Vítores y ovaciones se oyeron a mis espaldas, evidenciando el innegable magnetismo de la figura que se aproximaba. No me hizo falta girar mi rostro para verlo; su presencia fue más que evidente cuando el brillo de su dorada armadura centelleó por mi flanco, llamando mi atención y la de mis hombres.

 _Siempre tarde_ , me dije con desdén, mientras asentía a su silente señal dando unas últimas órdenes a mis soldados para posteriormente alzar, determinante, mi puño con férreo convencimiento; mi pulso, el de un cirujano, aunque por dentro apenas lograba contener el acelerado torrente de dolor y pérdida convertido en pura y densa adrenalina.

 _Anora, hija mía… cuida de nuestro hogar._

Una última exhalación, una última plegaria...

Un silencio sepulcral acompañó aquel gesto. Cada soldado, guerrero y animal reteniendo el aliento, sus latidos, incluso el viento cedió espacio y rindió honores a la rugiente orden que nació después en confirmación a la del rey.

—¡Por Ferelden!

Acero en ristre, emprendí furiosa carrera. Mi montura, vivo ejemplo de coraje y fortaleza, mientras mi cuerpo siguió el avance de un caminante ansioso por encontrarse, finalmente, con su destino.

Mas, por fortuna, no me hallaba solo. Un ejército de almas obedientes y apasionadas, seguían mis pasos con firme determinación y arrojo; nobles espíritus que, pese a verse temerosos del más que probable final, vencían sus miedos para cumplir con su patria, con sus familias y con su rey.

¿Sería sensato vislumbrar alguna leve esperanza?

El cielo se revistió de un manto plomizo, oscuro y vil; el olor a muerte impregnaba ya mis fosas nasales y los pasos metálicos de aquellos monstruos, martilleaban insistentes bajo los cascos de mi fuerte corcel que se lanzaba a la batalla con ansia y violencia.

A término de esta insensata jornada, la sangre mancharía aún más mis callosas manos, y no había ya nada que pudiera hacer. Mi contrita alma buscaba dirimir afrentas e injusticias, hallar la paz, mas nada parecía poder otorgársela, salvo la certeza de que no había un mañana deparado para mí.

Vetustos testigos de roca juzgarían mis actos, mas mi corazón hacía tiempo que padecía el castigo de ser quien había sido y era.

Indudablemente, la muerte me obsequiaría con una dulce y cálida melodía, concluyendo, de una vez por todas, con mi auténtico tormento; presenciar un nuevo y agónico amanecer.

 _Rowan, Maric… hasta que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo.._.

* * *

 **Da'len:** pequeño muchacho/niño.

 **Shem/shemlen:** muchacho/niño rápido. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos.

 **Lethallin:** principalmente usado como término élfico de cariño hacia un hombre.


	10. C8 - Realidad

**¡Hola a todos!**

Lamento la tardanza. Por varias cuestiones personales, he estado algo aislada de la escritura, en especial, de esta historia.

No sé qué tal habrá salido porque siempre soy un manojo de dudas, pero este capítulo tiene más acción que el resto.

Lamentablemente, tuve que dejarlo hasta aquí, pues tenía pensado hablar desde el punto de vista de otros personajes, pero finalmente me fue imposible hacerlo más corto para que encajase en un número "no tan exagerado" de palabras.

Espero que no esté tan mal. Perdonadme los fallos y 'demáses', no ando muy fina últimamente.

¡Millones de gracias por continuar conmigo, pese a mis delirios! Jejeje.

 **Un abrazo enorme.**

 **BTW** , este capítulo es más explícito que el resto… creo, jeje.

Musiquita bonita para el alma aunque no tiene que ver mucho con las escenas: La **OST de "Journey"** de Austin Wintory. Si no la conocéis, por favor, os pido encarecidamente que descubráis sus melodías, son alimento para el espíritu.

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Realidad -**

 _"Tu enfoque determina tu realidad"_

* * *

—¡ _Na din'an_ , monstruo!— chillé frenéticamente mientras cercenaba con una limpia estocada la cabeza de una de aquellas bestias corruptas.

Tamlen me seguía el ritmo desde una pequeña colina, enviando saeta tras saeta a varios de los seres que se agolpaban en mis cercanías. Normalmente los hería de muerte, pero pocas veces acababa con ellos en el acto, así que era habitual tener que terminar su cometido.

Él nunca había sido un cazador destacable entre el Pueblo, pero admiraba profundamente su capacidad para no desfallecer pese a la adversidad. Era de natural pesimista, y a veces llegaba a ser excesivamente fatalista y malhumorado, mas eso nunca le impedía afrontar las vicisitudes ni los innumerables retos a los que la vida nos tenía acostumbrados. Quizás era eso lo que más me gustaba de él; su arrojo a pesar de su limitado talento.

De reojo advertí una parva sombra acercarse a su flanco izquierdo y grité alertándole. Por un breve instante, temí que no supiera defender su posición y corrí en su auxilio, pero no hizo falta mi intervención pues, el enemigo que le acechaba, se desplomó abruptamente a sus pies, después de que Tamlen le incrustase su _Dar'Misu_ en el pecho, atravesando con ello la roída armadura del ser.

—¿Estás bien? —me acerqué a él y observé su semblante mientras levantaba su rostro con mi mano. Jamás con anterioridad le había visto usar su daga de forma tan expeditiva e impía, así que me asombré al verle con ese porte sereno, como si aquella reacción hubiera sido su proceder habitual ante un acontecimiento de esas características, cuando en realidad reemplazaba su frecuente titubeo previo a fallar el primer envite.

Él asintió y sonrió levemente mas no elaboró su respuesta. Le devolví la sonrisa en la misma magnitud, pese a mis dudas, y no perdimos más el tiempo buscando recuperar el aliento; nos hallábamos considerablemente rodeados por esos seres y una ominosa niebla comenzaba a arremolinarse a nuestros pies, exacerbando nuestra ya exaltada sensación de inseguridad.

Conforme avanzábamos sobre el tortuoso terreno, nos dedicamos a recuperar algunas flechas de los cuerpos que íbamos dejando a nuestro paso. Quedaba poco para llegar a la base de la torre y nos sorprendió encontrar tanta resistencia pues, según previsiones, aquel recorrido era bastante menos conflictivo que el resto.

Me concentré un instante en el ensordecedor bullicio de fondo: el incesante choque violento de acero contra acero, gritos de horror, de guerra y auxilio entremezclados con los gruñidos y siseos constantes de esas putrefactas bestias que, prácticamente por arte de magia, emergían del terreno cual espectros mortíferos cuyo fin último era segar la vida de cuanta alma _shemlen_ apareciera por las cercanías, arrasando con todo aquello que encontrasen a su paso. Incluso la tierra parecía enfermar con su avance, marchitando la naturaleza más florida y vibrante. Me estremecí con la sensación y el olor a muerte, mas continuamos con determinación nuestro camino.

El cielo plomizo y encapotado, se rompía con truenos y lluvia de forma intermitente y, en ocasiones, nos costaba enfocarnos en lo más apremiante de nuestra situación. El agua que caía de las alturas, inclemente, aguijoneaba nuestros rostros y nos veíamos obligados a frotarnos los ojos para aclarar nuestra sensible visión.

Pensé fugazmente en Duncan y padecí nuevamente el dolor de saber que quizá jamás volvería a verlo. Debía acudir presta a su encuentro y me frustró no percibir señales cercanas de su pupilo, el joven y testarudo guarda. Sin él, íbamos más despacio y comencé a sospechar que había abundantes posibilidades de que el humano hubiera desobedecido las órdenes directas y se hubiera aventurado a combatir en primera línea sin mí. Aquello me colmó de cólera y refunfuñe entre dientes buscando calmar mi leve estallido de indignación, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de rumbo y los engendros no paraban de recordarnos, a cada instante, lo próxima que se hallaba la muerte con cada ligero despiste.

Tamlen y yo continuamos nuestro rumbo, intentando no distraernos demasiado con el estruendo lejano de la encarnizada lucha que parecía acontecer en el campo de batalla. Mi mente, obedeciendo al cumplimiento de mi misión, se impulsaba con mi rezo constante, mi ritual verbal de ' _alineación, anclaje y tiro'_ ; frase que, en cierta medida, me ayudaba a centrar mis sentidos en los diferentes enemigos, convirtiéndolos en mi objetivo.

Cada vez que divisaba alguna de esas bestias a lo lejos, me aventuraba con aquella especie de mantra, sin olvidarme de Andruil y sus enseñanzas, jamás desviándome de nuestra postrera meta ni perdiendo la concentración; aquello resultaba vital en la batalla. Ilen había sido un maestro tremendamente concienzudo, y me era inevitable recordarle con cada estocada, lanzamiento y movimiento. Sentía que, de alguna forma, me había convertido en su viva imagen, un reflejo de todo lo que él había aprendido y experimentado proyectado en mí, aunque menos avezado, menos pulido, pues se me había arrebatado, precipitadamente, la posibilidad de culminar mi entrenamiento.

Mi maestría con el arco —derivada de los interminables años de práctica y considerable agonía de aquel intenso aprendizaje— me facilitaba acabar con casi todas las amenazas en las que me mis ojos se centraban. Si mi mirada anclaba un objetivo, ese, con casi absoluta seguridad, obtenía un viaje directo al Más Allá. La mayoría de las veces bastaba con usar una simple flecha, daba igual su grosor, constitución, punta y pluma. En otras, sobre todo con las bestias más grandes, usaba dos o más, pero ningún enemigo solía resistírseme a larga y media distancia.

Agradecí a Andruil y a mi maestro por permitirme ser letal con mi flexible y resistente _Virassan_ , mas mi inseguridad con armas a corta distancia era una cuestión que siempre había perjudicado mi rendimiento y confianza en mí misma, pese a mis numerosas victorias y evolución. No me hallaba del todo satisfecha y ello mermaba mi capacidad de reacción. No obstante, esta batalla estaba resultando en provecho de mi aprendizaje y no sólo me motivaba el interés por mantenerme viva, sino ser consciente de que otras almas dependían de mí; almas que habían roído dentro de la mía con insistencia hasta sumergirse profundamente en mi ser.

Flecha tras flecha, logramos abrirnos paso, no sin cierta dificultad y relativo cansancio. Con aquel frenético ritmo, poco tiempo después, nuestras municiones acabaron por agotarse y nos vimos obligados a recurrir desesperadamente a nuestros filos mientras, simultáneamente, aprovechábamos ciertos espacios de tiempo para capturar algún que otro proyectil de alguno de los cadáveres cercanos.

Pasaban los minutos y esta nueva sensación, este nuevo poder y resistencia, no dejaban de asombrarme. En cualquier otra circunstancia, estaríamos a punto de perder el resuello y desvanecer, pero era impresionante la capacidad que tanto Tamlen como yo poseíamos para aguantar oleada tras oleada de aquellos despreciables seres. Esta conversión no nos eximía de padecer cierto agotamiento, pero analizando el trayecto y lo acontecido hasta ahora, no nos hallábamos ni cerca de la extenuación y ello me insufló renovadas esperanzas. Tan sólo rogaba a los Dioses por que Duncan estuviera aguantando tanto o más que nosotros.

Después de despejar parte de la senda, encontramos finalmente el trayecto a la torre y limpiamos las cercanías de más de esas pestilentes bestias. Me fue inevitable fijarme en la absoluta inexistencia de supervivientes; aquello crispó todavía más mis nervios. La resistencia, hasta ese punto, había sido notable pero lo que nos encontramos a las puertas fue aún más terrible.

La escena era atroz: cuerpos desgarrados desperdigados sobre el terreno, lodo ensangrentado y colmado de vísceras y extremidades a medio mordisquear y desollar, mientras más de esos seres arrastraban trozos de piel y carne que cargaban hasta una cavidad en la superficie por el que, según parecía, habían emergido.

—¡Por el Lobo Terrible! —murmuró Tamlen al detenerse en seco.

Me detuve junto a él y analicé la situación. Salvo un emisario enano y un monstruo medio humano de los grandes, el resto pertenecían a las habituales bestias pequeñas. Pese a su tamaño, no era prudente subestimarlos pues eran más rápidos y letales de lo que cabía esperar para un ser rechoncho y a medio descomponer.

Sentí una llamada especial e intensa punzar mis sienes y miré a mi compañero. Por su expresión de opaco terror, intuí que era fruto de la corrupción en nuestra sangre y de este nuevo y extraño sentido que poseíamos.

— _Lethallin_ , no deben vernos. Nuestra ventaja está en el factor sorpresa. —le rocé el brazo y le ordené seguirme. Aunque no me hallaba del todo compuesta, necesitábamos continuar.

Avanzamos hasta un gran montículo de lo que creímos eran unos sacos viejos de ropa y armadura, y nos encontramos con un panorama aún más desolador.

Aguanté las ganas de arrojar llevándome una mano a mi garganta, y vi que Tamlen se tapaba la boca para evitar un grito.

Los cadáveres desmembrados de varios soldados, habían sido reunidos en numerosos montículos dispersados por todo el terreno hasta la entrada de la torre, casi como una consecución de morbosos altares estratégicamente situados para aterrorizar al soldado más aguerrido.

Algunos de esos montones de cuerpos vibraban aún, producto, posiblemente, de los estertores posteriores a la muerte, o puede que del sutil hilo de vida de algún _shem_ que se negaba a ir al Más Allá con diligencia.

—Esto es horrible… —Tamlen estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cobertura que nos ofrecían esos escombros humanos y tuve que detenerle para evitar su imprudencia.

—Que no nos vean, _lethallin_. Debemos entrar ya. No hay tiempo, pero creo que tengo un plan. —indiqué, auto convenciéndome de que iba por buen camino pese al sangriento panorama que nos rodeaba.

—¿Ves esos barriles de ahí? ¿Los que están cerca de la entrada a la torre? —Señalé disimuladamente con el dedo y Tamlen asintió —Es más que probable que contengan restos de aceite. Por suerte, tengo algunos frascos de cristal libres. Pero necesitamos llegar sin ser vistos. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Vaciló un instante —Creo que sí, pero nos superan por mucho. Nosotros sólo somos dos, _lethallan_ , ellos son más de veinte y hay uno que debe ser el cabecilla. Además, presiento que algo va terriblemente mal, Lyna, ¿Lo notas? —me miró atemorizado y asentí comprensiva mientras fruncía el ceño. Aún no sabía qué era aquella sensación pero el regusto amargo de aquel desconocido cosquilleo me intranquilizaba. Suponía que, tarde o temprano, el origen de tal inquietud se revelaría, así que opté por no meditar más de la cuenta en la cuestión y centrarme en lo que teníamos delante, que era más que acuciante.

—Primero lo primero, _lethallin_. Si logramos atravesar a los exploradores y a… los que recolectan los cuerpos, podremos llegar hasta los barriles y, con suerte, extraer suficiente aceite. Sígueme en silencio, y por más vísceras y podredumbre que veas, no te dejes intimidar. Piensa que son presas y nosotros sus predadores, como cuando nos aventurábamos a cazar lobos descarriados, sólo que esta vez son más torpes y menos peludos —sonreí, buscando apaciguar su inquietud.

—Pero también son mucho más grandes. —replicó nervioso, mientras dirigía una mirada recelosa a los alrededores.

—Podremos con esto, _da'len_ , ya verás. —alcé una mano hasta su hombro y me obligué a ampliar mi sonrisa pese a que yo tampoco lo veía muy claro. No obstante, uno de los dos debía ser el fuerte y, como solía ser costumbre, el papel recaía sobre mí. Si bien él no era un cobarde, era el más prudente de los dos, aunque yo sostenía la creencia de que, en la mayoría de los casos, esa teórica prudencia resultaba excesivamente conservadora para ser de utilidad. Sin embargo, en este instante, podía sentir que aquella cautela estaba más que justificada, mas no podía permitirme vacilar cuando tantas vidas inocentes dependían de que cumpliéramos con nuestro cometido.

Oteé las cercanías y seguí con mi mirada el rumbo que tomaríamos. Un par de arbustos, dos árboles, unas columnas de madera de los puestos de vigía, un cúmulo de sacos y otro de cadáveres harían de cobertura perfecta hasta llegar a los barriles. Tan sólo esperaba y rogaba a los dioses por que estuvieran suficientemente llenos para así poder extraer el aceite sin inconvenientes. Era nuestra única opción por el momento y era vital actuar cuanto antes, pues sabía de antemano que no habría refuerzos que acudieran en nuestro auxilio.

Era un punto de no retorno y ser consciente de ello avivó nuevamente en mí el fuego que tan recientemente había descubierto que poseía. Sentí la adrenalina apoderarse de mi mente y mi cuerpo, como un manto cálido de poder que acentuaba mis sentidos hasta límites sobrenaturales, límites que no era capaz aún de vislumbrar y que me asustaban y estimulaban a partes iguales.

Quizá todo ello se vio fortalecido por la corrupción en mi sangre, pero agradecí la oportuna reacción y, aprovechando el impulso de aquella sensación, le hice una sutil seña a Tamlen para aventurarnos terreno adentro. Pese a ello, nuestra vulnerabilidad era tan evidente, que fue inevitable convivir, en ese intervalo, con el temor de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Excepto en un par de ocasiones en las que mi corazón prácticamente se detuvo en seco por el gesto de alerta de algún enemigo próximo, llegamos a las cercanías sin mayor complicación aunque aún nos quedaba un pequeño trecho que salvar.

Observé con detenimiento el comportamiento de los seres y me di cuenta de que, muchos de ellos, se movían al unísono en una especie de baile místico derivado de un canto silencioso que sólo ellos parecían percibir, puesto que el ritmo de sus andares así lo indicaba. Aquellos movimientos se asemejaban a la danza que hacen las abejas sobre el panal cuando la reina acude a supervisar la prole. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

Mi corazón se agitaba con comprensible brío y una inesperada llamada interior me impelió enérgicamente a percatarme, con especial lucidez, de todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Cerca de las escaleras que ascendían a la entrada de la torre, identifiqué varios cuerpos inertes fuertemente armados y con colosales armaduras brillantes. Agucé mi visión y reconocí el escudo que se dibujaba sobre ellas.

Para mi sorpresa y horror, la enorme heráldica de Gwaren se tallaba sobre los petos de aquellas sendas corazas.

—¿Hombres del Teyrn? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —murmuré, sin darme cuenta de que, un par de esos deformes seres, se acercaban peligrosamente a nuestra posición.

Por fortuna, Tamlen se percató de ello y tiró de mí hacia la cobertura para evitar que nos descubriesen.

Se lo agradecí en silencio y tragué saliva al comprender lo cerca que había estado de echar todo a perder. No obstante, ver yacer exánimes a los soldados del general no mermaba mi intranquilidad, si cabe, la incrementaba y no tuve más opción que dejar pasar por alto aquella información, al menos de momento. Era posible que sus hombres acudiesen en ayuda de otros soldados, o simplemente siguieran la orden de actuar como nuestro relevo o simple refuerzo, pero, sea como fuere, aquellas no eran las órdenes directas del rey y no dejaba de engendrar cierta sospecha, pues el Teyrn era un hombre comedido en sus acciones y no impulsivo como cabía esperar de alguien como nosotros.

Decidimos esperar un rato más a que la pareja de bestias se alejara de nuestras proximidades, y corrimos sigilosamente hasta los barriles que se hallaban cercanos a los peldaños que nos llevarían finalmente a la torre. Al llegar y cubrirnos, extraje de mi mochila varios frascos que repartí entre ambos mientras supervisaba de reojo las inmediaciones.

—Ahora, un pequeño orificio y listo —elegí el barril a mi espalda y lancé un pequeño tajo en una de las betas de la madera que se intuían más débiles. Después, extraje la daga para comprobar mi teoría mas, de aquella incisión, no quedó ni el atisbo de una gota de aceite.

—¡ _Fenedhis_!, prueba más abajo —me instó Tamlen, al ver mi hoja seca.

Volví a intentarlo con el mismo barril, aunque varios palmos más bajo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—Nada ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —murmuró nervioso el elfo, mientras observaba los alrededores con patente inquietud.

—Quedan tres barriles más, _da'len_ , probemos. Tú vigila, ¿sí? —sin perder la esperanza, quebré otra débil beta de una de las barricas, resultando en la misma desesperante evidencia.

Por un momento, temí seriamente por nuestras vidas. Nos habíamos aventurado felizmente sin considerar otras opciones y todo era mi culpa. Ilen me hubiera reñido y habríamos comenzado nuevamente desde cero, pero ni aquello era un entrenamiento, ni él se hallaba ya junto a mí.

Sentí el peso de la responsabilidad recaer sobre mí y aguanté el aliento. La adrenalina de mi cuerpo se había arremolinado en mi pecho y amenazaba con quebrantar mi entereza, hasta que, muy oportunamente, en el último de los barriles, hallamos el suficiente aceite para rellenar todos y cada uno de nuestros frascos, y algo más.

Respiré aliviada finalmente y me apresuré con el cometido.

—¿Aceite en una tela? ¿Para qué? —preguntó el joven, algo confuso.

—El terreno es arenoso y se encuentra húmedo por la irregular lluvia. El aceite no se incendiará rápidamente sobre el suelo, pero sobre un material más inflamable, puede arder bastante más veloz y durante más tiempo, y eso es justo lo que necesitamos. —cerré los recipientes de aceite y volví a analizar la escena. Varios de aquellos monstruos continuaban con su baile hipnótico, mientras otros aprovechaban la ausencia de resistencia militar para deslizar cadáveres a través del orificio del terreno por el que, presuntamente, habían salido. Algunos de ellos, antes de deshacerse de los cuerpos, los mordisqueaban o despojaban de armas y armaduras que intentaban luego encajar en sus corroídas e incompletas corazas. Otros, más salvajes, incluso se abrían su propia carne, luchando por acoplar la pieza escogida a su maltrecha anatomía.

Había oído hablar de ese extraño comportamiento y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al preguntarme si era posible que hubieran llevado supervivientes a su cubil para someterles a quién sabe qué tipo de torturas y desgracias. Me estremecí con la idea y, durante un breve instante, aquel pensamiento se me hizo insoportable.

Algo se despertó dentro de mí con aquella comprensión y dejé de respirar. Sentí una presión en mi pecho y mi corazón se detuvo súbitamente.

 _"¡Sahlin!"_

Impulsada por aquella orden desconocida, reaccioné sin demora ni temor sobre el terreno, mi instinto despertando como la fiera salvaje que siempre había probado ser.

A mi señal, ambos abandonamos la seguridad de la cobertura y corrimos hacia la escalera que ascendía a la entrada de la torre, posicionándonos uno a cada lado de la escalinata, mientras sosteníamos nuestros arcos y frascos de aceite.

—¡Ahora! —Grité, alzando mi voz lo más que pude para que cada uno de los monstruos me dirigiese su atención.

Me acerqué velozmente a un fuego cercano que hacía de iluminación, y embadurné de aceite mis flechas previamente escogidas. Aproximé las puntas simultáneamente a las llamas y las prendí, empuñando firmemente después mi arco en dirección a las bestias. Al tiempo, alcé un par de frascos por encima de mis hombros, y me preparé para el inminente lanzamiento.

Los ojos lívidos de aquellos abyectos seres se fijaron en nosotros y, como alentados por un súbito y silencioso sortilegio, acudieron enfurecidos a nuestro encuentro con armas en ristre y encolerizados.

Los ensordecedores gruñidos reverberaron por las cercanías, y supe entonces que no había marcha atrás; viviría o moriría allí, mas lo último no llegaría fácil.

Lancé ambos frascos, equidistantes el uno del otro, sobre el grupo de engendros que se hallaba más cercano a nosotros, y envié rápidamente una diligente flecha incendiaria a cada recipiente, haciéndolos estallar y arder en el aire impregnando a cada monstruo con el oscuro y abrasador líquido.

El fuego que prendió con aquellas gotas, al contacto con el aceite residual sobre el suelo, se propagó en cuestión de segundos y, en mitad de la confusión que reinó en sus filas, Tamlen y yo aprovechamos para cubrir, con más aceite y llamas, el ascenso hasta la entrada, creando con ello un muro que nos separaba de la mayoría de las iracundas y perturbadas bestias.

Muchos de esos seres, impulsados por la venganza y el odio, atravesaron instintivamente el fuego, pero caían derrotados a los pocos pasos, mientras se rasgaban la cara y los brazos buscando separarse del ardiente alquitrán que ahora cubría sus cuerpos, entretanto proferían ahogados rugidos de dolor.

—¡Cuidado! —de soslayo, advertí a una de las escasas bestias que se hallaban en la base de la torre, arremeter violentamente contra Tamlen.

No logré reaccionar a tiempo y observé al ser herir, de un fino y veloz tajo, el costado de mi compañero, éste tambaleándose peligrosamente hacia atrás, amenazando con caerse por las escaleras y sobre las furiosas llamas que consumían vorazmente al resto de enemigos.

Aún con una flecha incendiaria situada sobre mi tensa cuerda, me posicioné como pude sobre uno de los peldaños cercanos abarrotados de restos humanos ensangrentados, y envié la saeta directa a la sien de la bestia que continuaba rompiendo la débil defensa de mi amigo.

El monstruo cayó rodando bruscamente por las escaleras, mientras el metal de su armadura chocaba contra la roca del suelo contribuyendo al desesperado rugido de sus congéneres.

Al liberar a mi compañero de aquella presión, éste pudo detenerse un instante a inspeccionar su costado herido y cubrírselo para así poder recuperar finalmente el aliento. Después, asintió en agradecimiento con un gesto de su congestionado rostro, y ambos continuamos presurosos el ascenso hasta la entrada.

Tuvimos que esquivar los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres del Teyrn hasta que, de reojo, observé un rostro que me era extrañamente familiar. Entonces recordé: el joven e ingenuo carcelero de Gwaren, Perry.

El nudo en mi garganta apenas me dejó margen para respirar y cerré los ojos brevemente ante aquella espeluznante y funesta visión.

—¿Lyna? ¿Qué te pasa? —nervioso, Tamlen acudió en mi auxilio para sacudir mi brazo y obligarme a desconectar de aquella terrible escena.

Le observé horrorizada y tuve que reprimir las lágrimas para no pensar en la prometedora juventud que se había desperdiciado en tan desesperada hazaña.

—Es… —observé de nuevo el cadáver a medio devorar, sus ojos entornados mirando al cielo y sus labios parcialmente arrancados mostrando una siniestra sonrisa húmeda, y aparté nuevamente la mirada, alejándome de aquellos dolorosos restos —Nada. Sigamos. —dije, deteniendo mi aliento unos segundos antes de exhalar con fuerza.

No debía desfallecer. No después de presenciar lo que podía ser nuestro futuro inmediato, el de Duncan, el de Alistair… y el de él.

Llegué en un par de saltos a la parte alta y desquité mi dolor con dos de las tres criaturas que aún quedaban en las cercanías.

Pese a estar ligeramente herido, Tamlen logró deshacerse de la bestia que le amenazaba, para luego correr a mi vera y marchar juntos hacia la entrada de la torre.

Al llegar, golpeé la puerta y ésta protestó bajo mi presión, mas fue el cosquilleo en mi columna lo que me alertó de que algo iba terriblemente mal.

 _"¡Then!"_

Giré mi cuerpo completamente, alarmada por aquel fuerte presentimiento, y observé, a lo lejos, al emisario enano conjurar una nube de magia oscura que disipó, en el acto, el incendio que habíamos ocasionado.

Palidecí con aquello y un frío recorrió mi ya sensible espina dorsal debilitando mis rodillas y determinación por igual.

—Dioses… —Tamlen verbalizó mi estupefacción, pero aquello me hizo caer en la cuenta de lo inadmisible de mi reacción.

Miré el pequeño saco de mi cinto, y observé que quedaban dos frascos más y la tela empapada con óleo. Calculé que Tamlen tendría otros dos recipientes adicionales y le ordené que me diera uno.

—¿Qué harás con ello, Lyna? ¡Ya has visto lo que acaba de hacer ese monstruo!

—Tengo un plan. Tú ve hacia la puerta y coge las dos antorchas que hay a cada lado. A mi señal, lanza una a donde te indique. —Abrí un frasco y rocié los cuerpos de las bestias que acabábamos de matar, haciendo un recorrido entre los cadáveres para ampliar el muro temporal. Después, me acerqué a la entrada donde se hallaba Tamlen, y dejé la engrasada tela sobre el suelo, junto a varios escombros de madera de un barril destruido que se encontraba próximo a nosotros.

—¡Se están recuperando! Dioses… no lo vamos a conseguir. —chilló mi compañero, mientras se agitaba intranquilo.

—Abre la puerta y, a mi señal, lanza la antorcha. ¿Me has entendido?

Tamlen miraba perplejo cómo las malheridas bestias se sacudían las cenizas y piel muerta, y comenzaban a subir los peldaños con aire descompuesto, mas aquello no rompió sus filas y empezaron a recuperar energías gracias a otro de los conjuros del emisario.

—¿Me has entendido, _da'len_? —grité apremiante, entretanto le dirigía una severa mirada.

Él asintió, se aclaró la voz a continuación y contestó afirmativamente.

Abrió la puerta, no sin cierto esfuerzo, y aproveché para alinearme con la bestia mágica.

Mi torso, erguido. Mis piernas, firmes sobre el terreno. Mi barbilla, alineada con mi brazo y mis ojos fijos sobre el enemigo que reía a lo lejos mientras alzaba sus manos para conjurar un nuevo hechizo.

 _Alineación._

Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos un breve instante para abrirlos de nuevo sin apartar la vista de mi objetivo. Levanté el mentón y anclé la saeta a mi mandíbula sin vacilar, tensando la cuerda hasta al final para llevar el proyectil a la distancia y con la fuerza requerida para destrozar su cráneo de un único golpe.

No me estaba permitido fallar.

 _Anclaje._

—¿Preparado? —el sutil movimiento de soslayo de su rostro, me indicó su disposición.

Congelé mi aliento en mis pulmones y obvié cualquier otro sonido que no fuera el lento pero persistente palpitar de mi adrenalina sobre mi organismo. El intenso recorrido de mi sangre por mi cuerpo me hizo elevarme y me sentí ligera, etérea, invencible.

 _"No dudes"_

 _Tiro..._

Mis dedos liberaron la gruesa flecha y un agudo y mortal silbido surcó el aire, rompiendo el bullicio como la afilada navaja cuando corta la suave carne de una jugosa presa.

Un sonoro impacto seco hizo eco en los alrededores, y la bestia cayó violentamente de espaldas contra una enorme e inestable columna antigua a medio derruir, haciendo que ésta se tambalease peligrosamente sobre parte de la recuperada horda.

Las bestias chillaron al ver el peligro y entonces di la señal.

Tamlen lanzó una de las antorchas hacia los cadáveres embadurnados de aceite, provocando un enorme e instantáneo fogonazo, que detonó en varias y súbitas ráfagas de intenso calor, obligándonos a apartarnos ligeramente de su onda expansiva.

Le arrebaté la otra antorcha a mi compañero, y le empujé hacia dentro de la torre mientras enviaba la tea y otro frasco de aceite hacia la tela y tablones, que ardieron instantáneamente con la acción, bloqueando, de forma temporal, la entrada por fuera.

Los gruñidos y siseos disminuyeron cuando cerré la puerta con ayuda de Tamlen, y ambos nos detuvimos brevemente para recuperar el resuello. Un enorme estruendo extrajo nuevos rugidos y gritos de agonía de aquellas despreciables bestias que, presumiblemente, habían sido víctimas de la inesperada pero muy oportuna y frágil columna.

—¡ _Dirthara ma_ , monstruos! —dijo mi amigo entre carcajadas. Su histérica risa se me contagió y los dos reímos más por nerviosismo que por alegría, pues ambos éramos plenamente conscientes de que la verdadera misión acababa de empezar.

Después de liberar la tensión de aquella particular e imprudente manera, observamos nuestros alrededores en busca de amenazas.

— _Lethallin_ , no sé cuánto durará el bloqueo pero la lluvia arrecia, así que debemos darnos prisa.

Tamlen asintió, cambiando su semblante por uno de evidente preocupación, y avanzamos con cautela por la torre.

Pese a la notable oscuridad inicial, ciertos rincones se percibían mejor iluminados que otros, ayudando a guiarnos hacia el rumbo que, con total probabilidad, nos indicaba el camino a la almenara.

Atravesamos estancias repletas de cadáveres empalados y desmembrados que, hace apenas unas pocas horas, habían albergado ilusiones y sueños, incluso familias y hogar. Aquello me recordó el rostro de Perry, y tragué saliva fuertemente para evitar que acudiese a mí de nuevo la asfixia que me provocaba aquel nudo en mi garganta.

—Lyna, ¿qué te sucedió antes? —Tamlen me observó de reojo sin alterar su marcha.

—¿A qué te refieres? —no quería pensar en ello y evité contestar.

—Al cadáver del soldado ¿Quién era?

Maldije en silencio su imprudente insistencia. Mi mente acudió al recuerdo de la bondad alojada en los ojos del joven, la ingenuidad ante mi engaño, la indignación al volverme a ver y conocer mi traición. Tan sólo dieciséis años de vida y ya yacía sobre su propia sangre, mirando al cielo en una especie de clamor mortal. Recordé que, en un intento por otorgarle algo de lo que le había arrebatado con mis necesarias mentiras, le insté a que sobreviviese, a que se hiciera fuerte, resiliente… pero ya nada de eso sería posible. ¿Acaso era también mi destino yacer sin vida y olvidada sobre la fría roca de una vetusta construcción humana?

—Un recuerdo, _lethallin_ , sólo eso…

Aunque dudé de que aquella contestación satisficiera su curiosidad, Tamlen supo ver mi intranquilidad y no insistió más. Era un alivio encontrarme junto a alguien que me conocía tan bien aunque no fuera más que por esos momentos de silencio o gestos que comunicaban más que las habituales explicaciones.

Sin detenernos a evaluar si íbamos por buen camino, pasamos por un par de pasillos circulares mientras acabábamos con la escasa resistencia que encontrábamos. Aunque se observaban cadáveres humanos y de engendros, la torre parecía bastante menos concurrida que el camino hasta ella.

—¿No te resulta raro todo esto, Lyna? Los monstruos de antes parecían proteger la torre y, sin embargo, ésta se halla prácticamente vacía. —dijo, mirando inquieto en derredor.

—Sí, es sospechoso —repuse, mientras me agachaba para rozar el cuello de uno de los cuerpos _shemlen_ en busca de pulso —Debemos estar preparados para una emboscada o algo peor, _lethallin_. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Sí. Yo también… terminemos con esto ya.

Abandonamos el cadáver del humano, no sin antes extraer alguna que otra saeta de su cuerpo para abastecernos, y continuamos el recorrido sin demorarnos en detallar lo sucedido en aquel torreón.

La elevada techumbre de la construcción, lograba que la oscuridad fuera, si cabe, más ominosa. El aumento considerable de los siseos nos indicó que teníamos compañía, así que nos detuvimos antes de entrar en la siguiente estancia.

—¿Oyes eso?

—Sí. _Then, lethallin_. —erguí mi arco y avanzamos a la siguiente habitación.

Una enorme rotonda se descubrió ante nosotros, evidenciando la prominencia de toda la edificación. Una siniestra niebla se enroscaba entre nuestras piernas y Tamlen y yo nos preparamos para la más que probable emboscada. La estancia, decorada con barricadas de madera entretejidas con restos humanos a lo largo de todo el recinto, se hallaba en notable estado de ruinas, mas era una perfecta explanada para lo que los monstruos tenían pensado llevar a cabo.

Al acercarnos al centro, el estallido de una trampa incendió las barricadas, y enormes y deformes seres hicieron acto de presencia emergiendo súbitamente de la penumbra y la niebla que invadía el lugar.

Atacamos con lo que pudimos, mas nos quedamos sin munición enseguida, teniendo que recurrir, finalmente, a nuestras dagas.

Otro emisario enano apareció de entre las sombras, y alerté a Tamlen de su presencia.

El joven se hallaba concentrado en esquivar los evites de dos de aquellos enormes seres medio humanos, mientras otros dos se acercaban peligrosamente a mí.

No recordaba los nombres de estas bestias, salvo de los seres mágicos, pero sabía que, para avisar de cualquier amenaza, bastaba con dar una voz de alerta diferente en función de lo que se avecinaba.

Tamlen asintió a mi aviso mientras acentuaba su gesto fruncido, mas no me dirigió la mirada; se hallaba profundamente empeñado en acabar con el último de los monstruos que se resistía, testarudamente, a su agilidad y rapidez. Me encontré, un breve instante, apreciando la mejoría en su técnica y supuse que, verse sitiado y desesperado, había activado esa chispa de aguerrida supervivencia que, en contadas ocasiones, había observado en los míos.

Los conjuros del ser, me alertaron del inminente ataque. Me volteé para mirar de frente al hechicero mientras empuñaba mis dagas con determinación. Pese a la magia oscura que alimentaba la furia del resto de enemigos, pude acabar con ellos aprovechando mi barrido con ambos filos y mi recién adquirida habilidad de pelea sucia, acción que me daba ventaja ante seres que duplicaban mi tamaño o que poseían poca protección, como tal era el caso del brujo engendro.

Relacionarme con Daveth y Duncan, había otorgado relativos beneficios a mi aprendizaje y estaba próxima a convertirme en lo que los _shemlen_ llamaban un 'pícaro' que, según tenía entendido, era algo casi tan bajo como un ladrón. No me sorprendió conocer aquello pues, al fin y al cabo, siendo elfa dalishana, ya era considerada entre los humanos como un individuo de baja ralea sólo por mis orejas puntiagudas y mi estilo de vida nómada. Así que, si debían definirme como algo, prefería que me nombraran por ello, a que se dirigieran a mí como una mujer de relajada moral.

Terminamos exhaustos de aquella contienda. El emisario intentó huir, seguramente para alertar a los suyos, pero pude detenerle gracias a uno de mis puñales auxiliares. Lamentablemente, no pude extraer la hoja de su nuca para recuperarla, puesto que ésta se hallaba profundamente incrustada entre las gruesas vértebras del exánime ser.

Continuamos el camino, perdiendo y recuperando munición según avanzábamos, y Tamlen tuvo que detenerse en varias ocasiones para recobrar el aliento. La herida en su costado ralentizaba nuestro ascenso pero, por fortuna, no resultaba en gravedad. No obstante, esquivar las saetas de los ballesteros, se había convertido en lo más extenuante de todo. En un momento dado, los dioses nos bendijeron con la inesperada aparición de dos enormes mecanismos similares al de una ballesta, que nos sirvieron como inestimable recurso para acabar rápidamente con varios de aquellos seres medio humanos que nos avasallaban sin descanso.

Dentro de una de las últimas estancias, observamos un enorme hoyo que parecía haber sido excavado desde dentro de la tierra y haber atravesado varios niveles de aquella antigua construcción.

—Mira, _lethallan_ , es parecido al orificio por el que esos seres introducían los cadáveres.

—Es similar, pero… este es mucho más grande. —me incliné para observar la apertura y el eco oscuro y frío de la inesperada caída de una piedra me indicó lo profundo del conducto —Esto no me gusta… estate alerta. Debemos continuar.

Aprovechando la tranquilidad de la entreplanta previa a la azotea, nos abastecimos gracias a las provisiones de algunos soldados y engendros caídos. No me gustaba saquear los cadáveres, pero era una cuestión de supervivencia y no había tiempo para consideraciones sentimentales. Una vez reabastecidos, corrimos hacia la última planta, ya ansiosos por culminar aquella maldita misión.

Aplicando un considerable esfuerzo, logramos abrir finalmente la enorme, desencajada y oxidada puerta, mas nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la lluvia súbitamente empañó nuestra visión.

Sobre nuestras cabezas, no había más bóveda que el oscuro y siniestro firmamento. Relámpagos y truenos ensordecedores rompían bruscamente el denso aire, electrificándolo con su omnisciente poder, mientras las gruesas y frías gotas caían violentamente sobre nuestros rostros, obligándonos a parpadear varias veces para intentar observar con claridad nuestros alrededores.

Al fondo de la estancia, una gigantesca chimenea cubierta nos indicaba, por fin, el desenlace de nuestra misión principal.

Sonreí satisfecha al saberme más cerca de Duncan y de la batalla, hasta que aquella supuesta certeza fáctica se desvaneció de súbito, arrancándome sin clemencia el mohín victorioso de mis labios.

Una desproporcionada y palpitante masa se revolvió a nuestra diestra, y el crujir de huesos y el gruñido que siguió a aquel atroz sonido, nos arrebató la esperanza al instante.

—¡Por el Lobo Terrible!... ¿qué demonios…? —su pregunta murió con el rugido de aquella musculosa y deforme bestia, mientras ésta terminaba su enfermizo aperitivo en un par de bruscos mordiscos.

El aliento se me congeló en el pecho y en el mismo momento en el que aquellos ojos lívidos se clavaron en los míos, un abundante torrente de adrenalina invadió mis entrañas contagiando mi organismo con la más apremiante necesidad de huida.

—¡CORRE!

El monstruo cargó contra nosotros sin contemplación; la ancestral roca protestando peligrosamente bajo sus pies, hasta que su enorme testa impactó de lleno contra la entrada que, instantes antes, habíamos osado cruzar con renovada confianza.

Apenas tuvimos tiempo para reaccionar. Tuve que empujar a Tamlen hacia el lado opuesto, para evitar que el ogro destrozara su cuerpo contra el muro.

Giré mi cuerpo para comprobar su estado y noté su rostro evidenciar el terror que aquel ser evocaba en su corazón.

—¡Esquiva sus golpes! ¡No dejes que te acorrale, _lethallin_! ¡Ciégale! Hiere sus articulaciones desde atrás. —grité, rezando para que pudiera oírme pese al estruendo de la tormenta, la batalla lejana y los gruñidos iracundos del monstruo.

El semblante de Tamlen apenas reaccionó a mis palabras, hasta que un violento trueno le extrajo bruscamente de aquel rígido rapto en el que se hallaba.

Sin demora, tomamos posiciones mientras el ogro desencajaba sus cuernos de la pared, y procedía a atacarme con sus enormes y descubiertas garras, aún portadoras de restos mortales entre ellas.

Mis estentóreos latidos evitaban que prestase atención a lo que me rodeaba. Salvo por los inexpresivos y descoloridos orbes blanquecinos del ser, mi mundo se reducía a aquel duelo. Él, una bestia monumental y cruel que sólo me veía como un insecto al que aplastar o devorar. Yo, la serpiente que acabaría con él sin piedad, tal como había hecho días antes en similares circunstancias.

Todas las sensaciones y presentimientos que habíamos estado padeciendo Tamlen y yo, descubrieron su origen en esta violenta aberración. Ahora entendía por qué Alistair podía saber, con anterioridad, la amenaza de estas bestias y por qué resultaba necesaria nuestra intervención en una batalla de estas características.

Esquivé los amplios barridos de sus colosales brazos, aprovechando después un descuido para escabullirme hasta su retaguardia y asestar ahí varios tajos a su expuesta aunque poderosa corva. El ser gritó encolerizado y envió, en respuesta, una veloz patada trasera que no anticipé, golpeándome de lleno en el pecho y enviándome varios metros atrás hasta que impacté violentamente sobre un cúmulo de enormes rocas apiladas.

Sentí crujir algo en mi interior y al intentar levantarme, noté que algo no iba bien dentro de mis costados y hombros, mas ese denso magma que corría veloz por mis venas me impedía padecer dolor alguno.

Pronto me hube recuperado, sin apenas esfuerzo, me cuadré sobre mi posición y envié dos gruesas flechas hacia los talones de la bestia, haciendo que perdiese ligeramente el equilibrio y cayese de rodillas justo antes de que éste capturase a un arrinconado y atemorizado Tamlen.

—¡Ahora, _lethallin_! —chillé, mientras aprovechaba la inclinación de la espalda del monstruo para saltar sobre su nuca.

—¡Lyna!

Recuerdo oír el grito, pero mi mente sólo pensaba en cercenar la mayor cantidad de carne del voluminoso cuello del ser.

Un poderoso relámpago cayó sobre nosotros e impactó directo en el suelo, rompiéndolo e incendiando las vigas de madera que hacían de soporte para la pretérita roca de aquella antigua construcción.

El rugido del repugnante ser, reverberó por la descubierta estancia mientras mis dagas se incrustaban, una y otra vez, a una imperceptible velocidad en cada músculo y arteria disponible. Sólo veía la sangre, la carne deshacerse, licuarse bajo mis filos, y la bestia aullar de dolor, mas mis latidos, persistentes y lentos pese a la adrenalina en mi sangre, aguzaban mis sentidos, logrando una ilógica y nueva imperturbabilidad en mí.

Mis ojos se detuvieron un instante en Tamlen y observé, orgullosa, cómo su mirada se hallaba bloqueada sobre el rostro de la bestia mientras enviaba, saeta tras saeta, a los puntos débiles del ogro, facilitándome la vital tarea de desgastarle.

Noté el ardor de aquella sangre oscura y pegajosa colarse por entre mis dedos y empuñadura, y me detuve unos segundos para sacudir el líquido espeso que dificultaba mi agarre sobre mis armas. Jamás, ni desollando un oso, había tenido las manos tan cubiertas de muerte.

En ese impasse, la inoportuna bestia alargó una mano hacia su cráneo y logró arrebatarme uno de mis filos, mientras yo luchaba ferozmente por conservar el otro que hacía de soporte para mantenerme estable sobre la abultada espalda del monstruo.

Mientras más lo heríamos, más aprovechaba esa ira para contratacar. No dejaba de ser un animal herido y acorralado, al fin y al cabo.

Tamlen se quedó sin munición muy pronto, y tuvo que usar sus pocas pulidas artes de subterfugio para ocultarse en las sombras y enviar estratégicos tajos hacia la bestia que se revolvía desesperadamente sobre su eje, mientras yo continuaba luchando por mantenerme sobre ella.

En una de esas sacudidas, el músculo que hacía de soporte para mi daga, se desgarró y ésta terminó cayendo al suelo. Logré asirme a las hebras de carne que colgaban de su lomo y escalé como pude hasta su nuca, evitando, mientras, sus enormes y peligrosas manos.

Agradecí a los dioses por otorgar poca flexibilidad a la bestia, y aproveché el momento para clavar mis botas en las numerosas heridas de su cuello e impulsarme hacia adelante para así poder alcanzar su rostro.

A mano descubierta, clavé mis dedos con tanta fuerza en sus ojos, que noté al instante que había dejado incrustadas en ellos un par de mis uñas.

Pese a que sentía el dolor y ardor de mi sangre entremezclándose con la suya en aquel frenético baile de supervivencia, la repulsión no me distrajo de mi meta; casi podía paladearla.

La mano del ser se acercó peligrosamente a mi pierna y tuve que alejarme de su cabeza para esquivarla con rapidez antes de que me asiera. Ahora, la bestia se hallaba completamente cegada y todavía, si cabe, más desesperada.

Entonces vi la oportunidad.

—¡Tamlen, enciende la almenara! —mi voz, aunque ronca, se hizo notar y mi compañero asintió con determinación, asestando un último tajo al desprotegido costado de la bestia.

No me fijé en cómo iba a poder cumplir mi orden hallándonos en mitad de una tormenta, y con difícil acceso a las llamas de aquel oportuno relámpago, pero él era un cazador con recursos pese a todo, así que aquella confianza tendría que bastar para despejar cualquier duda.

Estuve tentada a bajar de la espalda del monstruo e ir en busca de mis dagas para acabar cuanto antes, pero me tuve que conformar con usar mi _Virassan_ mientras hacía lo imposible por mantenerme sobre él.

Flecha tras flecha sobre su yugular y lo que, se intuía, eran sus puntos débiles, la bestia no pareció ceder a mis intentos por derribarla. Continuaba, prácticamente, con la misma energía y mis proyectiles se agotaban a la misma velocidad en la que el ser se recuperaba, dejándome sin provisiones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡ _Fenedhis_! —gruñí, mientras soltaba mi _Virassan_ y me sujetaba a algunas de las saetas que el monstruo mantenía incrustadas.

—¡Lyna! —giré mi rostro para observar a Tamlen y le vi sonreír; una nerviosa y esperanzadora mueca se dibujaba en su hermosa cara y entonces comprendí.

No sabía que una sonrisa en mitad de un duelo a muerte fuera a otorgarme tanto vigor. Aquel gesto se convirtió en el detonante para perder la paciencia y actuar con vehemencia. No podía retrasarme más; la almenara ardía con renovadas esperanzas.

Pegué un enorme salto hasta sus hombros y clavé las uñas que me quedaban entre los filamentos de músculo roto de su cuello y hombros. Introduje mis manos lo más profundamente que pude en aquellas heridas, y cerré los ojos.

 _Nada me afecta. Nada me hiere. Soy imparable_.

Serena pese al ensordecedor ruido de fondo y lo apremiante de mi situación, apreté fuertemente mis dedos en la escurridiza carne que sostenía y grité, luchando por extraer alguna arteria o vena que sirviera de colofón final a aquella indeseable carnicería.

Me encomendé a Andruil, sintiendo cierta lástima por hacer sufrir de esa cruel manera a la bestia, y continué con determinación con mi cometido.

Sin previo aviso, la larga sombra de su mano se cernió sobre una de mis piernas y sentí sus garras desgarrar trozos de mi piel como si ella no fuera más que una frágil capa de cera.

Grité de dolor, ahora sintiendo intensamente la agonía de sus afiladas zarpas sobre mi pierna. Me hallaba a su merced y padecí la comprensión de mi inminente final.

De repente, algo en el aire que me rodeaba se transformó súbitamente. La calidez de una sinfonía en mis oídos nació junto con el relámpago que sacudió la torre, y detuve mi aliento en mi garganta por temor a lo que comenzaba a arañar mis venas y carne desde adentro.

Grité con furia al sufrir la violencia del fuego dentro de mí, la ferocidad de aquella detonación haciéndome cerrar los ojos fuertemente ante aquella inesperada y terrible sensación.

 _"Dirthara la him"_

Un poderoso ardor rasgó las yemas de mis dedos y la bestia comenzó a agitarse con tal brusquedad que apenas logré mantenerme sobre su cuerpo, mis piernas y torso sacudiéndose de lado a lado con los temblores desesperados del ser, que parecía hallarse en terrible agonía.

Aquella extraña sensación se incrementó con el dolor que padecía por mis lesiones, y me vi obligada a cerrar los ojos nuevamente y a concentrarme en lo que mis manos parecían estar ocasionando.

El intenso olor a carne quemada se introdujo por mis fosas nasales y fue cuando comprendí lo que sucedía.

La sangre de la bestia comenzó a hervir por dentro y un súbito destello ambarino se detono entre las lesiones hasta propagarse velozmente por sus heridas, culminando en su gigantesco cráneo, devorando todo cuanto rozaba aquel misterioso fuego.

Mi corazón se detuvo con aquello y, pese a que las llamas bailaban a mi alrededor, era extrañamente inmune a su poder.

Entre chillidos de agonía y desesperación, el monstruo cayó sobre sus rodillas y, en un intento por apagar el inexplicable fuego, se frotó con exasperación el rostro logrando, así, propagar las llamas al resto de sus convulsas extremidades.

No podía respirar. Mi corazón latía ahora con fuerza, mi sangre hervía dentro de mí como nunca antes, y mi mente, aturdida, no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, mas mis dedos jamás dejaron las profundidades del ser hasta que éste se halló sin vida y calcinado bajo mis pies.

Sólo cuando Tamlen rozó tímidamente mi hombro, desperté de aquel indescriptible estado.

Alcé mi rostro y lo vi, nítido como veo a mi compañero o el carbonizado cadáver a mis pies; una luz, como ninguna otra, se desvanecía ante mis ojos dejando una sutil estela a su paso, como cuando las volutas mágicas del bosque bailan traviesas sobre el río y rehúyen a los ojos curiosos, o cuando las luciérnagas invaden la noche para realizar su febril danza hasta cumplir con su carnal propósito. Aquella presencia se disipó como la bruma matutina, dejándome con una insistente sensación de vacío y debilidad.

—¡Lyna! Dioses… —la sacudida de Tamlen me hizo caer nuevamente en la realidad y me volteé para observarle aún confusa por todo lo sucedido.

—¿Qué has…? ¿Cómo has…? —negué con la cabeza automáticamente, no sabiendo explicar cómo había sido posible todo aquello sin recurrir a lo evidente y a las palabras de Marethari.

Apenas tuvimos tiempo de recuperar la cordura y el resuello, cuando un violento ruido a nuestra espalda, nos hizo girarnos al unísono.

Una lluvia de flechas cubrió nuestras cabezas e instintivamente nos cubrimos con nuestros brazos, asumiendo la inminencia de nuestro final.

Estuve tentada a cubrir con mi cuerpo a mi compañero, pero sabía que ello sólo impediría una posible defensa en caso de supervivencia.

Mi vida cruzó por delante de mis ojos. Otra vez. No como sucedió en aquel ritual de sangre con Zathrian, pero sí de una forma más absurda. Vislumbre el rostro de mi Pueblo, de Duncan, e incluso el de Alistair, pero mi tormentosa mente me guio de nuevo, casi como una ridícula broma de los dioses, a aquellos imposibles y glaciales ojos azules.

Liberé mi aliento y cerré los ojos, aceptando mi final de la mejor forma que sabía hacer pues ningún humano, elfo o enano podía ser capaz de superar tal manto de mortales proyectiles.

Emergido de la nada y como invocado por los Creadores, el ensordecedor e inexplicable chillido de un ave retumbó entre los muros de la inestable torre, generando confusión entre todos los que nos hallábamos presentes.

Una ráfaga de aire desvió los proyectiles que amenazaban con asesinarnos y Tamlen y yo abrimos los ojos con asombro y temor. Los numerosos engendros que acudieron en tropel a acabar con nosotros, fueron barridos violentamente por las garras de aquella enorme bestia alada.

Cuando observamos estupefactos la escena, ninguna bestia corrupta se hallaba de una pieza. Había sido tan veloz e imperceptible que, por un breve instante, temí que aquello fuera el sueño posterior a mi entrada al Más Allá.

Levanté la mirada y lo vi: La silueta de una enorme ave rapaz se perfilaba ante nosotros, orgullosa, poderosa, mientras los destellos de relámpagos cercanos iluminaban su enjuto rostro de intensa mirada dorada.

La profundidad de aquellas pupilas taladró mis más reprimidas memorias, obligándome a recordar una imagen de antaño, una que creía había nacido de un sueño y no de un acontecimiento de mi niñez.

La descomunal águila pareció sonreír al verme y levantó súbitamente las alas, tapando consigo la tormenta y nuestras cabezas para, transcurridos unos instantes, alzar enérgicamente el vuelo dirigiéndonos una última y oscura mirada.

Me estremecí bruscamente y, por la expresión en el rostro de Tamlen, supuse que él se hallaba bajo el mismo y extraño influjo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y retrocedí unos pasos, buscando separarme de los calcinados restos a mis pies.

—¡Vamos! ¡No queda tiempo! —sujeté la mano de mi compañero y bajamos la torre sin mediar otra palabra. A medida que avanzamos, recuperamos todas nuestras armas y municiones, pero el silencio se instaló entre nosotros y, quizás, un atisbo de desconfianza e incertidumbre.

No poseía las respuestas exactas a lo que había sucedido, sólo vagas teorías que no eran debatibles en ese instante, así que hice lo que solía hacer cuando me sentía atrapada; continuar pese a todo.

Las estancias, oscuras y frías, olían a sangre y podredumbre, mas todos aquellos cadáveres jamás guardarían la respuesta a lo que mis ojos habían presenciado, a lo que mi cuerpo había sentido y a lo que aquel canto me había dictado. Tampoco habría dictamen al misterio alado que, cual verdugo divino, se alzó como nuestro salvador, mas sabía, muy dentro de mí, que todo se hallaba, de alguna morbosa forma, conectado.

Las dudas asolaban mi mente y, pese a que mis heridas ralentizaban la marcha, ninguna sensación se asemejaba al punzante padecimiento de la incertidumbre.

Según mi maestro 'El enfoque que destinas a lo que te sucede, determina la realidad a experimentar'.

Si eso es correcto, entonces ¿Cuál es mi realidad ahora?

* * *

 **Da'len:** pequeño muchacho/niño.

 **Shem/shemlen:** muchacho/niño rápido. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos.

 **Lethallin:** principalmente usado como término élfico de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Sahlin:** Ahora.

 **Dirthara la him:** se puede traducir como "aprende y conviértete".

 **Dirthara ma:** _¡Aprended!_ Usado como maldición o expresión.

 **Then:** Alerta, despierta.

 **Fenedhis:** maldición, o mierda, como expresión.

 **Ma Dina/Na din'an** : se puede traducir como "muere"

 **Lethallan:** término élfico de cariño hacia una mujer.


	11. C9 - Revelación

**¡Muy buenas, personitas bonitas que continuáis conmigo! ^^**

Estoy en un momento de crisis personal en general y, como es comprensible, se refleja en mi narración. Como suele ser habitual, no me siento satisfecha con lo que he hecho pero si no lo publico, no avanzo, y si no avanzo, no lo termino jamás. Así que he de obligarme a ello porque me gustaría, en algún momento próximo, comenzar un longfic Shakarian. (sí, lo sé… tengo que terminar alguna historia antes pero… jo, el cuerpo me lo pide).

Espero, de corazón, no decepcionaros.

 **Muchas gracias** por continuar aquí, a pesar de todo.

 **Un beso.**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Revelación -**

 _"Sólo aquellos que se arriesgan a ir demasiado lejos pueden descubrir hasta dónde se puede llegar."- T.S Eliot_

* * *

 **Consecuencias.**

La lucha estaba siendo encarnizada.

La horda, más numerosa y despiadada, apenas nos daba tregua. Los nuestros caían a una velocidad vertiginosa dejándonos sin la posibilidad de avanzar sobre el intrincado terreno. Eventualmente, terminaron por rodearnos. Parecían entender nuestra estrategia y arrasaron con la vanguardia de guerreros de la ceniza, y sus mabari, en cuestión de escasos minutos.

En un momento dado, me encontré acorralado por varios de aquellos deleznables monstruos y temí por la vida de Magnus. Tuve que desmontar rápidamente y alejar la amenaza de él para evitar verle perecer de aquella estúpida manera en aquella ridícula guerra. No me sentía capaz de soportar también su pérdida, así que preferí alejarlo de mí como ya se había tornado en costumbre con cada ser que amaba.

Golpeé su lomo con fuerza y me despedí de él mientras le observaba partir a galope por entre los distraídos enemigos, su silueta desvaneciéndose entre el humo y la espesa neblina que, lenta pero inexorablemente, nos engullía. Supliqué al Hacedor por que sobreviviese. Su nobleza y lealtad ayudarían a reconstruir lo que aquí y ahora se perdería de la forma más inútil imaginada. Aún no se había alejado del todo cuando sentí el pinchazo de la pérdida aguijonear mi corazón. Tragué saliva y me armé de nuevo con aquella coraza de determinación que, ante aquel hecho, se había desprendido parcialmente de mi semblante.

Atravesé un par de aquellas repugnantes bestias con mi espada, mientras me esforzaba por recuperar el resuello perdido. Una de ellas envió un puñetazo a mi mandíbula con tanta fuerza, que tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para recuperar la visión y parte de mi consciencia.

La densa y fría niebla se arremolinaba a nuestros pies impidiéndome detallar el terreno que mis botas pisaban. Los tropiezos se antojaban demasiado constantes más aun cuando los enemigos se esforzaban por romper mis defensas con tanto ahínco. Parecían motivados por el odio más visceral imaginable, y sentía mis fuerzas mermar con cada nuevo envite.

La legendaria armadura que portaba, fungía perfectamente como sólido muro a mi blanda anatomía, mas los golpes que recibía, iban aprisionando mi carne, cada vez más, entre mi esqueleto y aquella cárcel de exquisita silverita orlesiana. La presión sobre mi piel me recordaba a antaño cuando, por primera vez, decidí cubrirme con aquel recuerdo revestido de amargo trofeo.

Grité mientras asestaba una nueva estocada al vientre de un distraído Hurlock cercano. Al acabar con él, empujé su cuerpo con mi pie para liberar mi espada de aquella putrefacta carne y recuperé rápidamente el aliento, mientras me secaba el sudor con parte del cuero que asomaba de mi guantelete.

Observé de reojo al rey. Luchaba desesperadamente por mantener su posición, mientras varios de los miembros de su guardia personal salvaguardaban ferozmente su bienestar. Detallé la violencia con la que su brazo asestaba estocada tras estocada y admiré en secreto la inesperada habilidad y resistencia que poseía para despachar cada amenaza. Su estilo en la lucha nunca había sido destacable por encima de lo que se esperaba de cualquier soldado aplicado, mas el Cailan que ahora batallaba, tan osado y decidido, parecía un hombre completamente diferente; diestro en presentir cada ataque, veloz y enérgico como jamás había presenciado con anterioridad en él. Si su objetivo era convertirse en leyenda con esta batalla, se cantarían odas a su figura por la valentía –y estupidez estratégica– que aquí demostraba. Claro está, si alguien de los presentes vivía lo suficiente como para contarlo.

Desvié mis ojos hacia su arma. Aquella legendaria espada, herencia de su padre, brillaba intensamente por el poderoso encantamiento rúnico, recordándome la vez que su destello, aunque en otras manos, nos obsequiaba una salida cuando todo parecía perdido. La oscura sangre de las bestias bañaba su tallado filo y se deslizaba hasta la enjoyada empuñadura, embadurnando parte del dorado guantelete del regente. Con cada precisa estocada, la hoja resplandecía con las más relucientes tonalidades celestes, centelleando al ritmo del sonido eléctrico de aquel material recubierto en magia y poder desconocidos.

Recordé a Maric. Su arrojo y determinación parecían ser una constante en su descendencia, así como su falta de sentido común y su propensión a meterse en problemas. Por un instante, creí ver aquella fuerza en la manera en la que su hijo combatía sin descanso, totalmente decidido a convertir en gloria, una absurda muerte sin sentido.

Mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi memoria, detuve una torpe estocada hacia mi abdomen y contrataqué con un fuerte golpe de mi escudo, logrando que la mandíbula de la bestia enana se quebrase al instante. Ya completamente a merced de mi filo, incrusté la hoja en su pecho hasta oír claramente el habitual sonido seco seguido de la húmeda asfixia mortal posterior. Los lechosos ojos del ser se mantuvieron fijos observando la tormenta sobre él, su rostro contorsionado por la agonía de la última y solitaria exhalación. ¿Sería acaso consciente de la oscuridad a sus puertas? No compadecía a aquel engendro, mas era un final que no deseaba compartir con él, pese a la trágica evidencia.

El ruido del choque del acero contra acero me extrajo de aquel pensamiento. Los agónicos gemidos de mabaris moribundos, aderezaban la lúgubre escena mientras sus nobles cuerpos cedían al impacto de numerosas flechas y envites que acababan sin contemplación con sus serviles y cortas vidas.

 _—Adalla —_ rememoré su calidez mientras sostenía la mirada sobre una parda y renqueante hembra mabari. Sus pupilas se cruzaron con las mías y observé su semblante palidecer hasta ahogar un último quejido cuando la hachuela de uno de aquellos corruptos seres le arrebataba su postrero aliento. Me obligué a pasar el nudo en mi garganta apretando dolorosamente mi mandíbula y corrí hasta su verdugo para ajusticiarle. De alguna extraña forma, sentía que estaba vengando el recuerdo de mi fiel compañera y, pese al absurdo del impulso, aquello me otorgó cierta paz.

Gritos de horror y agonía cubrían con un manto de desesperación el terreno baldío que ya se hallaba sembrado de cuerpos por doquier.

El murmullo y siseo constantes de aquellas criaturas, entremezclado con sus guturales gruñidos, envolvían la escena con esencia de pesadillas. La tormenta sobre nuestras cabezas revelaba una notable desventaja, mientras los rayos que la acompañaban golpeaban sin cesar las cercanías, atemorizando a las monturas y soldados menos aguerridos, facilitando así la apertura de brechas en nuestras filas. El cielo entero parecía confabular en nuestra contra y la desesperación podía palparse en el gélido aire que nos rodeaba. La horda era cada vez más abundante y salvaje, confirmando así lo acertado, aunque triste, de mi decisión.

Escuché un desconocido redoble de tambores. Un sonido oscuro y grave similar al que podría sentirse justo antes de una brutal cacería. Alcé mi rostro y observé la torre de Ishal prenderse con el impacto eléctrico de un relámpago. El destello se sintió por todo el campo, pero pocos nos percatamos de ello.

Los arqueros arrojaban flechas incendiarias sobre los enemigos, mientras algunos magos en la retaguardia buscaban obstaculizar, invocando muros de hielo y fuego, la oleada de engendros que avanzaba intentando romper las ya debilitadas filas de nuestros batallones.

Con un grito y ademán, di la orden a mis capitanes de replegarnos pero el mundanal ruido de la batalla junto con la inclemente tormenta, no facilitaba la comunicación de nuestras tropas. Varios de mis subordinados obedecieron, mas otros, ya extenuados por la despiadada lucha, apenas lograban recuperar el aliento antes de recibir una última estocada final a manos de alguna de aquellas bestias sin alma.

Nuestro ejército mermaba con pasmosa rapidez. Me hallaba a varios pasos del rey y del comandante de los Grises, y estos apenas habían avanzado en su posición, manteniéndose firmes en su intento por evitar el paso de los engendros hacia la vulnerable retaguardia. La horda nos consumía a un ritmo vertiginoso y, pese a lo desesperado de la situación, a mi mente no se le ocurrió mejor idea que acudir, tan inoportunamente, a ella.

¿Seguiría viva? Nada parecía confirmarlo, mas algo me hacía presentir que éste no sería el final para esa obstinada elfa. Es más que probable que, para abrirse paso entre mis soldados, hubiera luchado contra ellos al ver que le impedían cumplir con lo encomendado. Sin embargo, nada parecía indicar que hubiera logrado llegar a la almenara y aquello, aunque positivo por una parte, aumentó mi intranquilidad por otra. ¿Habrían mis hombres acabado con ella?

Dirigí nuevamente mi mirada hacia la torre, buscando, quizás, alguna señal que me indicase la respuesta a tal interrogante. Al fijar mi vista en las ruinas que se alzaban a lo lejos, sentí mi aliento detenerse súbitamente ante aquella repentina visión. Por un breve instante creí estar presenciando la llegada del mismísimo Archidemonio, y estuve tentado a dar la voz de alarma, hasta que el enorme pico curvo y las largas y abundantes plumas del ser, mostraron lo que, a todas luces, parecía una gigantesca ave predadora. Por su tamaño y plumaje, aquel animal no parecía de este reino e intuí la intromisión de un cambiaformas en ello. ¿Habría Uldred, con sus malas y prohibidas artes, desobedecido mis órdenes y actuado por cuenta propia para ser él el que diera la señal finalmente?

Una ira ciega inundó mis entrañas y me abalancé hacia adelante para atacar al primer oscuro ser que mi hoja hallase; mi filo cortando carne y huesos a la misma velocidad que el impulso de mis latidos, sin contemplación ni vacilación. Aquella posibilidad alteraba mis planes y la impotencia me hizo presa hasta que logré calmar la naciente furia cuando el cansancio de la lid golpeó de lleno sobre mí.

Busqué desesperadamente el aliento, mientras apartaba los mechones de cabello de mi rostro para observar mejor mis alrededores. Duncan se hallaba enfrascado en un combate entre varias de esas bestias, mientras el rey despachaba a diestro y siniestro las amenazas que se abalanzaban desesperadas sobre él. Salvo por las evidentes diferencias físicas, ambos danzaban prácticamente al unísono, con una sincronización casi sobrenatural. La fatiga no se manifestaba en ellos de igual forma que en mí, cuestión comprensible en Duncan por su condición de Guarda Gris, mas el rey parecía extrañamente alentado por la batalla y, aunque su juventud era, sin duda, una potente baza a su favor, él jamás logró superar mi resistencia en combate.

Mientras buscaba deshacerme de un par de osados genlocks que amenazaban a uno de mis hombres, un brusco movimiento a mi diestra capturó de súbito mi atención. El violento balanceo de la gigantesca anatomía de un musculoso ogro, hizo su repentina aparición, como evocado de una pesadilla, a unos escasos pasos de donde me hallaba. Tras un grave rugido que, con toda certeza, detuvo en el acto más de un corazón guerrero, la bestia, sin vacilación alguna, se embarcó en una carrera para embestir con brutal decisión al grupo donde se halla el regente.

Mi pecho se heló súbitamente y ahogué un grito cuando observé al Guarda Comandante abalanzarse sobre Cailan para evitar que éste fuera arrollado por aquella fibrosa bestia de afilados y toscos cuernos. Ambos cayeron bruscamente sobre el pantanoso terreno, contribuyendo al ruido del choque del acero contra el acero, y algún que otro chillido de alerta y terror. En el instante en el que ambos se derrumbaron sobre la desigual superficie, el emplumado casco del regente rodó erráticamente sobre la tierra, dejando al descubierto su vulnerable testa.

Pese a lo oportuno de la intervención del Guarda, mi corazón se detuvo al comprobar que, aquel que interpretaba tan elocuentemente al rey y heredero, no era otro que el insumiso bastardo de Maric. La sangre se detuvo en mis venas; mi conciencia sintiendo el peso de la evidencia sobre las consecuencias de aquello, la expresión de Duncan confirmando que ello no era una ilusión evocada por el horror o la culpa, sino una inoportuna realidad producto de un desafortunado giro de los acontecimientos.

—Alistair… —mi susurro murió con el gruñido que le siguió y que acabaría por alimentar el eco del propio rugido de impotencia de un enfurecido Guarda Comandante.

Así, sin preverlo, mis planes y el futuro de la nación se hallaban profundamente en peligro. Cuán absurdas cartas juega el destino cuando su mano más prometedora, resulta ser la indisciplina y ocurrencia de un necio e insensato joven reaccionario.

… … … … … …

 **Resolución.**

No entraba dentro de sus planes abandonar este mundo entre vísceras e inmundicia de engendros. Sus órdenes eran claras con respecto a Isolda y su hijo, así como con Eamon. Los métodos a usar, quizá, no eran los idóneos según la ridícula moral de Loghain, pero ya había puesto en marcha la maquinaria que le llevaría a cumplir con tales encomiendas, y ya no podía, ni deseaba, retractarse de su proceder.

Uldred había resultado ser más provechoso de lo que inicialmente pensó. Sabía que él y el comandante habían estado conversando al respecto, así que tan sólo hizo falta un poco de oportuna persuasión, tentadores compromisos que resultaban, en realidad, vacías promesas y alguna que otra aterciopelada y abundante bolsa de oro. Después de todo, lo que más deseaban los magos era la libertad. Tirar de unos cuantos hilos para ello, no iba a ser difícil, pero debía hacerlo con cautela si no quería involucrarse en una rebelión encubierta.

El mago le proporcionaría la herramienta para controlar a Isolda y anular la influencia de Eamon sobre el rey y el bannorn. Todo esto suponiendo que el regente sobreviviese a la batalla.

No obstante, aún quedaban varios cabos sueltos de los que tendría que ocuparse diligentemente si quería obtener aquello que tanto deseaba. _Ya es hora_ , se decía. No es que tuviera que autoconvencerse de que andaba por el camino correcto, mas en momentos, su determinación solía fallarle más por holgazanería que por conciencia. El camino sería largo, y él siempre había carecido de paciencia. Debería resistir.

Partió de inmediato a Lothering; por el trayecto planificaba en detalle la forma y fondo de cómo se vengaría de la elfa en caso de que, por algún complaciente casual, esta guerra no acabase con ella. Sería una lástima que así fuera pues esperaba poder cobrarse su venganza con gusto y cuidado; quería disfrutarlo lenta y concienzudamente, como solía experimentar con todo aquello que se le resistía.

El contacto de los Cuervos iba a servir para algo más que para recuperar su honor. Dado que su oreja era ya insalvable , lo único que aún persistía como un gran obstáculo para su merecido premio era el mayor de los Cousland. Con él vivo, las tierras de Pináculo seguirían bajo aquel insidioso apellido, mientras que el suyo continuaría relegado a un inmerecido segundo plano.

Pronto podría cobrarse todas las deudas pendientes, ser amo y señor de más tierras que la mayoría de la rolliza nobleza, riquezas sin contable dimensión e incluso es probable que se le permitiera la posibilidad de recobrar parte de su orgullo perdido a manos de una sucia elfa de arboleda. Nadie jamás había osado retarle de esa forma y, aunque aquello le atraía con una secreta violencia, le desagradaba y enfurecía en la misma medida. Si el oro era capaz de comprar la satisfacción de verla sometida implorando clemencia, estaría dispuesto a vender su propia alma y la de su descendencia con tal de conseguirlo. Tenía la certeza de que nada se le resistiría de ahora en adelante y ello le hacía retorcidamente feliz.

… … … … … …

 **Descubrimiento.**

— _Devora su carne. Acaba con ellos,_ _guarda. Eres… mi siervo_ …

—¡No! —desgarró su garganta con aquel desesperado chillido. El temor le impulsó a decapitar sin vacilación a un atrevido genlock sombra que se acercó a su flanco izquierdo, haciendo que su cabeza cercenada rodase por encima de otros cuerpos sin vida que cubrían el fangoso terreno.

Las voces en su cabeza se acrecentaban con la batalla. El siseo de aquellas bestias y las persistentes alucinaciones, mermaban su ya afectado rendimiento. Apenas podía oír y sentir el estruendo y agitación de la lucha, pues su mente se hallaba sumida en una desagradable vigilia dominada por los efectos de la cruel y desquiciante Llamada que tan voraz y dañina se había vuelto con la lid.

Aquellas voces a veces eran gritos, salvajes demandas que consumían su cordura velozmente. Se hallaba febril y mareado, y luchaba salvajemente por dominar su voluntad y evitar seguir aquellas despiadadas órdenes. El aire enrarecido acentuaba la aparición y persistencia de alucinaciones de toda índole, dificultando la claridad en el combate.

—¡Guarda! —el grito de uno de los capitanes de Loghain le extrajo de su inconsciente balbuceo y parpadeó para aclararse la visión.

Agradeció el aviso acabando con una amenaza cercana a aquel soldado, y éste continuó su enfrentamiento contra otro de aquellos seres que apenas dejaban margen para recuperar parte de las energías consumidas. No había entremedias ni un instante de tregua y su pecho dolía con la sobrecarga de esfuerzo y escaso oxígeno.

Tuvo que recibir el impacto de un puño para despejar del todo su abotargada mente. Aquel atrevimiento inesperado le enfureció, y embistió a su atacante con todo el peso de su cuerpo mientras incrustaba sus dagas su abdomen hasta rozar con la empuñadura la ligera armadura de su enemigo. Girar las hojas dentro de su carne acabó con la débil resistencia del monstruo, y empujó a su víctima para extraer sus filos y continuar con la interminable brega.

A unos pocos pasos de él, la brillante armadura de Loghain resplandecía con el reflejo de la luminosidad que los relámpagos del cielo decoraban la ominosa escena. No había cuerpo de soldado que no se hallase cubierto de aquella espesa y oscura sangre de engendro. La pestilencia de la corrupción invadía sus fosas nasales y estuvo tentado a arrojar el poco alimento que le quedaba por digerir.

Entre golpe, envite y ejecución, sus ojos analizaban el terreno en busca de algún indicio de la cercanía del fin de aquella batalla. Sin embargo, la horda parecía cada vez más numerosa y los cadáveres, tanto de monstruos como de soldados, se amontonaban inconvenientemente sobre los alrededores, dificultando en exceso el libre movimiento. Estuvo a punto de caer en más de un tropiezo, mas su notable agilidad, pese a su relativa edad y su actual estado, le había ayudado a conservar el equilibrio.

Después de segar la vida de un genlock alfa, previo habitual desgaste de fuerzas, desvió su mirada hacia el rey. El regente se encontraba luchando ferozmente, su armadura irradiando esa poderosa presencia real que infundía de esperanza a quienes aún lo veían con vida.

Conocía la habilidad del monarca, mas no esperaba observar aquel despliegue de adrenalina y resistencia en un cuerpo tan poco familiarizado con la lucha. Resultaba admirable verle danzar entre los cuerpos caídos, sorteando cada obstáculo como el ciervo sortea las ramas caídas en su huida, mientras acababa con las amenazas cercanas a golpe de experimentados mandobles.

Se distrajo un breve instante observando su estilo de lucha y, por cómo se revolvía y se giraba para observarle de vuelta, parecía preocupado por algo. Detalló sus movimientos, estos resultándole extrañamente familiares. Los ojos del regente se cruzaban con los de él cada poco tiempo, y Duncan sintió que estaba protegiéndole, cuando, en realidad, debía ser al contrario.

Tuvo que concederle secreto mérito a aquella intención, aunque le resultaba sospechoso proviniendo de Cailan.

Alzó sus dagas gemelas para acabar con una de las diversas bestias cercanas, mientras evitaba su tajo defensivo. Al clavar los filos en los entecos costados del monstruo y escuchar el crujido mortal de sus huesos al quebrarse, las mismas lóbregas voces de antes volvieron a invadir su mente. Un gutural y ensordecedor rugido a continuación le hizo cerrar los ojos brevemente; el siseo se acrecentó con aquella salvaje llamada y por poco un tropiezo le hizo perder el equilibrio. Un familiar y desagradable cosquilleo cubrió su piel y el aliento se le detuvo en el pecho; supo entonces la razón.

Horrorizado, abrió los ojos de nuevo y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde presentía que algo atroz se aproximaba.

La gigantesca y oscura silueta de aquella bestia emergió por entre la niebla acompañada por aterrorizados gritos humanos que se ahogaban a su inclemente paso. Los enormes ojos del ser, vidriosos e inyectados en sangre, dirigieron su atención hacia el regente y entonces comprendió la gravedad de aquella amenaza.

Sin detenerse a darle el golpe de gracia a un debilitado enemigo cercano, vadeo a varios de esos seres y corrió en pos del rey al presenciar el inminente ataque que se hallaba próximo a suceder.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar al escuchar el galope de aquel monstruo enfurecido. Las voces de su cabeza le instaban a aplazar su auxilio, al tiempo que su conciencia le impelía con urgencia salvar al rey a cualquier precio.

La gravedad de su lucha interna se apaciguó al comprender lo cerca que había estado de perder la cordura, ganando así la oculta batalla que combatía en soledad. Sus piernas le llevaban, inexorables, hasta Cailan, sus ojos evitando abandonar a los del ser que se hallaba apenas a unos escasos saltos de ellos, a punto de embestir a la figura más valiosa de la nación.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad y fuerzas para apartar al regente de un fuerte empujón, evitando justo a tiempo que la bestia arremetiera de lleno contra el rey que parecía prácticamente ajeno a la brutal amenaza.

El impulso le hizo caer sobre el monarca en una sinfonía de acerco contra acero que indicaba lo certero de su reacción.

La bestia pasó de largo al verse imposibilitada para frenar a tiempo y cambiar de rumbo, y embistió a un grupo de monstruos y soldados distraídos que no vieron aproximarse la avalancha de músculo y muerte que aquel ser representaba para todo aquel que se hallase a en su camino.

Duncan apenas pudo recuperar el resuello en el tiempo necesario para evitar más riesgos. Mareado aún por el impacto, observó las cercanías en busca de una salida para alejar al regente de aquella amenaza, cuando el destello de un enorme casco emplumado rodando sin control por el terreno, desvió su atención.

Al girar su rostro y observar con preocupación al rey, palideció.

Donde debían haber rubios y largos cabellos, cortos y pelirrojos los sustituían, acompañándolos dos temerosos orbes ámbar que imploraban comprensión y perdón con antelación, además de una estúpida media sonrisa que rompió su asombro.

—¡¿Alistair?!

La tormenta arreciaba y así la lucha, mas su corazón se detuvo dolorosamente en su pecho cuando comprendió el destino que le esperaba a su apreciado aprendiz.

Un grito se ahogó en su garganta y las voces resonaron nuevamente dentro de él.

— _Tu lucha es en vano. Ambos sois mis siervos_ …

… … … … … …

 **Imprevistos.**

No sabría especificar cuánto tiempo estuvimos bajando por aquella torre, pero me pareció una insoportable eternidad.

Me costaba asimilar lo que había sucedido allí arriba y, pese a que no encontraba explicación diferente a lo que Marethari ya me había confesado, sentía que algo más se había apoderado de mí en esa situación límite.

De cuando en cuando, observaba mis dedos, mis manos, incluso me permitía cerrar los ojos e intentar oír aquella voz que tan cristalina se me había presentado minutos antes, pero no hallaba rastro de ella. Todo parecía un mal sueño, una broma de mi subconsciente, y así lo hubiera creído de no ser por las extrañas y recelosas miradas que Tamlen me dedicaba.

Un silencio incómodo se había alojado entre nosotros. Uno que dejaba margen a más preguntas que respuestas, explicaciones que yo no podría ofrecer en caso de que se me interrogase, tal como hubiera sido sensato. ¿Pero qué diría? ¿Que era magia? ¿Que me estaba volviendo loca? Nada tenía sentido ahora…

Corrimos durante bastante tiempo, y apenas encontramos resistencia. Los pasillos y estancias se hallaban invadidos por cadáveres y algún que otro monstruo rezagado que no había llegado a la cúspide de aquella derruida torre.

Nos detuvimos brevemente a recoger alguna saeta y cataplasma, pues la verdadera lucha se hallaba un trayecto más abajo y necesitábamos recuperar la salud y reabastecernos con lo que hallásemos.

Abandonamos las ruinas y avanzamos hasta las cercanías del campo de batalla. La escena se asemejaba a un ardiente caldero burbujeante de muerte y destrucción; los cuerpos inertes se contaban por miles y, tanto soldados como engendros, combatían desesperados entre los restos de los que cayeron antes que ellos en el fragor de una lucha sin cuartel ni posibilidad de escapatoria. Aquello era un auténtico valle de dolor y perdición; todo lo que se movía, dejaba de hacerlo a los pocos segundos y la corrupción de aquella maldición, avanzaba virulenta e implacable sobre el atestado terreno. Si había algo que temer, era la violencia y salvajismo de aquellas bestias. Había presenciado a los monstruos devorar y secuestrar soldados aún vivos, y suponía que el combate allí abajo sería aún más cruento.

El persistente siseo de esos seres y el escalofrío sobre mi piel, intensificó la sensación de peligro y tuve que respirar profundamente para renovar mi ya escaso arrojo.

Cuando me decidí a avanzar, Tamlen me sujetó del brazo bruscamente y tiró de mí, mientras observaba la escena con un terror que jamás había observado en su hermosa y joven faz.

—Lyna… no podemos. No podemos ir ahí… —murmuró.

—Podemos y lo haremos, _lethallin_. Nos necesitan. — ofrecí, apartándome un poco de él.

El horror en sus facciones se acentuó con mi breve respuesta. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que los oí chirriar antes de que hablase de nuevo.

—No nos necesitan. Están acabados, Lyna ¿es que no lo ves? —argumentó nervioso, mientras señalaba la escena.

Había demostrado entereza y determinación al acompañarme a cumplir con nuestra misión en la torre, mas ahora parecía el mismo cachorro temeroso que había abandonado el clan.

Me acerqué a él y coloqué fuertemente mis manos sobre sus hombros en señal de reafirmación —Para eso hemos encendido la señal, _lethallin_ , pronto vendrán los refuerzos y esto no será más que una pesadilla. Pero debemos ir ya, no podemos demorarnos más. Debemos evitar todas las muertes que podamos.

—¡No! —su grito me pilló por sorpresa —¡No daré mi vida, ni la tuya, por un par de esos _shemlen_! No hemos padecido la mortalidad y el rechazo durante largas edades por una raza que no merece nuestra compasión, sino nuestro desprecio. Esta no es mi lucha, ¡no es nuestra lucha! —me sujetó con tanta fuerza que sentí mis brazales incrustarse en mi piel.

No me esperaba ese arrebato de miedo y rebeldía, pero podía comprenderlo. Lo que nos había sucedido no era fácil de asimilar y aún menos con tan poco margen. Su odio por todo lo humano, su pérdida, el dolor, todo aquello le había roto por dentro y nada de lo que dijera podría hacerle comprender cuán importante era esto incluso para nuestro Pueblo.

Aparté sus manos de mí y respiré profundamente para evitar la excesiva brusquedad en mis palabras. —Mi vida no es tuya para que decidas cómo o por quién he de sacrificarla, pero tenemos una misión. Ya no somos los de antes, _da'len_. Nuestro destino está pactado con los Dioses, te guste o no, y esta guerra nos afecta a todos. No sólo a los _shemlen._

—¡No! La misión ya la hemos cumplido. Te he seguido, te he obedecido y he aceptado tu sometimiento a una orden de suicidas por ti, pero no pienso ir más allá de lo necesario, no si puedo evitarlo. Prefiero sobrevivir siendo el único guarda gris que quede en Ferelden, que ser un cadáver más en ese campo. Antes que ser devorado por… por alguna de esas bestias. ¡No lo permitiré! —su cuerpo tembló con aquel arranque visceral y la palidez de su piel se acentuó; su temor hacía presa de él y apenas podía ocultarlo.

—Comprendo lo que sientes, _lethallin_ , y lo comparto. Pero me temo que si huyes ahora, estarás fallándote a ti mismo y a todos. Te necesitamos… yo te necesito, no puedo hacer esto sin ti, _ma halani_. —me acerqué a él y rocé su rostro con mis fríos dedos.

Y era verdad. No le mentía. Alistair se hallaba en paradero desconocido. Acudir a la batalla sola implicaba ir prácticamente al descubierto y necesitaba intentar por todos los medios salvar a Duncan y a los demás. Debía hacerlo, si no, nada de lo que había padecido hasta ahora tendría sentido. Aunque perdiese la vida en ello, tendría que intentarlo pues jamás me perdonaría abandonar cobardemente mi promesa.

—No, Lyna, por favor… no me pidas eso. Vámonos. Huye conmigo, aún podemos volver al clan y…

—¡ _Fenedhis_ , basta! —grité, desesperada. —¡Basta de hablar del pasado! ¿No entiendes, acaso? ¡No puedes volver! No podemos volver. No nos aceptarán ya. Hemos hecho una promesa, y hemos de cumplirla. Volver sería romper con aquello que siempre nos han inculcado, las raíces de nuestra esencia, sería dejar de lado nuestras enseñanzas y la de nuestros Dioses. ¡Somos dalishanos, demonios! ¡Jamás nos rendimos y jamás abandonamos una promesa! —le di la espalda y avancé unos pasos. Tenía ganas de pegarle y arrancarle ese odio con mis uñas, pero me contuve al sentir que aquella confesión era lo más parecido a una condena pues allí abajo las posibilidades de supervivencia se tornaban escasas.

—Lyna… Yo…

—Haz lo que desees, _da'len_ , es tu vida pero yo no dejaré que el miedo a morir me detenga de hacer lo correcto. Eso es lo que siempre nos ha diferenciado, Tamlen. Ojalá fuera Fenarel mi compañero ahora y no tú, un cobarde que ostenta más odio por los humanos que por unos despreciables monstruos asesinos. —me alejé de él sin pensarlo. Sabía que le dolería y, quizá, fue por eso que decidí no mirar atrás.

No me hizo falta siquiera esperar. Unos pasos apresurados me siguieron segundos después y el mismo silencio de antes se alojó de nuevo entre nosotros.

Pocas veces fallaba. Si nombraba a nuestro amigo, los celos acababan por impulsar aquello que fuera mi voluntad. Era una jugada sucia, lo sabía, pero vivíamos tiempos extremos y la urgencia era real, podía sentirlo en mis huesos y en mis entrañas, como una canción oscura y triste.

Observé de reojo su semblante y, bajo aquella máscara de rabia, algo había cambiado. ¿Duraría aquella determinación? ¿O buscaría morir en la lucha para darme una lección dada mi insistencia?

No había tiempo para más retrasos ni consideraciones y así nos lo hicieron saber las despiadadas bestias que nos atacaron por el camino.

Tomamos posiciones enseguida, como cuando solíamos ir de caza juntos; él a mi diestra, a unos pasos, y yo siempre cuidando de los puntos débiles de su guardia. Mi flexible arco disparaba certeramente cada saeta, mis manos guiadas por la imperiosa necesidad de llegar a la vanguardia de aquella lucha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Acabamos con la primera oleada con más celeridad que antes, nuestra adrenalina corriendo veloz por nuestro organismo, alimentando la asfixiante necesidad de consumir cada chispa de energía en acabar con aquellos monstruos.

Tamlen seguía mis pasos, incansable y silencioso, siempre atento, ambos evitábamos distraernos demasiado con las amenazas cercanas, aunque me costaba abandonar a más de un joven e inexperto soldado a su suerte mientras avanzaba por el tortuoso camino. Evité que cayeran varios de ellos a manos de alguna traidora puñalada o flecha, mas sabía que no durarían indemnes mucho más. Veía el reflejo del rostro de Perry en los ojos de aquellos a los que salvaba, e irremediablemente me preguntaba si, habiendo acudido con antelación a la torre, lo habría encontrado aún sano y salvo e ingenuo como siempre. Ahora, se conservaría joven por siempre en el recuerdo de todos, mas su mutilado cuerpo, alimentarían a los cuervos y carroñeros del lugar y, puede, a algún que otro hambriento engendro.

Me estremecí con el pensamiento. Asimilar su pérdida no era una cuestión, en exceso, complicada, mas el hecho de saber que ese podría ser el destino de cada alma de este campo de batalla, me hacía posicionarme hacia una reflexión más cercana a la de Tamlen y puntualmente lejana a la de mi promesa. No obstante, nada me haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera el profundo temor por aquel final.

Después de mucho correr, esquivar ataques y luchar con desesperación, alcanzamos finalmente la menguada vanguardia.

Deslicé mi mirada por entre los soldados cercanos y divisé a Loghain entre ellos. Una serpenteante y eléctrica calma surcó mi abdomen y agradecí en silencio su relativo bienestar. Observé su rostro contorsionado por algo más que por el esfuerzo de la lucha y dirigí mi mirada hacia su foco de atención.

A unos pocos pasos de él, un enorme ogro rugía y se agitaba mientras, con insistencia, buscaba aplastar algo que sujetaba con una de sus manos.

Un escalofrío cruzó mi cuerpo cuando comprendí de quién se trataba.

—¡Alistair! —mi corazón se detuvo en el pecho y con él mi cálido aliento.

Más allá de las preguntas de cómo y por qué él se hallaba allí, en otro lugar al que le correspondía y con otra armadura, el panorama era atroz.

El gigantesco ser se afanaba por comprimir más a su presa, mientras el joven guarda luchaba a mano descubierta para librarse de aquel letal agarre.

Duncan se hallaba en la retaguardia del monstruo buscando seccionar, con desesperación, trozos de piel y músculo de la corva de aquella enorme y musculosa bestia, mientras ésta lanzaba patadas y manotazos para deshacerse del incordio que suponían sus avances.

Aquellos ataques sostenidos, parecían otorgarle a Alistair un breve espacio de tiempo para zafarse de su agresor, mas el ogro sintió su intención al instante y enfocó sus atenciones en el joven guarda que chillaba ahora de dolor, su rostro en una mueca tan retorcida que su tez se cubrió de un intenso rojo escarlata.

—¡NO! —un grito áspero rompió en mi garganta y sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. Mis latidos se aceleraron con aquella escena y Tamlen, extrañamente, me siguió en aquella sinfonía de terror.

Podía sentir su dolor, la impotencia que padecía, la desesperación. Me faltaba el aire, y pude percibir el miedo; su miedo.

Me mantuve inmóvil durante unos segundos y mis dedos, temblorosos, apenas pudieron reaccionar.

 _"¡Then, Sahlin!"_

 _Aquella voz de nuevo…_

Grité nuevamente, un aullido ronco y violento que sentí nacer desde mis entrañas, y alcé mi arco con determinación; varias gruesas y envenenadas saetas alimentaban la cuerda de mi _Virassan_ y éste temblaba con la expectativa de acabar con su objetivo.

 _Alineación._

—¡Te cubro! —Tamlen luchaba a mi lado, cubriendo mis espaldas mientras algunos seres intentaban romper nuestra guardia.

Respiré profundamente y dejé mi adrenalina correr libre, sin medida, inundando mi organismo, invadiendo mis sentidos, deteniendo mis latidos hasta casi hallarme al filo del Más Allá. Sentía una melodía, la fragancia de una energía única que cobraba más relevancia en mí, algo inesperado, mas profundamente bienvenido.

 _Anclaje._

Los dedos que tensaban la cuerda rozaron mi mandíbula, y mi respiración se detuvo antes de anclar mi objetivo. El ruido de la batalla dejó de existir y la lluvia ya no mojaba ni helaba. Controlar la deriva entre la tormenta no era tarea fácil, mas en el bosque había aprendido a prever cada mínimo desequilibrio del ambiente, logrando adelantarme a cada ligero cambio. Era imparable con mi arco y lo sabía. Ilen me había entrenado bien y ahora más que nunca debía demostrarlo.

Nada temía ya, salvo no intentarlo.

 _Tiro…_

El impulso liberó las saetas de forma casi imperceptible. Raudas y mortales, volaron certeras hasta el objetivo, rompiendo gotas de lluvia con su presuroso paso. La estela de aquel silbido cortó la tupida cortina de agua que la tormenta dejaba libre sobre nosotros como una maldición cuyo cénit se alcanzó en el instante en el que el impacto de una de aquellas flechas rompió algo más que hueso y carne de engendro.

Un grito se oyó a lo lejos, un intenso rugido le acompañó y, de nuevo, el ruido de la despiadada batalla volvía a invadir mis oídos, ensordeciéndome, aturdiéndome con la incesante estridencia del choque de acero contra acero y el ominoso siseo.

Palidecí y una oleada de temor surcó de nuevo mi cuerpo.

—¡NO!

* * *

 **Da'len:** pequeño muchacho/niño.

 **Shem/shemlen:** muchacho/niño rápido. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos.

 **Lethallin:** principalmente usado como término élfico de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Sahlin:** Ahora.

 **Then:** Alerta, despierta.

 **Fenedhis:** maldición, o mierda, como expresión.

 **Ma halani:** ayúdame


	12. C10 - Salvación

**¡Holita!**

Perdonad la tardanza. Llevo una temporada muy dura, de trabajo y personal, y este capítulo no me ha ayudado con la ardua tarea de levantar el ánimo veraniego. Pero, pese al desastre que es y que soy, no podía no escribirlo.

Sin excusas. Esto es un desastre, jejeje, pero "para atrás, ni para coger impulso".

 **Gracias mil a los que continuáis por aquí. ^^**

 **Canción para fortalecer el ambiente del capítulo:** Silent Poets – Asylums for the Feeling feat. Leila.

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Salvación -**

 _"_ _La fuerza más fuerte de todas es un corazón inocente." - Victor Hugo_

* * *

 **Expiación.**

Todo ocurrió tan deprisa…

—¡ALISTAIR! —aquel grito desgarró su garganta, dejándole ese tan familiar regusto a hierro y bilis.

El rugido de la bestia ensombreció su alarido así como cualquier otro proveniente de aquellos quienes observaban la escena con terror.

El rostro del joven Guarda estaba contraído en una mueca de profunda agonía, y Duncan apenas hallaba margen de maniobra entre tanto enemigo hambriento de venganza. Sus dagas cortaban carne de engendro a la velocidad que sus febriles miembros se lo permitían, mas su desesperado esfuerzo estaba siendo insuficiente.

Desvió su mirada hasta Lyna y la observó palidecer con la escena. Sus manos se mantenían aferradas al arco mientras sus ojos mostraban el horror y la vergüenza de haber fallado en su intento por salvar a su ahora compañero de Orden.

Aquel lanzamiento había atravesado las grotescas garras del ogro y la carne del propio Guarda, dejándole a merced de la descontrolada ira de aquella vil criatura.

Por más que Alistair luchase, su cuerpo se hallaba irremediablemente anclado al de la bestia que agitaba sus manos buscando librarse del pesado incordio y tormento.

Casi podía sentir el dolor del joven, la forma en la que su piel y músculos se desgarraban con cada sacudida que daba la enfurecida criatura.

Ella no debía estar allí, como tampoco Alistair, pero no eran visiones lo que presenciaba, sino el trágico evento que tanto quiso impedir. Todo aquello podía haberse evitado si Duncan hubiera sabido ver más allá de sus expectativas. Debería haber previsto aquel desenlace, mas ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar. Todo transcurría ante sus ojos como un mal sueño; el espacio para darle un giro a ese terrible resultado, que prácticamente podía ya palparse, se hacía cada vez más estrecho e imposible de aprovechar. Su final y el del muchacho se encontraban cercanos, y tuvo que ahogar su angustia con el trago amargo de una silente despedida.

Alistair se había convertido en un aprendiz bastante impulsivo e irreflexivo, pese a su notable habilidad para con la espada, y prohibirle cumplir con lo que él consideraba que era su deber, sólo acentuaba sus ganas de desobediencia. Puede que la bisoñez del joven Guarda fuera la causante inicial, mas era su responsabilidad haber previsto los acontecimientos. Al fin y al cabo, él era su comandante, su maestro… y puede que algo más para el inocente mancebo que tan desesperadamente luchaba ahora por su joven vida.

Encontró fuerza y alimento en los gritos que profería, entre su propio delirio, mientras se revolvía tercamente con cada nueva y enfurecida estocada arremetida sobre el inclemente enemigo. Se hallaba desafiando su propia debilidad, y defendió su posición pese al insistente temblor de sus rodillas. Debía dar lo último que tuviera; por él, por Lyna, aunque ello significase adelantar su triste e irremediable final.

Apartó de sí el pesar de aquellos pensamientos para acometer rápidamente sobre las vulnerabilidades de la bestia, haciéndole caer de rodillas después entre rugidos de dolor. Temió brevemente por el joven, hasta que le observó arrancar su pierna de aquella desafortunada prisión que le mantenía clavado al agonizante engendro.

Al verle de pie de nuevo sobre el terreno, pese a sus profundas heridas, Duncan recuperó el resuello. Subestimó su juventud y fortaleza, y disfrutó secretamente de esa pequeña, aunque temporal, victoria.

No podía permitir que Ferelden perdiese parte del legado Theirin. Antes, preferiría ocupar él su lugar que ver a su tan valioso aprendiz fenecer entre tan terribles circunstancias. Más allá del afecto que ambos se profesaban, había un deber ulterior que debía cumplirse, y Alistair debía sobrevivir a costa de él mismo, si fuera necesario. Pocas cosas son tan valiosas como un juramento, y él hacía tiempo que transitaba por la menguada senda de la expiación.

Aunque no se hallaba a salvo, el joven recuperó rápidamente las fuerzas y se replegó hacia una zona menos concurrida por el adversario, mientras buscaba, desesperado, la legendaria arma de su medio hermano.

Duncan se mantuvo defendiendo su posición, a pesar del considerable peligro que corría. Se encontraba prácticamente a merced del enorme y furioso monstruo, y aquella situación no hacía sino empeorar por segundos.

Poco tiempo después, aquella gigante bestia, ya recuperada del ataque, embistió de lleno sobre él, pero esta vez el experimentado Guarda se hallaba preparado.

De un salto, esquivó el agarre de la criatura y se abalanzó sobre su abultada y sudorosa espalda, incrustando hasta la empuñadura ambas dagas envenenadas. Sabía que la toxina impregnada en ellas no lo mataría, pero lo debilitaría lo suficiente como para continuar con su ataque.

El enfurecido ogro rugió de impotencia mientras se revolvía, buscando eliminar de un manotazo al enemigo sobre su lomo. Duncan no cedió en su empeño por debilitar a la musculosa bestia que se sacudía violentamente bajo sus pies.

Las voces de su cabeza le instaban a detenerse y abandonar su ofensiva, pero su determinación para con la Orden, para con Alistair, era más persistente que la vil corrupción en su sangre. Su parte más humana le impelía a continuar su desesperado ataque, pese a sus flaquezas, hasta que la criatura dejó de oponer resistencia y se derrumbó estrepitosamente sobre el embarrado terreno, aplastando a varios de los suyos en su caída. El crujir de la superficie y el temblor bajo su cuerpo indicaron a Duncan su esperada victoria, mas él no redujo su insistente arremetida hasta sentir el estremecimiento postrero a su salvaje y letal estocada final sobre la ensangrentada testa del ser. Las dagas quebraron el cráneo con parcial facilidad y el Guarda Comandante se bañó de alivio al comprobar el favorable resultado que yacía debajo de él en forma de amasijo informe de músculos, sangre y barro.

Gruesas gotas de sudor entremezcladas con la espesa sangre de engendro se deslizaban por su febril carne, mientras su corazón latía a un ritmo ensordecedor. La Llamada doblegaba cada vez más su férreo carácter y le sumía en la más absoluta oscuridad, pero Duncan no podía permitirse escuchar esa canción. No cuando tanto estaba en juego, cuando su pupilo y _ella_ se hallaban danzando con la muerte tan de cerca.

Liberó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo y se secó el sudor de su frente. Algo le decía que, a pesar de las desventajas, Alistair sabría anteponerse a las vicisitudes de aquella contienda; después de todo, era digno hijo de su padre y casi tan obcecado como su madre.

Observó al joven herido batirse con un genlock; la determinación de su herencia sanguínea marcada en su pecoso rostro. Un rastro de Fiona relucía tras aquel mohín de pertinaz guerrero, y algo de Maric sobresalía en el fuego de aquella ambarina mirada.

Los recuerdos se le agolparon de repente y se halló sometido a la voluntad de la Llamada sin percatarse del todo. Aunó todas sus fuerzas y sacudió su cabeza justo a tiempo para evitar una estocada a traición en uno de sus vulnerables costados.

Reanudó su ataque contra el primer engendro que divisó, acabando con él de inmediato. El impulso de aquella arremetida desató otras más en las amenazas cercanas, encadenando muertes de una manera casi frenética; su adrenalina llegando hasta la cúspide sobre sus sentidos, reforzando su resistencia y velocidad a pasos agigantados. La rabia, la impotencia y el dolor se entremezclaban en su pecho, necesitando liberarlo con urgencia antes de decaer. El frenesí de aquella salvaje lid, obedecía a sus instintos más primarios de supervivencia y supo que debía extraer el mayor provecho de ello.

Si por algo era conocida la corrupción que portaba en su sangre, era por el increíble poder de convertir su débil cuerpo humano en una máquina de ejecución. Pero también sabía del desgaste que ello conllevaba; su tiempo se agotaba, tal como se desvanecen las nubes después de una tempestad, así él se disiparía en la bruma posterior a la batalla.

Un grito ronco llamó su atención. Volteó el rostro para ver la procedencia y observó a su aprendiz en el suelo, defendiendo su patética posición con un escudo cualquiera, mientras un par de engendros buscaban insistentemente romper con su frágil defensa.

Acudió veloz hasta él y acabó en el acto con ambas amenazas ante la sobresaltada mirada de Alistair.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Cailan?! —espetó furioso.

Su ira le dominaba y estuvo a punto de zarandear al muchacho que, aún aturdido, luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

—A salvo… o eso creo. —respondió agitadamente. El rostro contraído del joven le indicó el dolor que padecía.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes luchar? —le colocó una mano sobre su hombro y se acercó a él, inspeccionando entretanto sus heridas. Se preocupaba por Cailan pero Alistair era algo más que su responsabilidad.

—Sí, creo que sí —ofreció el aprendiz con una mueca, rozándose mientras tanto la pierna herida.

Duncan suponía que el joven se encontraba soportando el punzante dolor de alguna costilla rota, así como el ardor de una pierna lacerada, entre otras muchas contusiones y lesiones, pero no podían dilatarse en cuestiones que no resultasen apremiantes así que avanzó junto a él, protegiéndole, prácticamente arrastrándole hasta un lugar más seguro, mientras ambos encontraban de nuevo una parcial sintonía en combate. Las heridas del muchacho no ayudaban con la tarea de protección, pero confiaba en el impulso que su sangre le otorgaría llegado el momento.

Su deber, más allá de la Orden, era salvaguardar su integridad. A estas alturas, negar que le sentía como a un hijo no valdría de nada salvo para practicar su acostumbrada rebeldía cuando la situación se transformaba en algo más personal.

Entre ofensiva y defensa, Duncan divisó el rostro contorsionado y herido del General y éste le observó de vuelta con su habitual mueca de indignación. Sabía que el hallar a Alistair en el lugar que le correspondía a Cailan tendría mucha culpa de aquella expresión. En otra ocasión, hubieran intercambiado aspavientos y alguna que otra maldición, pero decidió ignorarlo dado que la inminente sombra de una amenaza hacía peligrar su guardia y la del falso rey.

Debía concentrarse en la lucha que tan desesperada se estaba tornando, y ni siquiera disfrutó de un breve espacio de tiempo para ubicar de nuevo a Lyna. La densa sangre oscura de engendro cubría su rostro y cuerpo por igual, galas que formaban ya parte de la rutina de tan necesario oficio, más como un sello de identidad que como una consecuencia directa del combate. En otras circunstancias, bajo otro cielo y época, habría luchado además con las ganas de arrojar por la insistente pestilencia de ese espeso líquido. Casi podía advertir las gotas de corrupción deslizarse por entre su armadura, hasta llegar a cada recoveco de su piel. Jamás había llegado a acostumbrarse del todo a tan repulsiva sensación, aunque aquello ya no importaba en absoluto pues no tendría que soportarlo por mucho más tiempo...

Al acabar con aquella amenaza, despachó enseguida a otro monstruo cercano que luchaba contra uno de los guardaespaldas del rey, acabando con él de un poderoso golpe de sus empuñaduras. Los años –e irónicamente la corrupción— le habían otorgado la agilidad y poder suficientes como para ser capaz de arrebatar una vida sin mucho esfuerzo. El coste posterior era siempre elevado, pero en el momento de la lucha, prácticamente nada podía detener su furia.

Los minutos transcurrían y sus filos se hallaban ya parcialmente desgastados, mas aún quedaban muchos enemigos a los que vencer. Debía hacer uso de toda su fuerza para acabar con aquellos que representasen poca resistencia, dado que sus armas apenas ofrecían el resultado esperado. Su enfrentamiento con el orco había embotado los filos de sus hojas y ya no resultaban de igual utilidad que antes, poniendo en considerable riesgo cada movimiento ofensivo.

—¡CUIDADO!

La alerta de su pupilo llegó algo tarde pero, pese al impacto sobre su nuca, Duncan logró recuperar el equilibrio y contraatacar con un brutal golpe de sus armas sobre el débil cuello del traicionero Chillido.

Aquellos mellados filos impactaron sobre su cuerpo, apenas causando lesión alguna sobre el engendro. Tuvo que repetir el ataque para evitar la recuperación de la criatura que luchaba por recobrar su inestable consciencia.

Un alarido rompió con la grotesca rutina de voces de la batalla, y desvió su atención brevemente hasta el origen.

Lyna cercenaba los miembros de varios de los enemigos, entretanto el joven elfo despachaba a algunos ballesteros lejanos. Ambos compartían una sinergia singular, algo que era habitual observar entre miembros de un mismo grupo u orden, comportamiento que él compartía con su aprendiz.

La joven elfa le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y la sombra de una dulce sonrisa. Sus ojos mostraban la preocupación de quien algo tiene que perder y, a pesar de los esfuerzos por controlar sus sentimientos, Duncan se encontró bebiendo sediento de aquella pequeña muestra de afecto. Suficiente para hacerle confirmar que, pese a la encarnizada lucha, ella seguía ahí para y por él.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior acudió violento a su mente y su estómago se contrajo con la inesperada sensación de un hecho inconcluso, una evidencia que dejaba como tesoro la serendipia; una fortuna que jamás volvería a saborear. Con ella había sentido, en el ocaso de sus días, el ardor de mil mares de magma sobre su piel, un maremoto de insostenible deseo y necesidad. Mas ya no sabría cómo aplacar la hiel de aquello que nunca podrá concluir, pues su inicio ni siquiera había sido advertido a tiempo para aventurarse a imaginar ningún después.

Su dulce rostro élfico reflejaba la intensidad del combate y, pese a eso, ella no cejaba en su afán por obsequiarle con algo más; un guiño, una sonrisa encubierta, un labio cautivo, una preocupada mirada. Lyna le ofrecía la promesa de una continuidad que sabía que no podría cumplir, dada la atroz situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Era desolador aunque, al mismo tiempo, cruelmente esperanzador.

Disfrutó de aquella escena unos minutos más antes de hacer recuento de sus alrededores. A medida que Duncan avanzaba sobre el enfangado terreno, observaba, alarmado, el incremento de la resistencia enemiga. Su aprendiz se hallaba superado por los acontecimientos y él se vio obligado a interceder por el joven en más de una ocasión; la duda sobre el estado del regente aún planeaba sobre su mente haciéndole la tarea de concentrarse todavía más complicada. Deseaba detenerse un instante y aclarar sus temores, pero la vorágine del combate apenas le permitía conservar el aliento.

Luchaba por mantenerse de pie, mientras protegía a Alistair con todo lo que tenía. Entre su agitación, dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el General. Observó entonces la desesperación tallada a fuego en su malherido semblante. Sus ojos azules refulgían de ira y violencia de aquél que ya nada tiene que perder, mas sí del que se aferra a lo último que le queda; su orgullo y obstinación.

Es en ese breve instante en que Duncan es capaz de comprenderle finalmente. La determinación disfrazada de rebeldía ante la evidencia, la negación de lo que está por suceder impera en él por igual, pero el Guarda Comandante deja libre ese pensamiento pues de nada le valdría ya compadecer al atormentado y legendario guerrero que tanto odio y admiración inspira a partes iguales. Ambos se hallaban al abismo de unas fuerzas que les abandonaban; ambos aferrándose a la ilusión de la mera supervivencia.

Presenció de reojo a Alistair batirse en duelo con dos genlocks sombra que debilitaban, a una velocidad vertiginosa, sus vulnerables defensas. Deseaba ayudarlo, pero él se hallaba en peores circunstancias.

Intentó inhalar aire profundamente para evitar el desgaste, pero la fiebre, la creciente debilidad y la persistente lluvia apenas le permitían recuperar el resuello y la cordura.

Su pecho le arde ahora, los ojos se le nublaban cada vez más, pero él continúa de pie sin saber cómo. Sus alrededores se cubren de oscuridad. Tiembla al reconocer esa sensación de vacío y, por un instante, teme caer en el sopor de sus propias visiones, pero continúa su pugna sobre la Llamada y cree vencer brevemente.

Despacha a cuanta amenaza se cierne sobre él, pero Duncan ya no reconoce al enemigo; no como antes. Las alucinaciones van en aumento, pese a todo, y las ganas de arrojar se vuelven imposibles de sostener. Grita de rabia, aúlla por la fiebre y el dolor, pero su voz muere con los gemidos de los sentenciados a muerte.

En un momento de impulso en su frenético ataque, brama con rabia y se muerde la lengua fuertemente. Sabe que debe acabar con la figura oscura que se abalanzaba sobre él, pero las voces le hacen dudar. Parpadea con persistencia para aclarar su visión hasta que lo logra, justo a tiempo para esquivar una nueva y letal estocada hacia uno de sus flancos.

Siente su adrenalina sucumbir débilmente al cansancio y sus ojos se fijan con desesperación en lo único que sostiene su esperanza; en _ella_.

Tamlen guarda celosamente su retaguardia mientras que Lyna, ágil como una halla, esquiva tajos y numerosos ataques con los que responde alternando hábilmente sus armas. Duncan observa su rostro contraerse ante el repentino agarre de unas zarpas sobre su muslo, pero la joven contraataca con una fuerte patada sobre la putrefacta testa del malherido ser. Por un instante, cree oír el crujir de su sesera, pero no es aquello lo que produce el ruido, sino las fuertes pisadas de varios monstruos que avanzan inexorablemente hacia él, aplastando los torsos y cráneos de varios de los cadáveres que siembran el ensangrentado terreno.

Vuelve a parpadear. Esta vez agoniza al hacerlo. El siseo en su cráneo se hace insoportable y su corazón se detiene al verse solo y rodeado.

Sólo cuando el filo ácido de una daga lacera profundamente su rostro, se da cuenta finalmente de su fútil lucha.

 _No…_

Se gira hacia su agresor, enrabietado y tembloroso, para contraatacar con todo lo que posee, que no es más que un fino hilo de resistencia y el impreciso vaivén de sus manos…

Pero aquello ya no es suficiente…

Es tarde cuando lo siente; la serrada y envenenada hoja del Hurlock se clava en su indefenso costado, separando sus costillas y seccionando irremediablemente un pulmón. La punzante sensación despierta en él el fuego y la asfixiante tos sanguinolenta, que lucha por combatir boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

Duncan cae de rodillas ante la inercia del repliegue de esa fría espada que, sabe, acabará con él, mas no es aquello lo que teme.

Sabe que la piedad no es propia de esas criaturas; conoce la perversión, el hambre y la fijación de los engendros por los suyos y entonces es el miedo, y no la pena, lo que le invade.

— _Hacedor, no. Así no..._ — piensa horrorizado al tiempo que hace un innombrable esfuerzo por hallar ese aliento que, comprende, jamás volverá.

El hedor de su propia sangre corrupta invade su nariz y es entonces cuando el brillo inseguro de una aterrorizada mirada distrae su atención de su propia debilidad.

Cree que lucha por respirar, por evitar que le arrastren, pero no está seguro; no siente el frío ya, ni la fiebre, ni el dolor. No escucha ya el ensordecedor ruido de la batalla, ni el crepitar del fuego, los truenos ni la lluvia. Tan sólo los lejanos aullidos lastimeros de Lyna y Alistair reclaman su consciencia, pero ésta se entretiene con la sensación de unas fuertes garras sujetando dolorosamente su cabello, dedos que arañan su cuero cabelludo, que arrancan trozos de carne y pelo a su paso sin clemencia… mas se da cuenta de que ya no hiere tanto, y se permite cerrar los ojos un instante y perderla de vista.

La lóbrega voz acude de nuevo a él y el terror se apodera por completo de su escasa templanza.

« _Mío... al fin_.»

Abre los ojos al sentir el tirón, confirmando así el peor de sus miedos, y grita, mas es algo denso y oscuro lo que escupe en vez, lo que ahoga ahora su inaudible súplica. Se atraganta y pugna por el aire que no llega mientras se resiste a ceder, hincando sus uñas en el barro hasta arrancárselas.

Las crueles sombras a su alrededor crecen sobre él e insisten en arrastrarle con ellas para llevárselo a algún oscuro lugar donde poder devorar su carne y mancillar su alma... pero él no puede permitirlo.

 _Andraste, presérvame…_

Reza al sentir sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas al tiempo que advierte cómo le abandonan sus exiguas fuerzas. Combate la necesidad de acabar él mismo con su agonía y se encuentra permitiéndose atisbar una leve esperanza. No obstante, es la densidad de la tierra baldía que ha sido su vida la que cae como un despiadado peso sobre él; las memorias se agolpan y padece de nuevo cada afrenta, cada transgresión y falta, transformando la agonía en desesperación.

Se halla extraviado; perdido en el momento. Los poderosos siseos de su cabeza refuerzan los de sus verdugos, mientras son sus recuerdos, entremezclados con las alucinaciones, los que lanzan la estocada final a su marchitada alma.

Todo está perdido, así lo cree…

Es entonces cuando la ve claramente, envuelta en luz y paz. Tan etérea y deslumbrante a sus pupilas, una diosa élfica que, inocente, accede a que algo tan impuro como la crueldad de una guerra se lleve sus más bellos recuerdos y contamine su naturaleza con la más vil mácula.

Desea solicitar nuevamente su perdón, dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y olvidarse de ella, de la Orden, del dolor y la carga que jamás supo sobrellevar. Volver hasta el punto exacto en que su maldita vida se tornó la senda a una expiación aún tan lejana. ¿Sabría el Hacedor perdonarle? ¿Sabría ella?

Vuelve a gritar hasta que de su garganta ya no sale su voz, sólo gemidos entrecortados de una súplica que no sabe si llegará hasta ella.

Se revuelve sobre el fango, sus rodillas hundiéndose entre los restos de otros mientras ansía una piadosa muerte que cree firmemente no merecer.

Y ésta no llega.

Es sólo otra estocada que abre de nuevo su carne la que lo alcanza. Esta vez se clava en su pierna y aún le quedan fuerzas para estremecerse. Se niega a ceder ante el insoportable dolor que renace de él, afilado e inclemente. Hunde más las uñas en el barro y niega con la cabeza, resistiendo su arrastre un poco más...

Se esfuerza por enfocar su visión para contemplarla una última vez y es cuando la ve llorar; un llanto convulso en un rostro compungido por la pena más absoluta, opaca el hermoso recuerdo de una sonrisa no hace mucho tiempo obsequiada.

—Lo siento… —murmura, pero aquello no es más que el último pensamiento que reserva cordura dentro de su ya extraviada mente.

Ya no duele, se dice, y se las arregla para ofrecerle una sonrisa que, espera, sea el consuelo para lo que vendrá después.

Ella le observa; su expresión perforando su alma. Su pesarosa y húmeda mirada esmeralda se incrusta en él mientras esas dulces manos, que una vez le amaron, alzan una gruesa flecha en su dirección.

Sabe que esa punta lleva su nombre y una oportuna promesa.

Ella continúa derramando el dolor por sus mejillas; su cuerpo tiembla y se resiste, pero en su mirada reconoce la ansiada respuesta.

Él lo presiente y asiente; un leve gesto de sus párpados disipa por completo la sombra de dudas en aquel marcado rostro divino.

Es entonces cuando ella, tan frágil como fuerte, tensa la cuerda; el brillo de su mirada se clava en él, precisa y atormentada.

Duncan permite que la oscuridad se lo lleve cuando cierra los ojos. La alegría del recuerdo de esa noche con ella le embarga una última vez y, por fin, es feliz.

— _Ma serannas_ … _lethallan_. —susurra, liberando su postrero aliento.

El silbido de aquel letal beso, se transforma en la última e íntima sinfonía que ambos, jamás, bailarían.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Condena**

Cuando pensó en usurpar temporalmente el lugar de Cailan, jamás cruzó por su mente la idea de presenciar, impotente, los acontecimientos que se desatarían después.

Aturdir a su medio hermano había sido la parte sencilla de la estrategia. Lo complicado fue convencer al Tranquilo de que marchase con el 'preso' a Lothering, donde el rey se hallaría, con suerte, a salvo del inminente peligro.

Tuvo que insistirle al mago en que ignorase los quejidos del prisionero, en caso de que los hubiera, además de darle la estricta orden de que, bajo ningún concepto, le descubriera el rostro por posible 'riesgo de contagio'. Tuvo que inventarse una enfermedad extraña para evitar la curiosidad de los que acompañarían al Tranquilo en su marcha. Cualquier argucia valdría, pues las gentes que huían de Ostagar —mercaderes y auxiliares que habían colaborado a levantar el campamento, principalmente— estaban más centrados en evitar que les alcanzase la guerra, que en cuestiones más triviales.

El mago obedeció sin oponer resistencia, previo pago de unas cuantas monedas y una pactada señal cuando el momento del traslado llegase. Después de aquel acuerdo, Alistair acudió a la tienda del regente para poner en práctica, finalmente, todo su 'astuto plan'.

En su mente todo parecía más heroico y épico… hasta que, llegado el momento, tuvo que desvestir a su inconsciente medio hermano y acomodarse en sus tibias y excesivamente suaves prendas.

Le resultó extraño sentir el fino lino y algodón sobre su piel, más aún el exquisito cuero de drúfalo apretando sus piernas, pero era una sensación a la que podría llegar a acostumbrarse con tiempo, claro estaba. Lo desagradable del asunto fue percibir la excesiva calidez de las ropas sobre él. De alguna forma, resultaba sacrílego, blasfemo, y no pudo evitar sentirse mezquino al colocar sus sucios y remendados ropajes sobre la tersa piel del inconsciente rey.

Los guardias apostados a la entrada no sospecharon nada cuando le vieron salir enfundado en la armadura de Cailan, casco y espada incluidos, y llevando a rastras a un encapuchado 'prisionero'. Observaron con curiosidad y desconcierto al aturdido cautivo, mas no hicieron preguntas, por fortuna para él.

—Es un espía y… y me ha atacado —dijo, buscando sonar convincente—. Llevadlo al Tranquilo para que sea juzgado en la Capilla de Lothering. Decidle que es 'Stilton Gruyère', él sabe quién es. Y que, a su entrega a las autoridades, será recompensado por los servicios. Por... orden del rey. O sea, yo mismo... — balbuceó, intentando controlar su falta de arrojo. Lo del nombre tan particular fue la única clave que se le ocurrió para hacer que el mago comprendiese el remitente del encargo. No es que fuera muy original ni astuto por su parte puesto que el simple nombramiento podía levantar sospechas además del apetito, pero le hizo gracia comprobar que, pese a lo ridículo de aquella seña, ninguno de 'sus guardias' cuestionase sus órdenes.

Uno de los soldados asintió, no sin antes ofrecerle una confusa mirada, y se apresuró a obedecer la orden de 'su rey'.

 _—_ _Sí, definitivamente podía acostumbrarme a esto_ —pensó distraído mientras le observaba marcharse llevando casi a rastras a su desorientado medio hermano.

A pesar de lo extraño de la situación y lo incómodo que se sentía, Alistair reconocía lo eficaz que estaba resultando el plan. El tono de su voz y complexión se asemejaban notablemente a los de Cailan, resultando en una muy necesaria ventaja.

Ya con el regente fuera de peligro inmediato, lo más difícil, sin duda, fue hacerse pasar por él.

En alguna oportunidad, Alistair temió ser descubierto. Algunos de sus supuestos guardaespaldas le miraban con excesiva atención y no podía evitar titubear al dar las órdenes cuando se sentía observado. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y aquello le mantenía en un constante estado de nerviosismo que apenas podía sobrellevar.

Él sabía que, en cualquier momento, la red de mentiras se debilitaría dejando en evidencia la locura que acababa de cometer, y aquello le convertía en un manojo de temores. Debía estar preparado para lo que sucediese, aunque sus temblorosas rodillas fueran las últimas en enterarse de lo importante que era para la seguridad de su gaznate el guardar las apariencias.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a subir sobre 'su montura', estuvo a punto de despeñarse por el lado contrario al que había trepado, obligando a uno de sus guardaespaldas a reaccionar para evitar la embarazosa caída. Agradeció al soldado, en un vergonzoso tono grave excesivamente teatralizado, y carraspeó mientras intentaba no enredar sus guanteletes con las largas riendas del corcel. En uno de esos movimientos, atrajo para sí con fuerza el correaje resultando en la incomodidad de aquella enorme cabalgadura, provocando que el animal se revolviese hacia atrás de manera brusca. Un golpecito por equivocación en la grupa del animal y éste amenazó con levantarse a dos patas.

En ese instante, Alistair vio pasar su vida por delante de sus ojos. Pensó que aquella aventura terminaría de la manera más patética posible y maldijo en alto nombrando las faldas de Andraste como obscena plegaria a un acontecimiento desesperado.

Por un momento, sintió que todo se descubriría sin remedio, que le ensartarían ahí mismo cuando su casco se le cayera y moriría producto de las poderosas pisadas del caballo mientras los filos de los leales guardias de Cailan harían picadillo con su carne. Pero entonces, como por arte de magia o brujería —que, para él, era lo mismo— el animal resumió su malhumor y él logró finalmente controlar su desbocado corazón.

—Shhh, ya… quieto. Buen caballito… ¿quién es un buen chico? ¿Quién lo es? ¡Tú!

Por la expresión de los que le acompañaban, supuso que aquella forma de dirigirse a un corcel de guerra no era la idónea, así que abandonó de inmediato su intento por congraciarse con la criatura que, finalmente, parecía bastante contento de tenerle como jinete.

Recuperó la compostura y ordenó arrancar al trote. Aún recordaba su tiempo en los establos del Arl Eamon, así que, pese al tiempo que había pasado sin probar montura, recordó con rapidez las normas básicas.

Las sospechas sobre su estado mental, supuso, se disiparon en el momento en que lideró la marcha, junto a algunos de los suyos, hacia la vanguardia que se mantenía a la espera de sus órdenes.

El cosquilleo sobre su piel se acrecentó, más que por la cercanía de los engendros, por los vítores con los que le recibían a medida que avanzaba sobre las filas. Soldados de todo tipo, e incluso magos, alzaban sus manos y voz en grito cuando él atravesaba, ceremonialmente, la perfectamente ordenada formación. Las miradas esperanzadas de todos a los que debía liderar debilitaron su determinación por breves instantes, para dar paso a una aún más inquebrantable; no debía fallarles, no debía desfallecer.

Alcanzó la vanguardia al poco tiempo y dirigió su mirada inmediatamente a Duncan. Suspiró aliviado al verle en buen estado y se posicionó a su lado, éste recibiéndole con el habitual saludo de obediencia. Verle realizar el gesto de esa manera tan protocolaria, le hizo confirmar lo efectivo de su teatro. Jamás, siendo Alistair, sus ojos habían mostrado tal frialdad; el rostro de Duncan siempre albergaba el cúmulo de algún dolor por apaciguar, entremezclado con el brillo que sólo otorga la comprensión y el cariño. Ahora, sin embargo, el Guarda Comandante era la fiel representación de lo que se espera del líder de una Orden fereldena.

Alistair asintió a su seña y dirigió la mirada al General, confirmando que todo se hallaba dispuesto para la batalla. Caer en la cuenta de lo inmenso de su hazaña, mermaba puntualmente su desequilibrada templanza, mas la importancia de su cometido, sobrepasaba cualquier inseguridad o temor sobre su decisión.

No tenía opción; ya no. Toda la maquinaría se había puesto en marcha y ahora sólo quedaba una senda por la que transitar.

El siseo de los monstruos se acrecentaba a medida que divisaba el avanzar de las corruptas tropas sobre el terreno. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal fortaleciendo el arrojo que le había impulsado a tan descabellada aventura.

Sabía qué debía hacer y ya era inevitable.

—¡Por Ferelden! ¡Por los Guardas Grises!

Aquello abandonó su garganta con tanta naturalidad como el respirar; el gesto con la espada indicando el inminente avance de sus tropas y un rumbo que no sabía qué podía deparar.

Pronto se descubrió el ardid y todo su plan, y esperanzas, comenzaron a desmoronarse con el transcurrir de los segundos. La desesperación, la impotencia y el horror dominaban la contienda y se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de cumplir con su misión.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que aquella maldita orden se transformaría en una terrible condena, más le hubiera valido arrancarse la tráquea antes que sentenciarle a tan atroz final a través de aquel inesperado verdugo.

Su corazón se fragmentó en dos al escuchar cómo aquel silbido le arrebataba la razón de su lucha; el brillo esmeralda de una triste mirada arrancando de raíz una ingenua esperanza de supervivencia.

—¡NO! —gritó, pero fue en vano.

Un trueno rompió el cielo, y la oscuridad se abrió paso con violencia sobre su agitada alma cuando el desgarrado grito no alcanzó a detener la inexorable frialdad de una precisa y rápida muerte.

* * *

 **Ma serannas:** gracias.

 **Lethallan:** término élfico de cariño hacia una mujer.


End file.
